the elder scrolls: mass effect
by thundernator
Summary: the people of nirn unite and begin explore the star, but how will the rest of the races in the galaxy react to this newcomers with abilities almost god-like. Chapter five rewrite in progress
1. Chapter 1

**The elder scrolls: The Era of the stars.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own mass effect or elder scrolls; they belong to bioware and Bethesda.**

**Author's notice: I attempt to combine my two favourite things; the elder scrolls and mass effect. Please note I have never fully played oblivion and the last time I play morrowind or daggerfall since 2005, so my memory may not perfect. **

**I only have word 2003 on my computer, so my grammer may not be up to standards and I don't feel like buying a new one. **

**Also while this fanfiction shares the similar concept with ethereal 23's fan fiction (people of nirn enter the space age and meet the races of mass effect.) I will be writing the fanfiction on what I wish to happen.**

'**Hello' means someone is thinking or talking through telepathy**

**/hello/ means a message is playing**

***bang* means there is a noise**

**There are three important things you need to know **

**1. The names of the planets in the solar system changed now**

**Mercury is zenithar. Venus is mara. Earth is nirn. Mars is sheogorath. Jupiter is Akatosh. Saturn is cavlicus. Uranus is jullianos. Neptune is mora. Pluto is namira. If your asking why I'm changing the names of the planets please note that it makes sense for the people of nirn to name the planets after there gods, not after ours. Also the days and months changed to their elder scrolls counterpart. **

**2. The people of nirn use robots that were originally humanoids, but were trapped in a soul gem and then had the chance to be placed into a robot body or be killed. So they aren't actually since they use to be human. **

**3. The people of Nirn aren't going to act all sunshine and rainbows, nor are they going to act all dark and evil.**

**Part 1: Timeline**

4E 202: The events of Skyrim take place. A Bosmer is discovered to be the dragonborn. The Stormcloaks when the civil-war and skyrim becomes separated from the emperor. Alduin is killed in sovangarde by the dragonborn. The dark brotherhood is destroyed in skyrim. The thieves' guild is returned to its former glory.

4E 210: The aldemeri dominion attempts to conquer skyrim. Heavy resistance was encountered; the Storm-cloaks succeed in driving back all thalmor forces. An attempted invasion of the summerset isle is attempted; it becomes a disaster. Tensions between the aldemeri dominion and the storm-cloaks increase. The reformations of the blades occur in skyrim due to the requests of the dragonborn. The Falmer and hagravens become extinct. Giants start slowly signs of reduced hostility.

4E 212: The Stormcloaks attempt to gain the argonians and khajit in skyrim as allies. They are successful with the khajit, however the argonians refuse to become involved with the conflicting. Surprisingly, the entire bosmer population in skyrim sides with the stormcloaks, most likely due to the dragonborn being a bosmer. The Emperor of tamriel dies of a heart attack. Christen Medes become emperor a month after his uncle's death. Skyrim becomes fully engaged in war with the aldemeri dominion.

4E 215: Ulfric Stormcloaks dies due to natural causes. The Dragonborn becomes high-king of skyrim. The emperor of tamriel approaches the dragonborn with an offer. If Skyrim becomes part of tamriel again then the empire will send supplies and troops over to help with the war. At first the storm-cloaks refused the emperor's offer, but later accepted when they realize they had no other choice. Staying true to his word; Christen Medes aid the storm-cloaks in battling the aldemeri dominion in exchange to become of the emperor; through most of his actions were in secret. The giants become engaged with modern society.

4E 220: The Aldemeri dominion discovers that the emperor has assisted the storm-cloaks in the war. The aldemeri dominion/ Empire war occurs.

4E 225: The war ends and peace treaty is signed. It states that each side most keep to themselves and any hostile actions against one another is considered an act of war. The races of Tamriel slowly start to drift about and racial tenses have been the highest; with most of the races keeping to themselves

4E 230: Christen Medes dies of a heart attack. The dragonborn becomes emperor of tamriel. His first task was to cut the amount of racial tension in tamriel, make sure each race have an equal place of power and restore the empire to its former glory. The aldemeri dominion is dissolved due to political corruption and the argonian rebellion.

4E 300: Racism is decrease. All species have equal power to allow for equal power. The empire is restored to its former glory.

4E 320: The dragonborn offers the redguards to restore Yokunda back to its original state in exchange that the continent becomes part of the emperor; the redguards agree. Atmora becomes part of the empire. Pyandonea becomes part of the empire and first contact is made with the sea elves. At first they prove quite hostile through they later joined the empire five years later.

4E 380: Yokunda is restored back to its original state. Scientists and scholars become interested in reverse engineering ancient dwarven tech; the dragonborn quickly increases funding for magic and science in the hopes of increasing their technology.

4E 400: Electricity is discovered and it slowly becomes part of the empire. Total population is 1 billion

4E 500: Nirn enters the steam age. Akavir is discovered and it is quickly discovered that the native races are in engaged with the civil war with each other. The native races learn discover the empire's presence and each of them beg the dragonborn to aid with the war. The dragonborn refuses for unknown reasons. Total population is 2 billion

4E 550: Akavir becomes part of the empire. Total population is 4 billion

4E 566: Maganus becomes the archmage of the world at age two-hundred and forty and remains so to this very day.

4E 580: Nirn enters the nuclear age. The dragonborn dies due to unknown reasons. The empire becomes leaderless for a month; many people attempt to become emperor. The 4th era ends.

5E 10: A new emperor is chosen by the people, a nord by the name of Culeen Heart-fish. Who is described as a man doing the right things for the wrong reasons.

5E 25: Nirn enters the industrial age. Total population is 5 billion. Culeen is replaced by a wood elf named Valara. She described as lovable but incompetent

5E 40: Certain species slowly start to have their population reduced. Valara is replaced by an imperial named Georgian Reedfolk. He proves to be wildly popular with the people.

5E 60: Georgian reedfolk is replaced by a dark elf named Benaronah. She turns out to be incredibly popular with the people and other politics and have remained in power for over eighty years because of it.

5E 80: Nirn enters the nuclear age. Total population is 6 billion.

5E 131: A dark elf by the name of Jana Shepard is born in the crime infested town of riften to two barely known people; Hariah Shepard and Dreya Shepard. She becomes an orphan and is moved to raven rock sixty years later (or when she was ten) when her parents were killed by a serial killer

5E 135: Arnus Ferea is born to incredibly wealthy family in solitude and has a life without any troubles or hardships.

5E 140: Benaronah is replaced by a high elf named Zien, the first ever real high-elf emperor. He turns out to be incredibly unpopular and after six months in office, Benaronah becomes the emperor again.

5E 150: Zaan Morseli becomes the first man on masser. A year later, Farkins Silver-blood becomes the first man on secunda. An increased interest in space travel occurs.

5E 177: Benaronah is assassinated by an unknown culprit while visiting the imperial city much to the dismay of the people. A high elf named Melius much to the anger of the people. However, despite the last high elf being a total failure, he proved much more capable and promising then before, but still retains the infamousness that Zien had achieved.

5E 185: Melius is forced to be replaced despite being just as a capable Benaronah due to the opinion of the people of him and rumors of him working with the thalmor. He is replaced by a wood elf named Vyleen. He turns out to be a decent emperor, but a more favourable one then Melius.

5E 200: Nirn enters the solar age. Soul gems are discovered to be a renewable and clean source of energy. A device is built that allows for soul gems to absorb sunlight for energy instead of souls. A device called the C.U.B; conscious uploaded body is created, a device that allows for anyone who had been put inside of a soul gem to be put inside of a robot body.

5E 202: Vyleen is replaced by a nord named Varka Cinnamon-crunch and despite his strange last name he was one of the most capable and popular emperors through he's often described as loud and quick to act.

5E 207: General Williams is born and becomes a general forty years later.

5E 217: General Mary is born and becomes the general for the entire nirn army forty years later.

5E 220: The empire begins to terraform nearby planets. Work on teleportation begins using oblivion gates as a template to create a form of FTL. Population is 10 billion.

5E 226: Construction begins to drastically remodel and expand BlackRose prison.

5E 227: Varka is replaced by Muan-El, the first ever argonian emperor in the entire history of the empire and a very capable one. Due to being the first ever argonian emperor, the majority of Nirn is in disagreement if he should be emperor or not. The argonians feel proud and excited by finally having one of their own being emperor. Redguards, Bretons, nords, giants, wood and sea elves are glad that the argonians get the chance to prove their worth. The imperials, dunmer and altmer think that he's unfit to be emperor due to his argonian blood. The kahjit are jealous because the argonians got an emperor before they did. To this day the majority of Nirn remain fighting over Muan-el's ability to lead the world.

5E 230: The first teleporter station is created and it proves to be a success; unfortunately teleportation sickness quickly becomes a very noticeable side effect. Nausea, vomiting, slight dehydration and nose bleeds are the symptoms of teleportation sickness.

5E 232: Prothean ruins and element zero is discovered on Mars. Once learning of the properties of element zero; mages begin to convert other elements into eezo.

5E 235: David Anderson is born and joins the army eighteen years later.

5E 237: Terrorists gain a hold of an insanity bomb and detonate it in riften causing nearly one thousand people to go insane including some cops. It took nearly three days to restore the peace and the city still hasn't recovered from the mass riots.

5E 239: Shepard joins the military and quickly rises through the ranks faster then most other elves.

5E 243: A large tone fork shaped object is found frozen near Namira. It is quickly discovered to be able to allow star-ships to travel instantly to other star systems and is called a gate. The empire begins to activate as many gates as possible. Arnus attempts to turn the military at age 18. He excelled at conjured and destructive combat. However, he wasn't able to join until six years later.

5E 250: The remodelling of Blackrose prison is complete and it is now a maximum security jungle super prison in black marsh with no possible way of escape and where violent criminals fight for territory. It proves to be incredibly controversial.

5E 255: Shepard becomes a nightingale. Her fellow nightingales describe her as fun and loving on shore leave; quick, deadly and intimidating when in combat.

5E 257: Present day.

A pale gray and yellow nord research vessel about 250 meters long, 100 meters wide and 150 meters tall by the name of SSV Phillos stood beside a metal tone-forked shaped object that was greatly bigger then it. The ship had a narrow blocky symmetrical shape with a long narrow rectangular shaped head. The middle of the ship had a boxy and ugly appearance as was the back just with multiple thrusters emitting conjured magic blue flames.

The majority of the ship had small narrow rooms that favoured utility over comfort, however some rooms such as the crew-quarters and the bridge had some comfort; through only barely and the bridge was here her captain was standing.

A large nord man stood by the name of Captain Tarven fire-strong in the center of the bridge. He was a muscular man with pale white skin and messy short brown hair. He was about forty-four years old and had multiple small and barely noticeable wrinkles across his face. Stood with a posture that displayed both superiority and disinterested. He wore a heavy dark green fur jacket with multiple golden symbols on it and thick dark green pants.

He stared at the large polished metal tone-fork in front of them. Most of his crew were amazed by the sight of a gate; however the captain's expression was that of boredom. The captain let out a very loud and noticeable yawn and patted his mouth with his right arm.

A bosmer pilot near the end of the bridge turned around and faced his captain. "Is something bothering you Captain," he asked.

"Nothing is bothering me Sammon, just bored and don't refer to me by Captain; refer to be my first name. I've already informed you several times before on our trip," he said with a deep clear voice.

"And why would you be bored? We've just seen a gate up close for the first time ever," he said excited as he pointed towards the large intimidating galactic slingshot in front of them.

"Uninteresting. We are already capable of feats that far surpass these gates; such as actual teleportation," he informed rudely with heavy emphasis on the last part.

"True, but going through a gate doesn't make you feel like hell when you go through it," he replied annoyed by Tarven's comment. In all due, the protheans were capable of some pretty impressive feats.

"You'll get use to it. Now send the ship through so we can scan for planets, tell the emperor what a fine job we did and get a hefty pay check.

Sammon give him a confused look. 'How do you become immune to teleportation sickness,' he asked himself, but quickly removed himself from the thought before he becomes too indulged in it. "Uh Captain, shouldn't we-." He stopped when Tarven stared at him like he was about to hit him; hard. "I mean Tarven. Shouldn't we send a probe through just in case if they're others on the other side?"

"Are you suggesting that aliens exist," he asked confused.

"Yes."

The nord let out loud and deep laughs as he crouched down in laughter. The crew looked out there captain confused. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, that's fucking hilarious; aliens. Sometimes you really crack me up," he said barely able to talk clearly. He stopped laughing once he realized that Sammon had the complete opposite expression on his face. "You weren't kidding," he said somewhat embarrassed by his probably offending laughing.

"And why do you find my beliefs funny," he asked annoyed.

"Well, if aliens exist; shouldn't we would have find them by now?"

"We have, just not an alien race with an actual civilization. So I don't see why it wouldn't be possible for intelligent life to exist on other planets. The only requirements for a planet to have advanced life are complex and highly evolved life-forms. Besides, several different intelligent races have evolved on Nirn."

"Well that was quite an interesting discussion. Sorry if I offended you and if you are right about aliens; then I'll buy you drinks for a week"

"Apology and deal accepted."

"Through we're still sending the ship through," he demanded.

"After everything I told you; were still going to rush blindly through it. I mean what-," he argued but was then interrupted by Tarven.

"Send the ship through," he ordered staring at him with a look that could make almost anyone nervous.

"Fine," he replied worried about the consequences as the ship flew towards the gate and disappeared in a flash of blue light and a loud bang.

Once they exited the relay; they were greeted by several unknown and alien ships much larger they then were, about ten in total. They're appearances was similar to that of nord starships; blocky and geometrical, but all had the appearance of a fighter-jet or airplane. They were also much more colourful with a clear white body and strips of red, blue, yellow or black across them. Multiple armaments were on each ship; cannons, railguns, missile launchers and chainguns. Clearly the fleet was meant for war.

Tarven stared at the large alien fleet intimidated, but still remaining calm despite being faced with the likely-hood of death. However, much of his crew were shaky nervous from being frightened by the unknown vessels in space.

"I- I guess you owe me those drinks," joked Sammon nervously trying to calm himself down

"Alright, I will buy you your drinks as long as we make it out of this alive," he replied angrily. Tarven turned his attention to a dark elf near his right. "Kaylena, can send a message to the alien fleet. Tell them that we come in peace," He ordered.

"We're going to die, we're going to die," she repeated over and over as she clinched herself in fear and rocked back and forth.

"Kaylena! Tell the alien fleet that we come in peace!"

She immediately woke herself up from her state and focused on her captain. "Yes sir, but I'm wondering if they're peaceful and I really want to get of here before they blow us to bits" she said nervously.

"And what act like cowards. A true nord never shows weakness even when the odds are stacked against them. Now send the message to the fleet," he said proudly.

Kaylena took a look at her captain; clearly the man was somewhat insane. 'He's going to get us all killed,' she thought angrily. She bent down towards the microphone. "This IS the SSV Phillos, we come in peace and are hoping you do to." The message was immediately sent to the ten alien ships in front of them.

"I don't want this ship to move until we get a response from them. Now all we have to do is to wait." The captain sat down while the rest of the crew waited in fear and anxiety.

xxxxxxxxxxx

General Desolas Arterius of the turian hierarchy looked at the small ship in front of him. It had a blocky and geometrical shape, and had a quite ugly design. The quarian flotilla had ships more attractive then the makeshift in front of them. The ship didn't match anything that he or his crew had seen, so it much had to belong to a new race.

They had just encountered it about three minutes ago when the apparently dormant relay 314 was activated and a small ugly ship came out of it. It surprised the crew when it was activated, but what surprised the crew greatly was what came out of it. They were expecting something terrifying like the rachni, but what they got instead was a small ship that looked it would fall apart as soon as it entered FTL.

'I spent two months out here looking for pirates and instead I found an entirely new species. I guess today is my lucky day,' Desolas thought proudly as he stared at the small ship in front of them. It was a quite a small ship and seemed rather pathetic compared to the massive fleet that he commanded. He let out a slight chuckle at the ship in front of them. A nearby turian then attracted his attention.

"General, we've just received a message from the ship; I'm playing it now," informed a communication Officer.

/Dette er SSV Phillos, vi kommer I fred og haper du gjor ogsa/. The majority of the crew had zero idea of what the message meant.

"Private, can you translate the message," asked Desolas through it was rather an order then a question.

"Sorry, can't, but I can guess. Since they seem intimidated by us; I guess it's a message of peace or just a trick. What are your orders General Desolas."

Desolas weighed in the options. On one hand, they could the peaceful route and try to talk the newcomers diplomatically. However they did activated a dormant relay and they must face the consequences for they're actions. Plus, they could prove a useful client race for the turian hierarchy. Desolas weighed the pros and cons of each option, and chose the latter. "Power up weapons to 100% and prepare to fire. Once were done, go through the relay and invade the nearest colonized world; then they'll become a client race of the turian hierarchy. They must know the consequences for they're actions," he said calmly. The ship begin to slowly gain power and aimed there cannons towards the ship.

Within seconds the ship's weapons have reached 100% and have fired on the alien ship. It barely had anytime to react as one single blast managed to cause the SSV phillos to erupt in shards of metal and blood. The majority of the crew let out a small cheer; however, those weren't so patrionic felt some regrets for there general's actions.

Desolas let out the turian equivalent of a sneer. "Excellent. I want all ships to head through the relay. Once we're through, I want soldiers to be on the nearest colonized world we can find," he ordered through the microphone with a loud and commanding voice. The fleet moved towards the relay and vanished in a flash of blue light.

**Shanxi, lundas, heartfire**

A dunmer by the name of Jana Shepard stood in the middle of day-star; a metropolis of a city with over one million inhabitants. The city was also the only city with a population higher then a million. Skyscrapers made out of polished white marble, thick clear glass and corundum metals casted shadows upon the smaller stone round huts below. The city streets were busy as argonians, elves, humans and khajits walking in and out of stores, and creating clusters of people among the streets.

The dark elf was about fairly young; only twenty-one years old or one-hundred and thirty-three years old in elven years. She had a fairly fit and athletic body with a light, but noticeable muscle mass. She was wearing mostly red and some blue light guard armour that covered everything except her head. The armour's appearance was exactly like the guards of skyrim during the 4th era, just with a bulletproof vest and shield generator underneath. She had an almond shaped face with light ash blue skin, bright thick black hair that reached down to the top of her shoulders and bright pure dark red almond shaped eyes. An elven heavy pistol and glass dagger attached to her hips.

She analyzed the crowds for any signs of pick pocketing, stealing, lock picking or any other minor crime; there were zero signs of any crime. 'I've been patrolling in the markets for three hours and nothing has happened yet,' she thought to herself bored as she then kicked a rock down the sideway. However, despite her boredom; she still acted serious during patrol, most of the time.

She walked down and through the crowded streets and entered the golden bear tavern. There were people singing, dancing, eating on long polished wooden tables bars telling tales and playing music. The room was bright and colourful with blue, red, yellow, and green on the walls, ceiling and floor.

She walked towards a stool and sat down it. "One nord mead," she asked somewhat tired and incredibly bored as she pulled out five septims from her pocket and placed it on the counter. She needed something drink to remove herself from her boredom.

A light brown scaled argonian bartender wearing dark brown and pale yellow thin clothes reached out to the shelves and pulled out a bottle of mead. "Here you go, one bottle of mead," she said with the usual raspy argonian accent as she took the five golden coins on the counter and placed it in the cash register.

Jana opened up the bottle and started to drink large amounts of it. Once it was empty, she slammed the bottle unto the counter. "Another please," she asked as she pulled out five more septims from her pocket.

"I think that's enough for one day Jana. Besides, aren't you on patrol," she asked as she grabbed the empty bottle on the counter and placed it in a bucket.

"Don't worry, I'm on a quick break and I can hold more liquor then a bear," she said proudly. "How much liquor can a bear hold?"

"About five bottles," replied a khajit that was walking by.

"See I'm fine for just one more bottle," she persuaded.

"No, I'm not going to sell you more booze. I don't want to tell your captain that you've been drinking on the job," she argued.

"Velia, everyone drinks while working, people drink, the elderly drink, oblivion, even children drink. And not one of them has gotten drunk by drinking only one bottle," she argued.

"I'm still not serving you another drink."

"Damn it. Hey, how does business go?"

"Pretty good, but it could be better as long as that idiot D-." Her sentence was stopped by the sounds of an explosive several miles away. Nearly everyone in the building crouched down and covered there ears in shock. "What in oblivion was that?!"

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," replied Jana as she then rushed out of the building followed by several other people.

There were ten gigantic ships above the sky. Everyone took a look at the ships; clearly they did not belong to the empire.

"By the gods," yelled a nord.

"What in oblivion is that," yelled a artmer

"By azura," whispered Jana.

A large bright light formed across one of the ships. It began to grow larger and larger; Shepard could instantly tell they're about to fire. "Everyone come near me now," she ordered loudly. Everyone moved towards her without hesitation. She then put all of mind, body and magicka into one spell and in an instant, her and everyone around her disappeared in a flash.

Codex: Teleportation

There are two forms of teleportation, both which relay on oblivion nods; signal teleportation and magical teleportation. The first one, signal teleportation relays on teleporter nods for travel as one cannot signal teleport outside or from any area outside of a nod. However despite its one major flaw, it still safer then magical teleportation and as long as a signal is active; distance doesn't matter. Magical teleportation is a master level alteration spell that allows a mage to teleport to any location within ten kilometres; through some mages have been known to teleport outside of the usual range and teleport multiple people at a time. It is considered one of the most dangerous spells in the world due to the many risks associated with it, such as: getting stuck in a wall, causing anyone being teleported to explode, cause people to be sent forward or back in time, and teleporter sickness. However, despite its many risks; it's still highly liked by mages, especially amongst nightblades.

The origins of teleportation is absurd at best; however, it is known that the psjic order were the first ones to ever use the spell. Eventually, one of them taught the spell to a group of master mages and the spell quickly spread across all of nirn; accidents were common when mages started to learn teleporting. Eventually, the spell was banned from being used by anyone who wasn't a master mage for obvious reasons.

**Author's notice: I'm pretty sure the weird teleporting thing the psjic monks use during the end of college of winterhold quest was a spell. Also I think shepard may have a slight drinking problem; actually everyone has a drinking problem since the only thing that they can drink besides potions is booze. Except a lot more new spells in future chapters. I'll give you a hint on the name of one them; it's named after the first king of the islands of Hawaii. **

**Please rate and review. Also for anyone who has read the first version and is wondering why I deleted it, is because I felt I kind of rushed the story and didn't really pay a whole lot of attention to the characters. So that is why I'm rewriting the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The elder scrolls: mass effect**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own elder scrolls or mass effect**

**Author's notice: I think chapter 1 did pretty well. It got a lot of favourites and follows, yet little reviews. Also, nobody got the answer to the question that will reveal the name of made up spell, well nobody answered it to begin with. Guess what I'll give you another hint. DRAGON-BALL Z! Anyways, let's get started.**

**Chapter two**

Shepard's entire molecular structure had been split apart and resembled somewhere else; it isn't a pleasant experience. The world around her felt cold, dark and wet. It took her about ten seconds to realize that she was drowning in sewer water. She quickly swam up to the surface, grabbed whatever she could find and pull herself up. The place was dark, large and reeked of feces and urine; she was defiantly in the sewers. She rubbed her eyes to remove the sewer water that have gotten on them in order to get a better view. However, the area was still impossible to see in; the dunmer pulled out her flashlight to get a better view of her surroundings.

The sewers were large and narrow with a deep trench of sewer water in the middle about twenty meters deep, and cold mouldy stone walls. Shepard walked over to the wall and slumped over. She felt dehydrated nausea and felt like throwing up from the teleporting and the sewer water; which she later did. After vomiting all over the floor; the dark elf pulled out her radio. "This Lieutenant Jana Karina Shepard, Shanxi had been invaded requesting reinforcements," she ordered through the radio; however, the radio had been rendered useless after the teleportation and being submerged in sewer water. She quickly realized that the radio was useless and tossed it away.

The dark elf felt incredibly exhausted, but she knew she had to get moving quickly as she heard bombing from above, and the entire underground system could come down at any second. She wanted to yell out to see if anyone had been teleported alongside her; however, she knew that yelling would only give away her position. She took a quick glance around her to see if anybody was nearby; she was alone.

She checked her belt for anything she could eat or drink; she found a self-heating can of soup and a bottle of water. She opened up the two containers and began to pour the contents into her mouth. Surprisingly, neither contain had any trace of sewer water in them. However, she wasn't completely sure; through, it didn't really matter because both containers were empty within minutes.

After the quick meal, Jana got up and started to walk north. The sound of bombing had stopped and been replaced the sounds of gunfire and screaming. Her entire body tensed up in anger as she desperately felt the need to punish those that decide to attack them. However, she knew that going to the surface would be suicide and she would have to find a safe spot to exit the sewers. 'Speaking of which, who is attacking us,' she thought. She never considered who the culprits behind the attack were and she started to weigh in the factors. The attacking vessels didn't match any ship she seen in her twenty-four years in the military, and the fleet looked too large and expensive to be a pirate fleet. Also, the entire fleet would have to get past the defence fleet as soon as it exits the relay, and even if it did; Shanxi would have be warned about the attack hours before it happened.

'Could it be? No that seems unlikely, there's no such thing as aliens,' she thought sceptical; however, a part of her didn't totally accept it. 'Through if so many different races could evolve and create civilizations of there own on the same planet, then I guess that it would be possible for life to evolve on other planets,' she thought realizing that was the only answer for who ever decided to invade Shanxi. 'And the first thing that these qoxwoon decide to murder innocent civilians and tore this city to a crisp,' she thought angrily as she tightly clinched her fists in rage. It was ironic to say the least; everyone had always thought that aliens would peaceful and benevolent being; not a bunch of barbarians. She punched a nearby metal pipe in anger and left a very noticeable dent.

She had been walking for over five hours and encountered barely any trouble on the way; save for a few skeevers which she dispelled easily with destruction magic. The dark elf could hear the sounds of kicking, skeever screeching and the sound of an argonian woman yelling at the rats. "Damn, skeevers. First my tavern most likely got destroyed by the bombings. Secondly, I'm magically teleported into the sewers and got nose bleeds, nausea, vomiting and dehydration. Finally, I'm being attacked by bloody skeevers," she thought angrily as she tried to tend of the attacking skeevers.

Glad to have a friendly face nearby, the dark elf quickly ran towards the argonian. When she arrived, she saw that Velia was the one being attacked. "Hey Jana, do you mind if you get rid of this damn skeevers for me," she begged as she kicked several skeevers away from her. She could see that Jana was soaked in sewer water and smelt of it too; however, she didn't really mind the smell as she been down in the sewers for five hours.

Jana quickly killed the skeevers with some firebolts. "Are you okay; you may have been bitten," she asked somewhat worried.

"Don't worry I'm fine and even if I did get bitten; well I'm an argonian for crying out loud. By the way, what are you doing up here. I got word that soldiers are coming in to rescue us," she said as she started to run north with Shepard right behind.

"I teleported myself and probably several others down here by accident; I don't really have the spell fully mastered," replied Jana as she followed the argonian who seemed to have a better knowledge of direction then her.

"So that explains the teleportation sickness," she joked. "All kidding aside, thanks for your help. I would have been dead if it weren't for you." Velia could sense that they were nearing a safe haven and begin to move faster with the dark elf moving quicker too. A ladder was in there sight and they ran towards it. However, an explosive buried there exit in rubble and launched the two several feet back.

"By the gods that hurt," screamed Jana as she lifted herself off the ground. The blast had knocked her several feet back and the shockwave was felt through out her entire body; through, her body armour took the majority of the damage. Her armour had been rendered completely useless and shattered from the blast; realizing this, Jana removed the armour from her and tossed it on the floor. Her only protection now was a black t-shirt; she would have to rely on her magic for protection.

"Velia," she yelled out worried.

"I'm over here," she yelled out.

Jana could see Velia was lying on the floor with her left arm buried in rubble. She quickly ran towards her and pulled the rubble off her. Velia's arm had been crushed to a pulp with pieces of bone sticking out and blood all over her arm. "You need medicine right away," she ordered worried as she checked her belt for any healing potions. "Here we go," she said as she pulled out a health potion and offered it to her.

"Thanks, but I don't need it," said Velia in slight pain. A bright yellow light formed in her right palm and her broken arm quickly began to repair and reassemble itself within seconds. Velia checked her arm to see if it was fully repaired; it most certainly was. "See, all better," she said joyfully as moved her left arm around.

"How did you heal your arm so quickly? If I tried to heal that kind of damage, it would take ten minutes at least; you did it within seconds," she asked curious, surprised and amazed by her friend's skill in restoration.

"I went to the college in winterhold for six months; got a degree in restoration. Say you don't look to good; you want me to heal you up," she asked as she pulled out a healing hand spell.

"I'm fine, just a few broken rips and several deep cuts and bruises across my body," she said sarcastically.

Velia quickly healed the dark elf up to full health.

"Thanks," she replied. "I guess we're stuck in here, unless we find another way out." The dark elf looked around the sewers for any quick exit. "Say, how far is the subway system from us."

Velia started to sniff out the scent of the subway system; it was coming south. "The tunnels are about half a mile south of us. Why?"

"They maybe our only safe way out of here. Do you know exactly where it is?"

"Don't know, but I could follow the scent." She started to move south towards the subway system. After fifteen minutes of walking, she stopped and walked towards a nearby air vent and pulled off the cover. "The subway system is just on the other side of this wall. It would save us a lot of time if we go through the air vents." She slipped into the air vent without much trouble.

"I can't believe I actually have to do these," said Jana reluctantly as she squeezed into the vents. She felt cramped in the small air vents and her entire body was pressed against the walls; it made her extremely uncomfortable. "How far are these vents," she asked as she struggled to squeeze forward.

"About one-hundred meters long."

"What! Are you kidding me! Why couldn't we just take the long route," she asked angrily.

"Because if we did take the long route; it would take us two hours to get to the subway tunnels. In here it only takes half an hour or less."

The dark elf let out a quiet grumble and continued to follow Velia through the vents. After thirty minutes of crawling or in Shepard's case, an hour. They had finally arrived at the subway system.

"What took you so long," Velia joked

She turned off her flashlight since the subway system was well light. "Hey, these vents are incredibly tight. My entire body was pressed against-," she said annoyed and stopping her sentence in mid track. She went on full alert mode and could hear footsteps slowly heading towards them. "You hear something," she whispered.

"Don't hear, smell," Velia whispered.

"Hide now." However, the argonian was already out of her sight. Jana took a quick look around for her; however, she barely had anytime as the footsteps slowly became louder and louder. She silently ran to a subway cart and hid in it. She could hear them coming closer and closer. Additionally, she could also hear the words of a strange unknown language.

"Potui occidere quinque mutum et ne unus quidm alienigeae oppugnabent. Hoc sugit," one of the aliens said bored.

The dark elf peaked around the corner to get a better view of the aliens. There were six of them. There appearance was that of a humanoid reptilian avian with pale light gray skin and looked around the same size and height of the most of the races on Nirn. They had a pair of arms similar to most of the races on Nirn and with three fingers on each hand; like the argonians. They had average size slim legs with what appeared to be bones sticking out on the back of there knee cap. They had two toes on each foot; similar to the argonains. There face was rather bony and pale with a flat beak, a set of mandibles, black eyes and what appeared to be bony feathers on top of there heads. They were all clad in heavy plated polished light gray metal armour with large thick collars around there necks. They were all heavily armed and spread out.

Jana quietly used an invisibility spell and quietly moved behind two of them. She then quickly finished the two off with a spark spell. The two aliens shields flashed for a brief moment and they fell to the floor shaking uncontrollably; they then quickly died from the lightning coursing through there bodies. Surprisingly, the spell passed through there armour and shields without much effort. It somewhat confused her since it takes some effort for a sparks spell to get pass even the weakest of shields; perhaps there shields are just weaker then there's.

However, before she could think it over more; the four remaining soldiers started to fire at her. The dark elf quickly rolled to cover behind a nearby subway cart. She pulled out her elven pistol and start to fire at her attackers. Her theory of weak shields was quickly proven false as the shots looked like they barely did any damage. Realizing that her gun is practically useless against them; she pulled out a fury spell and casted it on the alien behind the three.

Chaos quickly ensured as the enraged soldier shoot one of there comrades in the back; killing him instantly. They then fired at his two other comrades; however, they managed to survive the unexpected assault. The two then quickly finished off there insane comrade with a bullet through there head. The two aliens looked rather confused and puzzled by there teammate's unexpected violence against them.

Realizing that it was perfect time to strike; the dark pulled out a frostbite spell in her left hand and an invisibility spell in the other. She then sneaked up behind the two and placed a large icicle in the two's heads. Again, her magic easily passed through there shields; perhaps they don't have any resistance with magic? Also, if didn't have any resistance to it, then they probably couldn't use any magic in the first place; it seemed quite odd.

"She looked around the subway for Velia; however, she could not find her. Frustrated and worried, the dark elf called her out for her friend. "Velia, you can come out now." She then spotted her coming out of a nearby vent.

She took a quick glance at the scene in front of her. Six alien bird soldiers lay dead on the floor; there appearance unlike anything she's ever seen before. "Glad, that's over," she said relieved. She moved closer to the bodies to get a better view of them. "I've never seen anything like them before. Do you think that it may a mutation or an undiscovered race?"

"They're aliens," the dunmer quickly replied without a hint of hesitation.

"What, Aliens? How can you be sure," she questioned extremely sceptic of Jana's answer.

"Think about it."

Velia thought about and decided that Shepard was most likely right; however, the idea of extraterrestrials seemed rather insane. "So these aliens are the ones that invade shanxi and started killing everyone on it," she asked angrily.

"Bingo. I can't wait for the empire to show up and blast these barbarians to a pulp," she said slightly excited trying to make light of a situation she knew was grim. "We should be near the surface; so I'll take the lead. Remember to stay close to me at all times, don't move unless I say so and if you see one of them; hid," she ordered as she and Velia walked upwards towards the surface.

The once beautiful and magnificent city had been broken and torn apart from the constant bombing. Large and deep sinkholes filled with stone and dust had formed within the roads due to all the bombing. The streets were soaked in the dried up blood of innocence; with there bodies' blown apart and the pieces thrown violently all over the place. The tall and once amazing skyscrapers had been split and broken apart with rubble, fire, shards of glass and metal among the floor. The pitch black night sky was covered in dust and ash.

It disturbed, frightened and angered Jana that some people could be so cruel. She had encountered similar people like mercenaries, drug dealers, slavers and other criminals on one of her monthly stealth operations; however, even they were not this desperate or insane to do something like this. "By azura," she whispered in shock.

Velia was having the same reaction as Shepard; however, it was mostly fear as the state of the city and of her residents made her want to run. "How- how close are we to the evac," she asked scared. However, her comrade was completely unresponsive; instead she was kneeling on the floor praying.

"Quan fu la sinsa azura vaan mun alkar sih huum," she chanted in the daedric language. After the quick prayer, the dark elf got on her feet and turned to face Velia. "Which direction is the evac?"

"The north end of the city."

The dunmer mage started to walk north with Velia right behind her. "Stay close to me," she ordered quietly. Her entire mind and body was on full alert as she paid attention to every single detail of her surroundings.

They had been walking for two hours without much trouble as the lack of illumantion, Shepard's sense of her surroundings and Velia's sense of smell made it possible. The dark elf was getting somewhat tired and could tell that her partner was too. They would need a place to rest for the night as they were still twenty kilometres away from the evac site and Velia looked too exhausted to continue. However, falling asleep would ensure death; they would need to find a safe haven. "How you feeling," Jana whispered sounding a little bit tired.

"I'm fine tired. Why," she asked tired.

"We should find a place to rest down. At the rate we're going; it would take us ten hours to get there." Shepard looked around her; she could a supermarket, an apartment building and a hospital building. The two moved into the apartment building. The entire was complex was covered in blood and corpses; it sickened both of them down to there bones. Shepard looked around for each exit and entrance; blocking each one with either a rune spell or a piece of furniture in the way. After fortifying there temporally stronghold; they entered a random apartment on the third floor since Jana thought being on the third floor would give the most protection.

The room looked rather beautiful despite the large amount of blood and two corpses on the floor. The room was quite small having only two rooms; a bedroom and a bathroom. The bedroom had two single-sized pure white beds side by side each other. A window covered by brown drapes preventing any viewing in or out of the room. The walls were dark green and the floor a light brown carpet. A small tv was on top of a small brown desk, and a alarm clock and lamp on a drawer near the far side bed.

The two began to prepare for bed.

"I can't believe shanxi got attacked; it happened so fast," said Velia shocked as she looked down at the destruction below.

Jana walked up behind her and stared at streets below. The scene below would a shock for anyone without the will to bear the sight of so much death and blood. Surprisingly, Velia looked rather calm despite there current situation. She should be in panic mode like a normal civilian; perhaps she is just good at hiding her emotions. "Say, are you okay," she asked worried.

"I'm fine; you don't have to worry about me," she said with a hint of guilt.

Jana could sense that she was lying. "Are you sure?"

"In all opinion, I'm not okay. I just don't want to talk about," she said annoyed.

The dark elf took another look at the scene below; memories begin to flood back in her head. The memories were quiet fuzzy; however, she could hear screaming, crying, several gunshots then silence. The sounds of sirens followed shortly after. She drummed her fingers rapidly against the wall, her eyes blinking rapidly and her entire body shaking.

"Are you okay," asked Velia worried.

"I'm fine. Say, how come you didn't become a doctor," she asked surprisingly extremely calm as her entire body had stopped shaking in an instance. Her emotional state had also changed in an instance.

It slightly disturbed Velia that her friends mood could change so quickly. She wanted to dig further, but decided it would be best not to. "Being a doctor is too time consuming; not enough time for the family," she said as she crawled into bed.

Shepard satisfied with her answer; slipped into bed.

"Glad to have you by side," Velia said happy.

"Why?"

"Are you kidding?! You're like batman if he knew magic, was a dark elf and a girl," she said sounding rather impressed.

"Thanks. Who's batman?"

Velia looked at her confused. "Never mind. So how long have you been in the military and what kind of stuff did they taught you?"

"I joined when I was eight-teen; so that means I've been in the army for twenty years. Learn the basics of warfare in bootcamp. Eventually, became an expert at sniping, stealth operations, a black belt at thirteen different martial arts, alchemy, destruction and illusion magic," she bragged.

"You're basically batman," said Velia sounding quite impressed. She then quickly fell asleep.

A small smile formed around the dark elf's face and she quickly drifted asleep.

Sunlight passed through the drapes and entered the room. The light pierced the two's eyes and they then quickly got up; realizing that it was morning. Jana took a glance at the alarm clock; it read ten am on it. After checking if any aliens were nearby (there weren't); the two carefully slipped out of the apartment building and into the streets. They left the apartment with much of the traps and barricades intact.

They started to walk towards the evac site. There plan was similar to there last; don't get caught and get killed. However, being broad daylight made it difficult; through they manage slip through the city unseen. After five hours of walking; the two heard the sounds of magic, a frost atronoch and gunfire. Jana carefully approached the source of the sound; not knowing how many hostiles there were.

She and Velia could see an altmer hiding behind a rock casually shooting fire bolts and a frost atronach fighting four aliens; which they then quickly killed after fifteen minutes. The high elf's atronoch fizzled away and he walked towards them. 'Oh god, not him,' she cringed. The high-elf's face was covered in make-up and his rich colourful non-protective crimson red and gold thin robes. He had tanned light yellow skin and long silver white hair. He looked like someone who belonged at a ball, not in the army.

The high-elf walked towards the two. "Hello Shepard, hello citizen," he said somewhat rudely.

"Hello Arnus. How far is the evacuation si," said Jana who was rudely interrupted.

"Why aren't you wearing your armour?"

"Got destroyed in an explosion; had to remove it. Now how far is the evacuation site?"

"Typical," he rudely whispered quietly. The dark elf gave him a quick stare that signalled her knowledge. Realizing these, he turned his entire focus on Jana. "About three hours away, 'ma'am'," he said rudely. Shepard gave him another glance. "I mean lieutenant," he corrected himself quickly.

"We better get moving private," she said as she, Velia and Arnus started to walk towards the evacuation site.

"Actually, its second class private now," he replied sounding surprised at his minor accomplishment.

"Good for you; now you just have fifty-seven more ranks to go to catch up with me," she joked.

However, the high-elf didn't pick up the humour. "Let me remind you that my father owns of the largest mega corparations on nirn. I could easily-," he said great rudely.

"It was a joke," replied Jana annoyed.

"Are you sure? Because it sounds like threatened by me," he said rudely. Jana let out several loud giggles. "What's so funny?"

"You still think I'm actually threatened by you and your money; your riches pose no threat to me. I'm too valuable of a soldier to be vulnerable to bribing," she replied calmly.

The high elf opened up his mouth, but quickly closed it when he noticed his superior glaring at him with her red eyes seemingly piercing into his soul.

"Arnus, can you call a shuttle to come pick us up; my radio got destroyed," ordered Shepard.

Without hesitation, the artmer pulled out his radio. "This is second-class private Arnus-delemeri; I'm requesting a shuttle for pick up."

"Roger that, where are you and how many are needed for pick-up," said the radio-operator.

"Three and where somewhere in the north end of day-star; there's lots of buildings that have exploded," he replied completely clueless.

Jana cringed at the private's lack of location.

"Can you be more specific," asked the radio operator.

"Umm-," he replied as he looked around to get a better idea where he is. Jana snatched the radio out of Arnus' hand. "Hey!"

"This is Lieutenant Jana Karina Shepard, our coordinates are N17 E13."

"Roger that Lieutenant, a shuttle will arrive in fifteen minutes."

Shepard turned off the radio and handed it back to Arnus. "Shuttle will be here in fifteen minutes. I suggest that we stay out of sight until the shuttle arrives; we wouldn't want get to spotted by one of those damn birds," she ordered.

"Birds," replied Arnus and Velia in sync with each other.

"You know the aliens that were fighting; birds as I like to call them."

"I don't think that's what they're called," replied Velia.

"So what I'm supposed to; walk right up to one and ask them," she replied sarcastically.

"Well we can always ask them," said Arnus as he pointed at ten birds coming there way.

"Oblivion," yelled out Jana as she tossed herself, Arnus and Velia behind and a car seconds before bullets began to fly. "Velia, stay here and don't move until I say so." The argonian nodded her head in agreement. The dark turned and faced Arnus. "Arnus, how close can you get a storm atronoch to the birds?"

"About fifty meters. Also, the atronochs I know how to summon are flame and frost; not storm."

The dunmer quickly peaked over the car; the ten birds were attempting to get into defensive positions. She then slipped back into cover behind the car. "Arnus, get as close as you can to the birds then summon an atronoch; doesn't matter which kind. I'll cover you; now go," she ordered as started to throw bullets and destructive magic towards there attackers. She managed to down at least three so far.

Arnus ran passed the attacking aliens; who appeared to not even notice him. After about five minutes of hiding and running really fast to another hiding spot; the artmer summoned a frost atronoch near three of the birds. It started to run towards the three; who in return, unloaded there clips on the large frost beast. However, the atronoch seemed completely unfazed by bullets as he rushed towards the three with its arms flawing around madly; managing to cause serious damage to the three aliens.

Jana used the chaos around her too her advantage as she hit one of the birds with a fury spell. Unexpectedly, another bird quickly fired at his comrade without hesitation as soon as he noticed that his fellow teammate was glowing bright red. "Crap; I guess that's out of the picture." She then casted an invisibility spell and sneaked behind the three turians that were currently fighting a frost atronoch. Her cloak quickly disappeared and she then unleashed a flaming explosion; the three birds dropped to the floor in pain attempting to stop the burning; after a few seconds, they dropped to the floor dead. One of the aliens then tossed a grenade towards the frost atronoch and dunmer. Jana quickly rolled out of the way before she could get caught in the blast; however, the grenade managed to kill the atronoch.

The dark elf then quickly fired off lightning bolts at two nearby aliens; they fell to the floor twitching uncontrollably. She then focused her attention towards the two remaining aliens and charged up her magic for another lightning spell. However, before she could fire; the sound of heavy armour clinking approached her. "Arnus, take out those birds," she ordered. Arnus immediately started to fire at the two aliens. She shot flames towards the sound of the clinking. The flames hit the target spot on; disabling his cloak. However, the armour that he was wearing remained untouched and appeared to be fire-proof. He was clad in pearl white thin metal plated armour and looked only twenty; through, it was difficult to tell which age he was.

The white armoured alien raised his rifle towards the dunmer; in response, she charged towards him seconds before he could fire. Jana elbowed her opponent in the stomach then quickly grabbed control of his rifle. She then tossed him to the ground and forcibly removed the rifle from the alien's fingers. She pointed it towards the bird and prepared to fire; however, the alien pulled his side arm and aimed at Jana. Several shots were fired towards her; she managed to dodge each shoot without any trouble. However, a single shot managed to hit her in the right shoulder causing her to drop the rifle in pain. She gritted her teeth and clinched her bleeding right shoulder in pain. Her opponent let out a small smirk and aimed his sidearm towards her; unfortunately, the sidearm had overheated was of no use. He then reactivated his cloak before the elf could witness him doing it.

After quickly recovering from the gun wound; the young elf looked around for her opponent who had seemingly vanish. Her entire mind and body went on full alert as she looked and listened for wherever he might be. Suddenly, she could feel her until body being squeezed and a knife at the tip of the neck. She quickly cloaked herself in lightning causing her attacker to release her, his cloak to deactivate and him to become stunned by the cloak. Jana quickly pulled out her glass dagger and sprinted towards him attempting to finish him. The bird quickly recovered from the shock and noticed the dunmer charging towards him with her dagger in her right hand. He evaded the dark elf's slashes and swings at him with ease; he then pulled out his own knife and began to swing it around near the dark elf.

The battle seemed rather equal as both opponents easily evade or block each cut, punch and kick thrown at them. Eventually one of them gained the upper hand when the dark elf grabbed hold of the bird's collar and placed her dagger under his left arm. She then violently threw the man to the ground as her glass dagger cut through his flesh and bones. His left arm fell on the floor and he gripped his stump in pain; which was bleeding immensely.

Jana charged up a fireball attempting to finish off her opponent. However, the alien head butted her, punched her in the gut, grabbed her by the hair and kneed her in the face. He then smashed her against a wall, a glass window which quickly shattered and then tossed her to the ground. He crouched down and pulled out his knife; however, before he could finish her off, the approaching distinct sound of an engine approached. He turned around and noticed two people and a boxy blue and white shuttle behind him. Not knowing whether the shuttle was armed or not; he throw several smoke bombs on the ground and quickly disappeared from everyone's sight.

Codex: Empire military ranks and sub-divisions.

There are nine primary ranks in the empire's army and are divided into nine sub ranks. Private, sergeant, corporal, lieutenant, commander, captain, admiral, colonel and general are the nine primary ranks in order. The sub-ranks are divided into eight; first-class to eighth class (insert rank here.)

The empire's army is divided up into ten sub-divisions which considered of five ranks for each one; novice, apprentice, adept, expert and master. Scouts; the snipers and masters at long range combat, heavy soldiers; the heavy armoured soldiers great at large scale battles, light soldiers; the light armoured soldiers great at small skirmishes, battle mages; the warrior/mage conjurers; mages great for providing extra troops, mages; excellent for raw damage, healing and support, nightblades; the mage/assassin, infiltrators; a combination between stealth and normal combat,assassins; the intel gathering and target eliminating agents and blades; a deadly and powerful warrior who has mastered magic, stealth and basic combat perfectly, this are the ten sub-divisions.

**Author's notice: I can't believe that this chapter is over a thousand words longer then my last. Anyways, before people ask why I called the turians birds and aliens instead of just turians. I did because none of the primary characters knew that the turians are called turians and for unneeded completely pointless dramatic mystery. Look, I know it is kind of a bad reason to not simply call them turians, but just roll with it and don't worry they'll get called turians again soon enough. Also, will shepard die, the main protagonist of the story and who've spent the majority focusing on in the chapter? Also, I'm going to give you a heads-up, I haven't played any of the dlcs for any of the mass effect games and before you ask why don't I just go and buy them; I don't have x-box live anymore nor I have enough money. **


	3. Chapter 3

** The Elder Scrolls: Mass Effect**

**Author's notice: I've received a certain review that suggests I just turned the races of nirn into the system alliance. While this maybe somewhat true that the empire is just system alliance if they knew how to shoot fireballs out of the pinkies. Be aware that were only two chapters in and I haven't really got the time to focus on the culture and different races of nirn. Also, please note I can't work on the chapters every single day so it may take some time for chapters to be published. Also the battery for my computer got damaged Somehow, so I didn't have the chance to work on the story; sorry. Fortunately, I got a new battery for me computer.**

**This was originally suppose to be a dragonball/mass effect fusion fanfic until I realize that earth would be insanely overpowered since everyone could fly, shoot lasers and blow up small planetary bodies. Also expect a reference **

**Another point somebody made is why I don't just use the mass effect wiki and they're 100% right; anyways, unto chapter 3. **

** Chapter 3**

Saren walked across the barren desolated city that themselves had destroyed. He clinched his left stump which bleeding immensely with a cloth from his supplies. He felt incredibly weak and thirsty; his vision had become so blurry that everything had appeared to fade apart. He had walked for twenty minutes or two hours (he wasn't sure which one was correct) hoping to meet a friendly face; so far he hadn't. The turian chuckled weakly; it was almost ironic, killed on a foreign world where he's body would never be returned; instead just rot on the floor and all of his electronics were useless from his earlier battle. 'So this is how it ends; me dying at only twenty and on an alien world,' he thought both angry and afraid of what he knew was going to happen. He dropped to his knees in intense pain; he looked up to the alien sun and towards the direction he assumed Palaven was; waiting for death. However, a glimmer of hope emerged when he heard the faint, but distinct sound of turians.

"Somebody Help," he yelled out with all his might though he was not quite sure he was loud enough since he assumed he went unnoticed. "SOMEBODY HELP," he yelled out again, but much louder and causing him to cough up small amounts of blood.

He could hear the causal chatter among them quickly change to a more serious and focused one as they rushed towards him. Three turian soldiers rushed up towards him incredibly shocked at the injured lieutenant's injuries and surprised by how long he could live for.

"Spirits, what happened," asked the sergeant shocked by Saren's state.

"Call…. Shuttle…. Now…," he demanded weakly as he slumped to the floor unconscious.

The sergeant immediately pulled out his radio. "This is Sergeant Marinus, Lieutenant Saren is missing his left arm and bleeding a lot; I'm requesting a shuttle for pick up," he demanded quite urgently.

"I'll be there right away," the radio operator replied sounding deeply affected by the news as he hanged up the radio.

Sergeant Marinus tucked his radio back into his belt and rushed towards Saren. He had let go of the rag that was covering his wound and large amounts of blood were now pouring rapidly from his wound. The sergeant quickly pulled out a first aid kit and opened it up; it contained wrappings, large band aids, water, painkillers and packs of ice. The sergeant immediately covered the bleeding wound with several large band aids placed quickly on without any thought. He then took out several ice packs and pressured them unto the wound hoping to stop the bleeding. "Someone, get over here," he ordered towards his allies desperately. One of them ran up towards their Sergeant. "I need you to wrap that medical wrap around Saren's wound and over the ice pack," he ordered as he pushed the icepack down on Saren's wound and pointed his head towards the first-aid kit. The soldier immediately wrapped the medical wrap around there injured comrade's wound. Marinus continued to do he's best to keep Saren alive.

After twelve minutes or what seemed like an eternity to the entire squad, the shuttle had finally arrived. The shuttle hovered over the ground and out jumped General Desolas followed by three turian medics. "I want Saren attended to immediately," he ordered loudly and sounding quite desperate to heal his brother as quickly and best as they can.

The three doctors immediately rushed over towards Saren and quickly pulled out several objects which were; a small magnetic ball with plenty of short slim wires attached to the end, a bottle filled with blue gel and an artificial left arm. The doctors quickly pulled off the band aids that were covering Saren's wound and placed large amounts of the blue gel into the wound. One of the doctors then pulled out the small magnetic ball and placed it in the wound; making sure that all wires are placed in properly. The doctors then magnetically attached and screwed the robotic arm to the small metal ball. They had performed the operation completely accurate; however, they couldn't do if the arm was functional or not until Saren tested it for himself.

"How did this happen," demanded Desolas quite obvious angry towards the sergeant.

"I don't know, we just found him like this," replied Marinus quite intimidated.

After the operation was complete, the doctors carried the wounded turian abroad the shuttle followed by the four other turians.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saren felt weak, tired and incredibly dehydrated. His body had lost much of his original weight making him dangerously thin and he knew it too. He could multiple tubes in his arms injecting liquids into his veins. He opened up his eyes to see where he was. The room had bright white walls, medical tools on a table, two chairs by sides and posters of the different anatomy of various alien species. He could hear the sound of engines flaring and officers running around quite busy on their tasks. He could instantly tell that he was in a hospital room on a ship; which one he was on, he did not know.

The metal doors slide up and out step his brother Desolas. He walked towards his younger brother and took a seat on the chair left to the bed. "How are you feeling," he asked sounding quite concerned.

"I feel incredibly weak and exhausted. Other than that, I'm quite thankful that I'm still alive," he replied weakly and quite thankful for his survival. "Where are we and how long have I been out?"

"You're on my ship, the baracunicus and you've been out for eight hours," he said sounding proud though his tone was mostly concern for his brother. He stared at Saren's left arm which had remained unused and apparently unnoticed by Saren. "You haven't notice your left arm?"

Saren look at where he assumed only a stump was. Much to his surprise and gratitude, an artificial turian arm had been placed over his wound. He tried to move it; however, he was too dehydrated for his nerves to reach the robotic arm. After several tries, he looked up and asked, "Doesn't this kind of model cost millions; why waste so much?"

Desolas was greatly surprised by younger brother's comment. "Because you're my younger brother and one of the soldiers we have the privilege to have in the army. You're a twenty year old lieutenant who accomplished more five years than most people carry out in their entire career, and you're a spectre candidate," he replied placing importance on his left few words.

"You put my name as a spectre candidate, but why," he asked incredibly excited and happy because of his brother's action; however, he was too exhausted to show any sign of it.

"Like I said, you're one of our best soldiers and deserve to have the chance to become a spectre. Unfortunately, you can't go through spectre training until two years," he replied saying quite displeased by his last words.

"Do you know when I'll be out of here?"

"I don't actually know; doctors say it's between one to four months," he replied sounding unsure if he would ever make it out at all. "How did you lose your arm?"

"Got cut by with a dagger by one of those weird and strange things down there," he replied sounding afraid of what was below. "Listen, these aliens were fighting; they're not one race, it's an entire alliance," he warned.

"I know, the soldiers informed me about that,"

"No, that isn't what you should be concerned about. Listen, these things are unlike anything we've ever faced before and have powers beyond our imagination; they have magical powers. They can raise the dead, make you go insane, turn metal into metal, heal wounds within minutes, control fire, ice and lightning and summoned monsters from thin air. They're basically gods," he replied sounding quite serious and certain that he was telling the truth; however, he sound quite delusional. "And don't say I'm imagining things, because I've witness things do these things with my own eyes,"

"Are you sure you're not just hallucinating." He quickly changed the subject when he noticed that his brother wanted to prove him wrong. "Anyways, I better get going," he replied as he got up and walked towards the door. "And when this whole thing clears over and everything goes back to normal; I'll buy a couple of drinks." Desolas stepped out of the room and into the hallway. 'Magical powers, ridiculous,' he thought to himself as he walked towards the bridge refusing to believe his brother's words; however, a part of him believed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shepard lay on a small single-sized hospital bed; her mind completely indulged in her own mind. She twisted and turned violently; remembering something that she would rather forget. She saw a narrow long hallway with the ceiling, floor and walls a pale ash black. A wave of fire danced around the hallway violently. Thick clouds of smoke obscured her vision; she remembered it was difficult to breath and her eyes were watery due to all the smoke.

Three extremely burnt corpses kneeled with their heads pointing downwards. There skins were a pale gray colour and nearly all of their skin had dried up. A puddle of blood had seeped unto the ash floor. Two of them easily towered over her and the last one looked quite small.

Slowly the three cranked their heads upwards; it was unsettling to say the least. There faces were of sorrow like they have just been betrayed by somebody they trusted dearly.

"You could have prevented this," said one of them with a raspy and bitter voice.

"You could have stopped this," said another with a sour and womanly voice.

"You could have," said the small child with a high and sour voice.

Guilt and sorrow soon overwhelmed the dark elf. She couldn't tell if a dream or a flashback of some disturbing flashback. "No, no! NO!" she had screamed trying to deny the claims of the three in front of her. "Yes," she whispered.

The dark-elf quickly shot upwards out of bed. She was glad to be out of the disturbing yet realistic like dream. Was it real or was it just a dream; whatever it was. She could not tell.

The three burnt corpses looked awful familiar as if they were related to her somehow. She knew that her parents and younger brother had died in an accident; how they died, she did not know. In fact, she had dreamt similar dreams before, all quite different yet all so similar; sometimes the past really was whatever you make it to be.

When she woke up; she founded herself in a large hospital room surrounded by a dozen other patients and healers. The place was damp and warm. The walls, ceiling and floor were all made of quarried stone. She found out that her clothes replaced earlier by thin incredibly itchy white hospital robes; something that greatly bugged her. She checked her body for any undergarments; there was none. The elf grumbled in slight anger; she needed to get some actual clothes on.

She saw an argonian healer attending the patients; the doctor looked awfully like Velia; however the majority of her face was covered by a thick hood and she was dozens of feet away from her. 'Is that Velia,' she thought as she rubbed her eyes to get a better look; it was still difficult to get a better look. She decided to forget about for the time being.

She could hear the sound of magic, chatter and engines roaring. She covered her ears in annoyance due to the noise going on around her. While her body had been fully healed her mind has not as she had quite the headache. The dark elf slowly lifted herself off the bed and dragged herself towards the exit door unnoticed and still half a sleep. She approached the door and was about to open it on somebody took notice of her. In a flash, a redguard man jumped in front of her and blocked her path. The dark elf moved her hand away from the doorknob and stared at the man in front of her.

He had dark brown skin, thin short black hair and was about twenty-three years old. He had an athletic body with a very noticeable muscular build and was about the same height and size as Shepard. He wore a dark blue thin military jacket with a few gold and silver badges pinned unto his left chest and wore dark blue pants. "Shepard, nobodies suppose to leave without a doctor's permission," he ordered.

"Hello David, how's it been," she asked casually and half a sleep. "Now if you excuse me, I have to get my clothes and get away out of these barrages of sounds," she replied annoyed as she attempted to nudge her away out.

Anderson grabbed her by the sleeve and pulled her back; she staggered back a few feet after he had released his grip. Shepard growled quietly under breath annoyed. "Wait here, I'll get your clothes for you and some medicine." Anderson slowly walked away from her hoping she wouldn't try to run.

Jana leaned against the wall and took several deep breaths and speed up her heart rate. She then sent several light shocks through and slightly increased her body temperature. She quickly changed from being nearly asleep to being fully awake; she felt like she could run a marathon or parkour around solitude if she didn't have an annoying headache.

She saw Anderson coming back carry a set of clothes and a small dark blue potion in his hand. He stopped and placed the set of clothes on the floor and then offered the dark blue potion in his hand for her. "The doctors say you can leave as long as the drink this potion."

Jana grabbed the potion out of the redguard's hand and immediately chucked it down her throat. It tasted incredibly thick and bitter; however, it still easily washed away her headaches as she feel them quickly going away. She removed the empty bottle away from her mouth and wiped the remaining contents off her mouth. She felt relieved to have received the potion and showed it too. "Do you know where a fountain is; that potion you gave me tasted disgusting," she replied sounding much more awake than last time.

Anderson wondered why Shepard seemed much more awake. 'It's probably the potion,' he thought to himself. "There's a water fountain near the bathrooms." He pointed towards a fountain near the other side of the room.

Shepard grabbed the clothes that laid on the ground and walked quickly towards the bathroom. She took a quick drink from the fountain and stepped inside the bathroom. She checked the pile of clothes had given her. Everything was there; her undergarments and her black t-shirt, pants and show were all present. She slipped into one of the stalls and quickly changed; she felt glad to be wearing something that actually belonged to her.

She walked out of the bathroom and towards Anderson; however, a nearby argonian healer noticed her.

"Hey Shepard, how's it going," she said as she walked towards revealing a familiar face.

"I'm doing fine Velia; how about you?"

"Great, I got a change to retest my restoration skills. They may not be as sharp as before, but there still quite efficient," she replied proud of herself with her eyes shut and her posture showing confidence.

"Where are we," asked Jana curious at where here is. Velia didn't respond as she still unfocused on reality; it was quite annoying for Jana. "Velia, where are we," she yelled in the argonian's ear.

Velia was immediately snapped back into reality. "You don't have to yell," she said annoyed as rubbed her ears in very slight pain.

"Where are we," said Shepard again sounding much more frustrated.

"You're on shanxi twelve miles below the surface of the city Enderberg in an underground secret military base. Where the best warriors, mages and assassins the empire has to be offer has gathered together to fight an alien menace. Sounds crazy, I know," she informed sounding like a narrator for some cheesy sci-fi movie.

"Meh," she replied emotionless. She then walked away from Velia (which she found to be quite rude); having no point to talk to her anymore.

She walked towards Anderson who was still waiting by the exit door. She opened the door and walked out of the building with Anderson right behind her. "So David, do you know where we're supposed to go?"

"Just follow me." He walked through the large hallways of the complex and stopped at a large metal door. He pulled out a small electronic key and inserted it into the lock. "Gear up and meet me at the end of the south side of the hallway. Your armours should be on the far side of the room," he said opening the door for her. He then walked away as soon as the elf had entered the room.

Shepard turned on the lights to show rows of unique and interesting sets of armour displayed across the room. She looked around the room for her own set of armour. Immediately, she sprinted towards the set. The armour was midnight black, skin-tight and basically weightless. It had an ebony light gray mask with a thick black hood over; the mask was capable of thermal and night vision. Small little black blades attached to the backside of the leather/ebony boots. A long black malachite/silk fiber cape was on the armour which connected to the hood. The cape was capable of making someone with the proper weight to glide around the sky like if they were almost flying. A med-size black leather skirt was on the outside of the armour and the pale gray leather gloves had three small thin black metal blades on the wrist. A small pale gray belt with a small shield generator on the back of the suit. A circular badge displaying a crescent eclipsed bright shiny yellow sun with bright white below and dark purple above symbolizing azura was above her breasts . It was the distinct and awe-inspiring armour of the nightingales; a group that had once been master thieves, now the greatest intel gatherers and infiltrators in the empire.

She slipped the nightingale on like a glove, it felt as light a feather to her. She then looked around the room for her weapons since Anderson had said to come geared up. She looked around the area until she spotted a chest with her name on it. She attempted to open the chest; surprisingly, the chest was locked. 'That's odd; it does have my name on it," she thought to herself confused. She brought her pointing finger near the lock and sent a burst of lightning to the electronic lock causing to open. She was going to ask Anderson for the keys, but it seemed like a hassle for both of them.

A few weapons and tools were inside of the chest. The first was an elven sniper rifle; a weapon both deadly and silent. It was bright gold and quite long, flat, narrowed and smooth. The design of the rifle was quite completely edgeless had one could slide their hand across the rifle. Secondly, pair of heavy silenced Daedric pistols was in the chest. They had a rough spiky demonic appearance. Was black and gray with streaks of bright red leading to the barrels. Thirdly, a pair of short silver katanas, a few smoke bombs, shurikens, ammo, a laser lockpick and two ebony daggers was in the chest. She pulled out the sniper rifle, pistols, katanas, lockpick, ammo and daggers. She then walked out of the armoury basically looking like a one-woman army.

She walked south towards the end of hallway into a small meeting room. A crowd of soldiers gathered around an Imperial man on top of a podium; eager for what he was about to say and unaware of the highly armoured dunmer behind them. The crowd was composed of rieklings, giants, elves, men and beastfolks. The imperial had thin straight gray hair and had tanned turquoise skin. He had a very little muscular build yet his light gray military clothes gave the impression that he was larger.

"Sup," said Jana casually; attracting the attentions of the people in front of her. "How's it been Williams," she asked casually towards the imperial on the podium.

"Shepard, why are you carrying so many weapons," asked General Williams wondering if Shepard was sane or not.

"Anderson told me gear up, so I did."

"Alright then." Williams faced towards Anderson. "Did you tell her to grab a bunch of weapons," he asked slightly angrily.

"No sir, I just told her to gear up," replied Anderson completely serious.

General Williams then brought his attention back unto Shepard. "Sigh, just slip your way into the crowd," he ordered annoyed.

Jana took a quick glance at the large crowd in front of her which she would feel quite uncomfortable being stuck inside. "I think I'll just hang back here," she replied leaning her back against the wall causing the general a bit extra annoyance.

Williams took his attention away from Shepard and focused on the crowd in front of him. He then went into great detail about the alien attackers; their species' name, technology, weakness and lack of knowledge of magic, how they made first contact and the estimated reason why they were invading which was to colonize the planet. He then went unto explain operation winking skeever. The plan involved fifty small strike teams to be sent across the planet to kill every single turian on the planet. The second step of the plan involved the empire's 69th armada to destroy every to every single turian ship in orbit except for one. That one ship would a tracking spell placed on it and would hopefully give them the location of one of their colonies; the reason was never explained.

After the general finished explaining everything; the crowd of two-hundred people exited the room and headed towards the surface.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Shepard, David, Arnus and a Breton by the name of Jack sat in the back of an elven helicopter hidden within the clouds of the night sky, undetectable to both radar and the ears. Their mission was to eliminate all hostiles in the east end of day-star. They would be landing in a nearby rain forest for safety

The young adult elf had her rifle clinched firmly between her athletic legs and her back leaned erect against the wall ready for what's ahead. She felt greatly worried about the ordeal and what she hoped will not happen. However, she didn't fear for her own life or for the life of her fellow soldiers since she seemed quite sure they could themselves. Instead, she was worried for what will happen if it blows up into one big war. They knew very little about the turians despite the large amount of information they had received. They didn't how big their military is, how many colonies they had, their destructive capabilities or if they have any allies; the turians most likely know very little of them too.

If the turians proved stronger than the empire then enslavement would seem like the most likely thing to happen the. If the empire proved stronger then nearly all of the turian worlds would see destruction beyond there imagination. If both sides were equal; well let's just say unfortunate things will happen. The dark elf sighed under her ebony mask hoping it will never come to that.

She looked at her fellow soldiers to see how they were doing.

Anderson was sitting firm and straight ready for any threats they might face. He fairly confident that the turians weren't extremely dangerous He was checking his orcish assault-rifle to see if it was tuned to his liking. The redguard smiled slightly after he was finished checking his rifle and strapped it on his back. He then ran a simulation in his head of every tactic he knew to see which was the most effective.

Jack was completely still and emotionless, his eyes were cold and calculating and he was completely focused on their job ahead. He paid zero attention to the people around him. He reminded Shepard of Archmage Maganus since they seemed to carry similar traits. However, he wasn't as cold or as calculating as the archmage.

Arnus was the only who seemed nervous about their assignment as his twitching noticeably, he was fiddling his fingers rapidly; tapping his foot at a fast paced and nervously hummed a small tune to himself.

"Are you okay," asked Shepard who wondered if Arnus was well enough to fight.

"Don't worry; I'm fine," he lied.

Shepard could easily tell that the high-elf was lying. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want one of my comrades to get hurt because you chicken out. So I'll say it one last time; are you okay," she asked sounding slightly desperate for his response

"I'm fine, just a little bit nervous but I can handle myself" he replied.

His answer seemed satisfying to the dark elf; she then turned her attention away from the high-elf. "So Jack; how long have you been the military for," she asked wanting to know more about the stranger in front of him.

The Breton had short brown cropped hair, light brown eyes and had light white skin. He was about five feet tall, had a slim muscular build and looked about thirty-one. He wore a thick enchanted light brown leather jacket and pants with a plain white shirt underneath his jacket and night-vision googles over his forehead. The only protection he had was his shield generator around his belt and his own magical defences; however, he was fairly certain that he had enough protection. His only weapon was a small red pistol by his hip which greatly contrasts the young woman facing him who was armed to the teeth.

"Eighteen years then I quit being a soldier," he replied having very little interest in their conversation.

"So why are you here?"

"Is it obvious elf, I'm a mercenary," he replied calmly as he spun his pistol around his fingers.

Having a mercenary on her team was quite bothersome to her. She did not enjoy mercenaries since they seem unloyal, greedy and unwilling to serve without a reward.

"I would have expected a girl like you to pick up on the obvious. That head-trauma you've received may have given some slight brain damage," he replied coldly.

'Great, he's a mercenary and an asshole,' she thought angrily to herself. Her face was basically covered in disgust; fortunately, her face was covered by her mask. "How long have you been a mercenary for," she asked trying her best not to show distaste in her words

"Eight years."

"And what kind of work do you do?"

"Any kind, he doesn't really matter what the job is as long as the pay is good," he replied with a grin on his face causing the dunmer even more disgust. "I'm starting to get confused by why you are even talking to me. We only just meet and it's unlikely we'll be encountering each other occasionally." Jack and Shepard both drew themselves away from the conversation.

"We should be reaching the LZ in any second now so make sure you're prepared," informed the pilot as he flew the chopper over the forest and hovered it twenty-meters above the LZ. The four soldiers jumped out of the helicopter; Anderson landed on the ground with a loud thud carrying a bag of supplies, Jack landed without much effort, Arnus fell from the chopper and Shepard landed gracefully on a tree branch.

"Just call me when you did pick up," informed the pilot as he flew away from the four soldiers.

"So does anybody know where Day-star because I can't see anything and I'm covered in mud," replied Arnus slightly angry as he lifted himself up out of the mud and wiped the dirt off of his face. The thick darkness made it impossible to see without a pair of night-vision goggles.

"To the west and it's probably best if you put these one," said Anderson as he lent night-vision goggles to the high elf. Arnus grabbed the goggles from the redguard's hand and strapped them on. Anderson pulled out one from the bag and strapped it on. "So now that I can see, does anyone know where we are," asked Arnus.

"According to my radar, we are about five kilometres away from the city; so it shouldn't take us very long," replied Shepard who had climbed the top of the tree to get a better view. "We should probably get going." She jumped down from the top of the tree and landed on the ground. "So who wants to take lead?" Nobody volunteered. "So nobody wants to take lead? I guess I'll take lead then." She started to sprint towards the city making sure her comrades were directly behind her . She could go faster than what she was going; however, she didn't know how fast or how long her fellow teammates could run. She was tightly clenched; ready for any threats that pop up. She gripped the daedric pistol in her left hand and had a flare spell ready in her other hand. She turned her head left to right for every ten steps she took; carefully analyzing the environment around her. She sprinted quietly through the forest; making that each step was as silent as the wind and that her feet do not land in the many puddles below. However, her fellow teammates seem unable to move as quietly as her even after she ordered them too. The group's footsteps were quite noticeable to anyone nearby; something that worries the dark elf.

After an hour of either walking, running or sprinting, the four soldiers had finally made it to the east end of the city. The trip had been quiet with most of the comments made being about Shepard going too fast or to slow; something that annoyed her since she had change her pace almost every three minutes.

The four walked into the city being prepared for anything that may come. Weapons gripped tightly against their fingers and spells readied for the dangers ahead. The group soon found out the place was crawling with turians when one of them spotted them and started to fire at them. Jack put up a magical barrier allowing his squad-mates time to find cover behind a corner store.

Shepard had her back against the concrete wall. She could feel bullets bouncing off the wall; any second, one them was going to pierce the wall and her body. She gripped her pistol firmly in his left hand and had her flare spell readying in her right. She held up her right hand to signal her comrades of her next move. The squad turned off their goggles and the dark elf launched the spell towards a large batch of turians at ludicrous speed; the white stream beamed landed and exploded in a bright white light causing temporally blindness and distortion for them. Shepard, David, Jack and Arnus quickly advantage of the situation and fired upon the twenty turians taking them down with ease. Unfortunately, the flare spell and the gunshots had alerted a large platoon of turians five kilometres north.

Shepard's sharp elf ears could pick up the faint sound of heavy treads rolling against the road and flaring of a powerful engine. She casted a detect life spell; she could sense a great number of soldiers heading their way. "Looks we've just kicked the hornet's nest," she informed as she pointed north.

It didn't take long for the rest to realize what Shepard was saying and followed her to a two-story tall furniture store at the end of the south end of the block. Jana grabbed hold of the doorknob and pushed and pulled on it; unfortunately, it would not budge. However, it was not much of a problem for her as she easily managed to bypass the rather simple security on the door. The four soldiers climbed to the second floor of the building and begin to push fridges, vaults and anything else they can find against the walls for extra protection. They positioned themselves all against the same large glass pane window; close to heal one another and yet far enough so they wouldn't be taken out by a single quick spray of bullets.

"So, how many are coming," asked Anderson as he pulled out his orcish assault rifle and casted an ebonyflesh spell over his light red and black redguard armour.

"About two-hundred and a tank; should arrive in twenty minutes," informed Shepard as she readied her elven sniper rifle.

"Wait; did you just say two-hundred," asked Arnus greatly surprised by what he just heard.

"Plus a tank."

"Shouldn't we call for back-up?"

"Hmm, I don't think so. They may have us outnumbered but we have them greatly overpowered," she replied fairly confident; through, she did listen to her comrade's advice and informed their pilot of their situation. Unfortunately, he would not be able to arrive until well after the battle has started. "Back-up won't arrive until an hour has passed. In the meantime, let's unleash hell."

The footsteps of the approaching platoon became louder and louder; they all could hear the sound of heavy treads and a strong engine flaring the background. They could see at least thirty turians heading their way completing unaware of them. Shepard quickly fired off twelve rounds and managed to cap twelve turians with ease. She then quickly took cover and reloaded her rifle. The eighteen remaining turians on the streets quickly started to sprint to cover. Anderson fired off a few short burst on a couple of turians managing to kill four of them; one-hundred and seventy-six turians now stay.

Arnus summoned a frost atronoch near six turians who were attempting to take cover behind an ally. The turians were quite surprised when a spinning large purple orb formed near them and a ten foot tall behemoth came out of it. The turians fired at the frost-atronoch; however, the bullets only deflected off its Stralheim flesh and charged towards the six turians easily managing to take them down. It then charged towards the eight remaining turians on the street; however, a sticky grenade stuck to the atronoch managing to kill it. However, it did not make much of a difference as they all quickly gunned down by Anderson.

The one-hundred and seventy remaining turians split up into three groups and quickly sprinted towards cover. However, thirty of them were quickly vanquished by the four above.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had only been ten minutes and already they've lost a third of their platoon by the hands of the four aliens at the end of the street. Desolas felt rather idiotic and ashamed for falling in such an easily seen ambush and allowing thirty of his men to be killed so quickly; however, even he couldn't prepare for what happened after that. Monsters magically appeared from spinning dark purple orbs. His own troops going completely insane and attacked one another. Dead raising from the grave and attacking the living. Blasts of lightning, fire and frost killed his troops one after another. Desolas wished he would have listened to his brother's warning which is starting to look a lot less crazy.

He knew that if they could not find advantage soon, they'll quickly be taken. Fortunately, a small or quite large and heavy glimmer of hope emerged when a turian tank drove into the scene. Desolas smirked as the tank raised its main gun upwards towards the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jana, Jack, Anderson and Arnus saw the smooth stream lined white and red tank slowly lifts its main gun towards them; they could hear the sound of a round being readidied. Jana dropped her sniper rifle and readied lightning spells in both her hands. She touched her wrists against each other and formed a ball shape using her palms; she bent down and tucked her arms beside her left hip, a small glowing blue ball formed in her hands.

She quickly straightened out her arms and a concentrated light blue beam of energy emerged from her hands at the exact moment the tank fired at them. The two projectiles hit each other in mid-flight; the tank round exploded in midair preventing the team's death. Unfortunately, the explosive destroyed most of their cover sending them flying back a few feet and small pieces of shrapnel blinded their teammate Jack whom took the majority of the explosion

Jana slowly lifted herself off the floor; her entire body groaned in pain from the explosive. Her vision had become blurry as the flash from the explosion overwhelmed her night-vision equipment, everything around her sounded much quieter, her head ached in pain. Fortunately, the effects quickly wearied off as her senses went back to normal.

She looked around the area to check on her teammates' state. Anderson and Arnus had been knocked back a few feet; through they quickly got back up on their feet. Jack was lying motionless on the floor; blood poured from his body. 'Shit,' thought Shepard worriedly as he took a closer look at him. It was impossible to tell if he was alive or dead and she couldn't get any closer to find out and while she may despise Jack for his mercenary lifestyle; she didn't want him to die yet.

She telekinetically pulled the Breton near some cover and herself too. She checked the man's pulse; he was alive, barely. She knew that if Jack didn't receive medical attention soon he'll slowly die.

"We've got a man down," she yelled towards the two. Arnus and Anderson rushed towards the two and took cover behind the wall. They could hear the turians running towards the building.

"Can any of you heal him," asked Shepard as she pulled out her daedric pistols and dual-wielded them.

"Nope," replied Anderson as he readied his assault rifle.

"Not at all," replied Arnus as he readied a firebolt in his left hand a summoning spell in his right.

Shepard called for back-up; however, several turians had already entered the building delaying her chance.

Twenty turians came into their sights; the three comrades quickly dashed away from their position mere seconds before they were fired upon. Surprisingly, none of them were injured; not even Jack. The three comrades each took cover behind the varying items that had been spread around due to the blast. Arnus summoned a frost atronoch near the turians blocking their path. The atronoch charged towards them swinging its arm around madly managing to knock out several of them.

Shepard, Anderson and Arnus quickly took advantage of the situation and killed the turians in quick succession. Unfortunately, they could hear a much larger group heading towards them; they needed back-up and fast.

Shepard activated her radio. "This Lieutenant Shepard, We really need some back-up like now," she said loudly as fired several rounds at some turians while sprinting to cover.

"Doo doo de de de da da de does la la la dah."

'Is that elevator music,' thought Shepard confused as she set three turians on fire.

"Hello and welcome the emperors' instant help team. How may I help you," the lady asked with a cheerful yet monotone voice.

"We need back-up!" The elf blasted the tank outside with lightning seconds before it fired and destroying the tank round in mid-flight.

"For help with technical problems press one, for medical care press two, for fire problems press three, for food problems press four, for-."

"There isn't any fucking buttons," she replied angrily as she tossed a few turians out the window.

"For Construction problems press five, for sleeping problems press six, for emotional problems press seven, for sexual problems press eight-"

"There's a fucking tank out there," she said incredibly frustrated as she shot some turians in the knee.

"You have picked food problems. The first step to picking a good sweet roll is using love and pain -."

"I don't give a shit about your retarded fucking sweet rolls; just send some fucking back-up," she replied unbelievably angry.

"…. Okay."

A ten foot tall heavily armoured giant fell fifty feet high from a helicopter and landed with a loud thud. The giant wore bulky round streamlined shiny dark gray ebony armour. His armour was tight and form-fitting preventing anything from reaching his flesh. He had large sphere shaped shoulder-plates that encompassed his shoulder size three times over. His plating on his arms were round and smooth with a heavy long thin silver cylinder shaped mana cannon placed over his right arm. His chest-plate was round and smooth and had multiple engraving on the front. The plating on his legs was similar to the plating on his arms and his heavy large ebony boots stomped the ground with noticeable force. A metal box shaped tank filled with magicka extract was strapped to his back. A thick large tube connected from the top of his tank to the side of his cannon. His helmet was the same as a redorian guard expect only dark gray and the long fin on the back removed.

The giant stood up and looked at the area in front of him. There was fifty turians and a tank in front of him; nothing too dangerous. They fired their weapons at the ebony-clad giant only to have each shot bounce off like rubber. The giant grunted loudly annoyed as he aimed and charged his cannon towards the fifty turians. They all rushed to cover as soon as they saw a build up of light-blue light on his right arm; however, the giant shoot a light-blue concentrated beam of energy at them killing them within seconds.

He turned his attention towards the turian tank in front of him. He charged his gun a second time while the tank aimed its main gun at him. However, before the tank could even fire; a light blue beam of energy hit the barrel of the gun causing the metal on the barrel to melt and the tank incapable of harm. The turians inside begin to panic slightly when they heard the sound of hot plasma hitting the tank and the scent of hot melted metal; they knew they were sitting ducks. They panicked even more when they could hear the giant's footsteps getting closer and closer; they grabbed their guns for protection.

The giant climbed on top of the tank and melted the metal with a small thin beam of plasma. The gun melted through the metal like butter and the giant lifted the metal off to reveal two frightened turians inside. They fired their guns at the giant; bullets proved useless once again. The giant quickly snap each turians' body with ease. He tossed the broken corpses on the floor and began to make his way towards the hardware store at the end of the street.

General Desolas sprinted towards the building that the aliens have taken shelter in. Behind him were the forty remaining turians. It had originally been a platoon of two-hundred. Unfortunately, they were quickly shortened when four; well three now alien soldiers took them out. They apparently took out fifty turian soldiers and a tank in the span of five minutes; he knew because he just lost contact with them a few minutes ago.

If those four could take out one-hundred and fifty-turians in such quick time and with only a single causality; he could only imagine what a full platoon could no. He knew they were completely beat when it came to ground warfare; perhaps they'll do better when it came to space warfare.

Another thing that both worried and intrigued was what they capable of and their technology. Saren was right; they are gods and even if they win the war; it would be nearly impossible to keep them in line. He wondered if he could find a way to replicate their power. Their technology was both primitive and incredibly advance. On one hand books, scrolls, paint, pens and pencils were incredibly common instead of datapads. They didn't use sliding doors only electronic metal doors that opened on hinges. Their shield technology was also primitive; he had brought back a shield generator back to the ship a few hours ago for testing; it had two thirds of the strength of the average shield. However, their armour more then made up for it. Apparently, despite the armours' incredible protection; most of them were surprisingly light and made out of unknown materials. He wondered if it he replicate the materials they have. Their weapons were also incredibly superior most of the time. The majority of the team the aliens' shoots from their guns somehow manage to go unnoticed by their shield generators. The shoots didn't overpower or disable their shield generator; they just went unnoticed. They also appeared to have master energy weapons.

Their military vehicles were quite impressive and dangerous. They were light, manoeuvrable, fast, tough and downright powerful. He had witnessed several of the alien vehicles shooting either blasts of fire, lightning, plasma or frost.

Desols felt a heavy shrug of guilt for being the sole reason for this war. Maybe if he had just contacted them peacefully they'll be willing to hand over some of their technology. Unfortunately, it was too late to find the answer.

Desolas and his men made to the improvised fortress and aimed their guns at the window. However, before they could fire; the sound of heavy metal hitting the ground repeatedly. They turned their attention towards the source and readied their guns. A dark-gray metal clad giant came charging towards them its right arm cannon glowed a light blue. He and his men fired their guns at the giant only to have each shoot ricochet off. The giant unleashed a light blue beam of plasma upon the turians easily killing them. Desolas had managed to avoid the plasma beam; unfortunately, his left leg had been caught in the blast and reduced to ashes. He fell to the floor in intense pain and clinched his left leg in pain. The beam had burnt most of his flesh preventing any bleeding; however, it only made the pain worse.

He pulled out his pistol when he noticed the giant coming towards him. He threw several warp grenades at the giant hoping to weaken his armour. The giant was quite surprise and confused by the blast. He protected his body with his arms, but he soon realize it didn't do any direct damage instead all felt a slight tingly sensation. He wondered what the purpose of the attack was; it didn't really matter as he ran towards the last remaining turian.

Desolas fired several shoots hoping to take down the giant; it made a few noticeable dents on the armour; however, the bullets were ineffective. He crawled away quickly in fear; however, the giant's large heavy metal boot stomp unto his back. He could feel and hear the sound of his spine being broken; his hips and legs felt incredibly numb. He screeched out in unbelievable pain. He knew he made a terrible mistake; he went to war with a far superior race just because they broke a law they did not know and he sent thousands of turians too their death. He even ordered his men to kill civilians something that is incredible illegal. He felt like he didn't deserve the role of a General anymore as he had brought unbelievable shame to the turian hierarchy more then anyone, caused his brother to lose his arm, killed innocent civilians and sent his own men to their doom. 'Spirits forgive me,' he whispered softly as he felt his body being tightly grabbed by the giant's metal gloves. He screamed out incredible pain as the giant slowly ripped his body in half; he could feel his flesh and bones being split in half and then there was silence. General Desolas body ripped in half from the bottom of his chest; blood and organs poured unto the floor.

The giant stared at them bloody mangled corpse that he was holding and smiled. He tossed the mangled top half of the corpse through the window of the hardware store. The body came crashing through the window causing the body and several pieces of glass to come flying through. Anderson and Arnus jumped back in shock as the body hit the floor; Shepard stared at it in disgust. She had seen plenty of dead bodies before in fact they were plenty of corpses beside them; it's when they're in unbelievable and disgusting states that made her uncomfortable. Why can't people just simply put a bullet through their head instead of torturing them until they die?

"By the gods, what in oblivion just happened," asked Anderson shocked and disgusted.

Shepard looked at the window that the body had come out of. She walked to the window and looked out; she could see a metal giant standing on the road, plenty of mangled corpses on the streets, blood and organs spilled unto the streets and the other half the mangled turian. "Guys, back up is here," she replied getting an uneasy feeling from the giant below.

Shepard, Anderson and Arnus (with Anderson carrying Jack) walked outside of the hardware store and towards the giant. "So you're the back up," replied Arnus feeling uncomfortable near the giant. Even Shepard felt uncomfortable, but Anderson did not.

"Yes, I am, Shuttle should arrive any second now," he replied with a cackling disturbing voice. A light blue malachite shuttle landed near the five and they climbed aboard.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Codex: Flare spell.

An alteration spell created by the dragonborn during the 4th era in order to blind troops and quickly take them out. The flare spell isn't actually a true spell rather it's a heavy modification of magelight. A fired flare spell will shoot out in a condensed small bolt of light, explode in a bright flash and quickly fade away. The spell is most common with battlemages and nightblades.

Codex: Conjure Armor

A spell invented by the archmage Maginus during the 5th era in order to add an extra layer of defence. What made it different from other armor spells is that it can be casted while wearing a set of armor and still have an effect; it is also considered a conjuration spell not an alteration spell due to the fact it summons magical armor.

Codex: Kamehamaha

A spell invented by Kamehamaha during the 5th era to created the ultimate destructive spell. The kamehamaha is a powerful light blue blast of pure plasma capable of incredible destruction. The spell hits a target with X amount of force and heat. The more magicka consumed; the more powerful and wider the blast and the more time it takes to charge the blast. So if 500 units of magic is used then the amount of force would equal 5000 pounds and the heat equals 5000 degrees. There are three varients of the kamehamaha; the multi-kamehamaha where multiple beams are fired, the beam-kamehamaha where the beam lasts depending on how many magicka is being consumed per second and the standard kamehamaha.

Codex: Military strength of empire

The military might of the empire is considered to be one of the most powerful in the galaxy with the only thing coming close would be the combined might of the entire citadel. They have estimated amount of 5,000,000 soldiers enlisted during any given time which is quite small compared to the 50 million turians currently enlisted. However, their powerful technology, strong military training and being the only ones in the galaxy who can wield magic gives them quite an advantage and which the majority of the citadel species have no resistance against.

The total amount of military ships in the empire is estimated to be around three-hundred and ten ships with 160 cruisers, 80 frigates, 40 destroyers, 20 dreadnoughts and 10 warships. The reason for the empire's massive navy size despite they're short time as a space-faring race is magic. The ability to convert x amount material into x material allows them to obtain resources incredibly quick. Magic also helps speed up the building process and allows them to defy most of the laws of physics.

The only real weakness of the emperor's army is their over reliance on magic. Lightning, plasma, e.m.p blasts and biotic attacks all drain a mage's magic content with biotics being the most effective. However, there is no known way to completely remove a person's ability to use; the closest thing being is a biotic field that quickly drains any magic nearby.

**Author's notice: 9000 words! I'm nearly at double the amounts of words then my last chapter. Anyways, I appreciate all the reviews, favs and followers I'm receiving; it really means a lot. I'd like to point out that I am still in high school and my writing may not be as good as other fan fics and I'm doing this fanfic mostly for fun. I was trying to focus on action and a little bit of comedy in this chapter and it seemed to work pretty well. I was also considering adding the space battle in but decided to add it as its own separate chapter. **

**Yes, I know 69****th**** armada is incredibly immature and so I'm I.**

**Transmute is the most useful spell in the world; the power to turn anything into anything and you clearly see the advantage. I mean sure fireballs, lightning bolts and telekinesis are all great, but they only have a role inside of a combat while transmute as so many applications. Turn a gun into wood, rocks into gold, water into mercury and etcetera. The only thing close to being useful is the illusion spells that mess with people's heads; the things I'll do with a calm spell and fury spell. **

**Anyways, good-bye to everyone and hopefully I don't die of falling anvils tomorrow. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notice: For anyone who may have noticed; I changed the original navy size of 500 (or 750 because I messed up on the math) to 310 for the empire. I did when I realize the empire fleet is ridiculous big and wouldn't even manage to build a fleet that big in a short time span even with magic. Also the main complaint with the fanfiction is that people think its not like a crossover enough and see where there coming from. However, I'm just focusing on the first-contact war for now and plan on focusing on nirn, the culture and its people from chapters six to thirteen. **

**The Elder scrolls: Mass effect**

** Chapter 4**

A fleet consisting of thirty-one ships (One warship, two dreadnoughts, four destroyers and eight frigates and sixteen cruisers flew) across the blackness of space towards the third gate leading to shanxi and to the turian fleet orbiting shanxi. The ships were positioned as such: Warship in the back, then dreadnoughts, then cruisers and then the frigates all packed closely together in a defensive position; their weapons and shields powered up to full power.

The Ship leading the armada was the Vasharoda Murshida, a warship eight kilometres long, four kilometres wide and five-hundred meters tall. The ship looked like a fat oversized slug with thick oversized shiny malachite scales designed to gather large amounts of sunlight. A large silver rectangular thruster was stuffed inside below the ship's thick tail. A thick large smooth glass pane covered the majority of the Vasharoda's face. The ship had a hard smooth golden metal underbelly where both ships and escape pods are injected out of and multiple silver thrusters near the sides. A two-hundred meter long rapid fire conjuring chain gun was attached to the chin of the ship. The gun shoot twenty seventy-five meter long magically conjured purple metal rods per second that weight in at quarter of a ton and traveled at one percent of the speed of light; each hitting with over one megaton of force. Pair of silver frost missile cannons was attached to both sides of the ship covering the majority of the front side; each missile a one-hundred and fifty-meter long and exploding in a twenty-kilometre long blast of frost capable of freezing anything to below seven-thousand degrees. If the frost cannons and conjuring chain gun weren't overkill, then the plasma cannon at the frontal bottom of the ship is. The cannon was black metal orb with a lens inside it of it capable of shooting light blue beams of varying power (more magic consumed equals more power, heat and force).

And the captain of the Vasharoda was Archmage Maganus who was currently in the back of the bridge with his hands held behind his hip and his body firm and tight showing his confidence; he was completely certain that no man could harm him. The man was a 1,710 old dunmer which quite high even for an elf and had the appearance of a forty-five year old man. He had an almond shaped face, dark blue skin and had cold bright red almond eyes. He was about six feet tall and had a minuscule muscular build; however, his magical abilities more then made up for his lack of physical strength and speed. He had smooth silky long jet black hair that fall behind the top of his neck. He had s long smooth jet-pack bread that slithered to his heart and occasionally gets tangled with his hair. A powerfully enchanted golden flawless emerald crown was placed on his head giving him immunity to all illusion-based attacks on his mind. He wore bright colourful gold, purple, blue and red clothes. He had smooth dark-blue silk enchanted hoodless robes with bottom front cut off showing his purple thin stripped silk pants. He wore large gold braces over his wrists and ankles. He had crimson red leather boots. A bright purple long sleeved thin stripped long-sleeved shirt and had ten magical rings on each finger greatly enhancing his magical abilities.

He stood with a posture showing great confidence and pride as he thought deeply about the battle completely ignoring the world around him. He calculated how the battle would turn out, he was one-hundred percent sure they were succeed since their fleet was twice as large as the turian's fleet; the only problem being is letting one ship escape and making it look like an accident. He knew he would to make it a narrow victory and sacrifice a few ships to prove successful. He checked the ship's computer for information for each ship and pilot. Two of the frigates and seven of the cruisers had a quite low financial cost; between one million to two million septims for each ships. The pilots had a rather bland military career and it seemed to him that they were surely the ones to sacrifice.

"How long until we reach the gate," he asked or rather demanded emotionlessly towards one of the communication officers.

"In about ten minutes and we should be reaching shanxi in twenty," replied the Nord officer sounding in awe of his commanding officer.

Maganus looked at the officer, obviously he was trying to mask his admiration of him; however, he could see right pass his attempts. 'Interesting, seems excited to be near me. Perhaps I could use him for future goals; wonder how easy it is to manipulate him,' he pondered to himself. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"It's Yule Sir and let me just say it's an incredible honour to have you; the archmage lead us to victory," he replied quite patriotic of the dark elf.

'Seems to have troubles keeping calm around famous people or perhaps merely admires me; must investigate further.' "And why is that?"

"Well, you're the most powerful person in the entire world perhaps in the entire galaxy," he replied sounding overly excited.

"Understandable. Tell me Yule, do you have any skills that are of interest."

The nord wondered what kind of skills would be deemed useful to the most powerful man alive. "Does Macaroni art and origami count," he replied impressed by his rather worthless skills which even he was only mildly great at and trying to impress his captain.

'Thinks Macaroni art and origami counts as useful; might have slight brain damage, if so I should have him killed. Getting off track, should focus more the assignment. Remember to test for any brain damage and then place cyanide in his food if so.' "Perhaps," he replied sarcastically, the nord seemed to be completely unaware of the elf's sarcasm. 'Suspicions appear to be confirmed, man seems to have slight brain damage,' he thought offensively certain of his opinion. He then put his focus back unto his task and ordered seven of the cruisers to move up front with two frigates by their sides. Most of the pilots seemed rather confused by his decision since it seemed to put them in a vulnerable state; however, they all willing accepted his order without question.

The fleet approached the gate and disappeared in a flash of blue light. Once they exited the gate, Maganus checked the sensors to see exactly where the turian fleet was. The enemy fleet was still close to shanxi though they have most at least moved a light second away from the planet. Something that is quite fortunate since the chance for any civilian causalities seemed unlikely yet not impossible. The fleet consited of fifteen ships with fourteen of them are surrounding one of the ships with a quite high heat signature. Maganus assumed that the more heat they gave off the larger and powerful the ships were; however that was only an assumption. The turian fleet appeared to be completely unaware of them for the time being.

"I want all ships to lower power, heat, radiation and magical emption," he ordered wishing to catch them by surprise and while the turians maybe unaware of magic it doesn't mean they can't detect it. The Fleet approached the enemy fleet near Shanxi which have quickly taken notice of them. The turian fleet situated their cannon towards the armada and prepared to fire.

"What's the energy signature on the ships," asked Maganus calmly acting as if the turian fleet in front of them was non existent

"600 to 800 Sir, we believe they're about to fire missiles," replied one of the communications officers.

"Bring the plasma cannon to one percent," he ordered casually as forty missiles came into his view and were all quickly destroyed by the Vasharoda's plasma cannon before it could any harm. However; several of the cruisers upfront were caught in the blasts of some of the missiles which exploded in a flash of bright light purple. They appeared to be rather unharmed yet it was difficult to tell. Maganus checked the ship's computer for information on the weapons that were just used. 'Interesting, the computers says that the cruisers were hit by a large amount of dark energy. I didn't think it would be feasible to weaponize it to that scale; should tell General Mary about it when I return,' he thought quite intrigued by the information he had just gathered.

"What's the status report on the cruisers that were just hit," asked Maganus.

"There doesn't appear to be any structural damage; however, all cruisers have lost fifty-percent power," informed a communication officer loudly.

"I want all ships to fire their frost cannons at the enemy engines and guns." One hundred gigantic ice spikes came flying towards the turian vessels and while half of them came no where close nearly all ships were hit. Large build ups of ice formed up near the turian ship's engines deactivating their weapons and engines, but their shields were still active. "I want the seven cruisers up front to perform a hit and run from above. The rest of the ships will provide fire support."

"But sir, most of them haven't even recover from the blast," replied a shipmate concerned with the arch mage's orders.

"I gave them an order and they'll do it," he replied coldly giving the shipmate a stare that only reflected the nothingness of the world.

"Yes sir," he replied shivering slightly in fear.

Seven of the cruisers upfront flew quickly towards the turian fleet in a v-shape pattern remaining several kilometres away from each other. The cruisers swoop down towards the turian ships firing bolts of plasma at their hulls chipping away pieces of ice covering their hulls and weapons. A few of the turian ships manage to remove the blocks of ice covering their weapons allowing control back over them. They wasted no time and started to fire at the seven cruisers which were now attempting another hit and run. A barrage of yellow hot large pieces of metal flew towards them at mach speeds. The empire ships flew in a quick, frantic and chaotic pattern making them difficult to hit or predict where their going to be. However, one of the cruisers had taken several hits causing smoke to rise from its thrusters.

"Mayday, Mayday, I've been hit," informed the pilot with not a hint of fear in his voice. He did the only thing he could; crash the ship. The cruiser flew directly towards one of the turian ships at full speed. The Empire Cruiser exploded in a ball of blue magical energy sending dust and shards of metal flying through space. A second explosion followed soon after from the engines of the turian ship that was just hit. The ship's exploded in a flash of yellow light. A shockwave from the engine was sent through out the entire ship; metal turned to shreds, bolts popped out, and the ship was now in half. Additionally, the shockwave from the blast was felt through out the entire turian fleet and maybe even the empires. Several ships were launched back several yards away from each other and while the distance was small it was still somewhat beneficial for the empire.

"What's the energy reading for the turian ships now," asked Maganus completely unaffected by the young pilot's death as barrage of tree sized bullets flew pass them.

"About two-hundred to three-hundred gigawatts for the thirteen ships and a terawatt for the big one" informed a shipmate.

"And successful would a bombing run be if the six remaining cruisers out there unleashed their entire payload."

"There's about a 37% percent success rate sir."

He leaned over to the microphone and set up a link between him and the six remaining cruisers out there. "We need another bombing run," demanded Maganus with his voice both soft, commanding a threatening.

"Yes sir," she replied feeling incredibly regretful of her comment.

The six cruisers formed around the turian fleet dropping fire bombs at the ships while they swept by again and again. The vashorda and the rest of the fleet provided fire support. Two turians exploded in a flash of bright light as so as two of the empire cruisers and the frigates upfront taking heavy fire.

"This is Sergeant Red-Briar, we can't take much more of this; I'm requesting permission to move in a more secure location," asked a frigate pilot nervously

"Request denied, we have already lost some men already, we wouldn't want to happen again," replied Maganus uninterested.

"But sir, there's sixty people on this ship, we need some cover; our shields are only at 5 percent" he replied incredibly desperate to escape from the ship.

"Do you have teleporters on the ship; if so then simply teleport anyone of high value on board the vashorda, but do not abandon ship," he commanded.

"Yes sir, I'm sending ten of them to you now."

Maganus stared at the computer screen above him; ten of the teleporters had just been activated. "They've made it though sergeant."

"Good, I'm sending the others through-." Several Missiles hit the side of the frigate tearing it to shreds with the frigate beside it following soon after. It was now twenty-six to twelve.

"Holy shit," screamed out one of the crewmates as he had just witnessed the two frigates explode in a blinding light; some of them even had to shield there eyes.

"Stop worrying, besides their not a threat," replied Maganus as he stared off into space and at the battle going.

"Are you kidding me, we lost five of our ships and they only lost three," he said angrily.

"They are not a threat to me; their more of an annoyance."

"Well if they're not a threat, then do something," he yelled towards him.

"You idiot, we're in a ship. Our spells won't touch them. They'll just hit the walls," he replied incredibly irritated, yet intrigued by the man's stupidity; however, he did not display any emotion. "And don't suggest I teleport inside of the turian ships because it won't work."

Five of the turian ships surrounding the large one ripped about in shards of metal with the rest of the empire cruisers attacking them followed soon after. It was now twenty-two to seven.

The crew of the vasharoda felt both proud and mournful over the destruction of the turian ships and of the death of their fellow soldiers. Maganus just stood there completely unaffected at all; it was almost disturbing to say the least.

'Interesting battle is going on better then expected; troubled that allowing escape of turian shuttle would seem to much like an accident,' thought Maganus as he calculated if plan is still feasible. "No, would still work, just need to make sure one of them escape during middle of battle; it would appear as if they manage slip out. Could work, will work, has to work.'

"Power up the plasma cannon to 100 percent and fire at any of the turian ships' biggest heat spot except the big one; we need it alive until our mission is complete."

xxxxxxxxxx

Admiral Calcious Karain paced nervously back and forth randomly though the bridge of the turian dreadnought occasionally pecking on his talons every once in a while. They had already just eight of there ships and more were to follow soon after. They desperately needed Desolas back as he was too unfit to take on an opponent much stronger themselves. They access to weapons that they only dream of such as: ship scaled cryo weapons, fire in space and somehow each single one of there shots went unnoticed by their shields; fortunately, it took quite a lot of shoot before they went down. They had similar technologies to the newcomers such as cryo and fire weapons just not to ship scale or somehow make fire burn into ship. If they weren't at war then maybe he'll sit down and ask one of them how they could do all the mumbo jumbo he's heard them displaying. They were quite an interesting alien alliance from what he's heard; it made wish that Desolas hadn't fire first ask questions later. The thought of the council meeting an alliance between five different alien races eased the intensity of the situation a little

"Admiral, we've picked up a large build of energy on the largest of the enemy fleet, what are your orders," asked one of the crewmates removing the admiral from his train of thought of both fear and interest and bringing him fully back on track.

"I want all ships to power up defences to one-hundred percent," he ordered though the intercom; however, it was too late as a light blue beam of energy hit one of their cruisers and then vanished as quickly as it had appeared. It was now twenty-two to six.

"By the spirits, what just happened," Calcious yelled out demanding to know what just happened.

"It appears as if one of our cruisers just had been shot down by some short of laser which looked appeared it drained a quarter of the ship's power; I don't think it will fire again for a while" informed a crewmate as he looked at the readings on the monitor. The large scaly slug-looking ship energy readings had double then quickly fall back down to three quarters of its original power.

"When will our defences be at 100 hundred percent," he asked as paced around the room wishing he know what to do. The fact that they have just witness their enemy use a weapon with such destructive power terrified him.

"Hmm," he murmured to himself as he scratched his chin planning his next order. There engines were still covering in ice preventing a quick escape, their weapons were being repeatedly frozen again and again and the alien fleet possessed much greater fire power; constantly spraying them gigantic purple shards of energy with one shot appearing to be a crimson red fog. They didn't have enough time to for their shields to recharge or to flee; the only thing they can do is fight.

"New plan, send any injured or valuable soldiers out of here and power up the weapons to one-hundred percent. Lets unleash a-," he ordered, but was interrupted by deafening sounds of explosions and the sight of two of their cruisers exploding in a flash of powerful lightning nearly blinding everyone in the bridge. It was now twenty-two to four. "By the spirits, what just happened," he demanded loudly, his voice tingly in fear.

"Two of our cruisers were just shot down by some lightning missile," informed a crewmember

Calcious paced frantically, chaotically and nervously around the bridge; murmuring to himself. "I'm going to die, there going to die, we're all going to die," he murmured sounding like he was about to break at any moment. He could have sworn he just felt a tingle in the back of his head earlier

His crew stared at him as if he was about to go insane.

"Umm sir, are you o-" she asked worried for her superior's mental health.

"New plan everyone," he declared sounding like a madman; whatever it is, it couldn't be good. "You there, put the weapons on auto-targeting," he demanded pointing to the officer in the middle back of the bridge.

"Yes sir," he replied calmly despite the admiral's mental decline as he activated the auto-targeting for the ship's weapons. "Shall I order the rest of the fleet to switch to auto-targeting?"

"No, leave them; there isn't enough time," he replied as he pressed a yellow button underneath the counter.

xxxxxxx

Bright yellow lights flashed repeatedly and a robotic womanly monotone voice repeatedly said, "Threat level Yellow, all personal are to head to the hangar and abandon ship." Which the entire crew agreed to as they all sprinted towards the hangar following their maybe insane admiral.

Saren had just been woken by flashing yellow lights, a repeating voice and the sound of metal boots stomping on a metal floor. He jumped out of the bed which caused the I.V tubes connected to his arms to pop out causing blood to spill out unto the floor. Saren clinched his right wrist which was bleeding softly as he checked the readings on the monitor; 60% percent blood level. Having that low of blood level meant that the future spectre should probably still be in bed; then again, he was quite certain that a yellow threat level was more important then a full lost pints of blood.

He walked quickly as he could currently go hoping the ship won't be blasted to pieces to soon. He clinched his head in nausea due to the lack of blood; grabbing some band-aids from the counter as he stepped outside; putting them on as he walked through out the ship.

It looked around the ship to see which way the hangar which is no easy task for someone who only a 3/5 of his blood left. He checked down his each hallway wondering which direction it is; he settled going through the right hallway since he knew time was of little.

He walked as quickly as he could go down the round tight metal corridors of the ship with yellow lights flashing repeatedly. He begged the spirits that he would not die today hoping to see his brother; at times like these it made him wish that all ships came with elevators.

He approached the end of the corridor and nearly jumped in joy when he could see a shuttle at the end. "Thank the spirits," he whispered to himself as he approached the only shuttle still left in the hangar.

"Hello, Is anybody here!"

"There's someone still in here," the turian pilot said surprised as he opened the shuttle doors for Saren. "Well, hurry up man I don't got all day," he ordered as he powered up the shuttle

Saren did as he was told and rushed towards the shuttle and jumped inside; the doors closed as soon as he was inside.

The pilot opened the hangar bay doors and launched the shuttle out the hangar without much of a warning; mere seconds before the massive ship behind them got blown to pieces as well as the three other frigates beside it. "YYEEEAAAHHH," he screamed out loud as he flew the ship at top speed towards the relay constantly dodging incoming fire and making the shuttle perform loops and rolls; something it is not meant do.

Saren gripped the railing overhead tightly; getting more nauseating the longer he was onboard. "I think I'm going to be sick," he said to himself feeling sick and gagging; he felt like he was about to puke. He tightened his grip.

The shuttle managed to dodge his shot with ease; however, it was hit a streamlined light purple bolt of mystical energy causing the shuttle to flash a flaring light purple, with light purple mystical dust to cover the ship for a mere second. The shot surprisingly appeared to do no harm and went completely unnoticed by the two.

The pilot could see the relay in his sight and pushed the shuttle to its limit despite being out of the enemies' range and sight. The shuttle approached the relay causing the ring inside of it to spin rapidly and the shuttle disappeared in a flash of blue light. "Man that was awesome," he declared loudly and excited at his small yet big adventure; he took several deeps breath in excitement. The turian in the back had a much different reaction.

"It wasn't awesome, you nearly got us kill," he yelled at angrily towards him. He felt like he was about to puke. "Oh god I think I'm going to-," he declared sick as he vomited a small brown solid piece of avian throw-up on the shuttle floor.

"Hey, I just save your ass back there; so don't complain," he replied angry.

"I suppose your right, but you could have been a little less reckless," he answered with slight anger at the end of his sentence. A sudden realization suddenly came up; something about someone's safety.

"Wait my brother, was he on the ship and did he make it out alive," he asked sounding incredibly concerned.

"He wasn't on the ship, he was still on Shanxi," the pilot declared sounding uncomfortable for what he soon at to reveal.

"Well, let's go get him," he demanded.

"Sigh, your not going to like what's going to come out of my beak, but your… brother he's…. um…. Dead," he declared awkwardly and empathic.

"What do you mean my brother is dead," he asked loudly angrily as he jumped up out of his seat hoping the words weren't true.

"We've lost contact with Desolas' entire platoon including your brother himself over three hours ago. We would have sent a scouting party if the planet wasn't a complete warzone," he answered trying his best to comfort the grieving turian.

However; the pilot did of little help as Saren could feel his anger building up. "Fuck these newcomers, the entire galaxy and this stupid war," he yelled out in fury as he repeatedly banged against the shuttle walls in rage. He slumped down against the metal wall in sorrow and sat firmly on the shuttle bench. "Take me to the citadel," demanded quietly while he grieved over his brother's death.

"Where do you want me to take you?"

"The citadel for crying out loud," he demanded his voice seeping with anger and detest. He sat with his head drooping downwards and his back bent forward; we would surely weep if turian's had tear ducts.

"Sorry about your Brother and I'm sorry if I offended you. I probably should have revealed your brother's death after we arrived at the citadel," he apologized hoping it would help Saren out a little bit. However, all he did was either mourn or mumble angry thoughts, some of which might have been considered offensive.

The shuttle was rather quiet with both turians keeping to themselves, though the pilot tried chatting with him, yet it proved fruitless.

The shuttle approached another relay and disappeared in a flash of blue light; this time ending up in the serpent nebula, the home of the citadel. "This is private Maxima Fatuus, I'm requesting permission to dock," he requested.

The asari radio operator scanned the ship to see if it was a danger or not. "Alright, everything seems to be in order. Dock at station A," she replied.

Maxima did as he was told and docked the shuttle at station A. "Well end of the line pal," he said to Saren as he stepped out of the shuttle baffled by how they could be considered friends went hey just met each other three hours ago. "Now if you excuse me, I'm heading to Vallum to see that parade going on," he said surprisingly optimistic despite Saren's rather mournfulness.

Saren knew to tell the disgrace of a turian that he had to report to the turian heirachy, not just go to some parade. However, he was too upset about his brother to really care.

The shuttle powered up and flew towards Taetrus.

Saren walked inside of the holding area of the docks dragging his body in depression. He wondered if the council were aware that they have just made first contact and that it turned out very poorly. No one ever mentioned if the council knows about their activities. Nor did they claim that they didn't. If the council already knew then the turians abroad the fleet would be ridiculed including himself for losing against new-comers. If they didn't know, then they'll be quite angry for not knowing sooner.

He approached the elevator when a nearby C-sec officer decided to greet him.

"Saren, what are you doing here? I thought you'll still be with your brother on the fleet," he asked quite curious to why he was here. I took a look at Saren's left robotic arm and was heavily surprised.

"Spirits, what happened to your arm," he asked shocked.

"He's dead Garrus and arm got chopped off," he replied without even a glance towards him as he walked towards the elevator.

"What do you mean he's dead? What the heck is going on," he demanded suspicious of Saren as he followed him; however, the doors closed on him before he could follow the spectre candidate.

Something about how Saren acted, the fact that he lost his brother and his arm seemed rather suspicious. He refused to tell him what happened which meant he was clearly trying to hide something. Also, when is this first he heard about Desolas' death; he was incredibly well-known and well at least be confirmed K.I.A after in however. Unless, there something that Saren is trying to hide; whatever it its, the young officer was determined to find out. He activated his radio and immediately called his superiors. "This is officer Vakarian, something really strange going on."

xxxxxxxxxx

Maganus stood in the center of the bridge quite proud of the heap of turian corpses and scrap metal floating through space that they have caused. However, whatever sign of pride he had, he clearly didn't display an inch of it and stood there emotionless. The majority of the fleet were quite cheerful of there accomplishment which the Arch-mage found slightly funny; however, to their credit, it was an incredible feat for an ordinary person.

He finished look out in the over-killed turian fleet and turned around to face the cheering crowd that was composed of every crewmember on the ship; the bridge was completely overrun by them. "Impressive work, we beat them minimal losses," he said sarcastically hoping that his sarcasm would be picked up by the crowd and it would quell their excitement. However; their cheering only got louder. The arch-mage groaned at the crowd's stupidity. 'Why can't these people understand sarcasm,' he asked himself quite puzzled.

'Better report to the emperor,' he reminded himself. The cheering of the crowd was rather bothersome and while he didn't all that dreadful, it was still no place to hold a conversation. A spinning purple sphere appeared in his left palm and then expanded in size. The elf dematerialized in a flash of purple light creating a small kinetic blast that staggered some of the crewmates.

He then rematerialized inside of his personal quarters pulling several objects towards him. A golden figurine of himself pulled through the glass of the trophy case; shattering it and causing the trophy to hit the floor and shattered in a million pieces.

The wizard telekinetically grabbed a hold of every shard of glass or shards of the figurine and returned them to their form states almost exactly by an atomic level.

He pulled a small dark blue hexagon patterned datasphere from his pocket. He pressed down on several spots of the ball causing it light up in specific places. A holographic screen appeared in mid-air displaying an imperial woman and an argonian man.

"Hello General Mary, Emperor Muan-el. I've managed to place a tracking spell on at least three of the shuttles," he informed them. Another holographic screen manifested from the ball this time of a map displaying the position of the three shuttles. "As you can see, two them are currently heading south west of the system and the third is currently idle north. I believe we should send probes to investigate the location of the third shuttle and wait until the other two are idle to investigate," he suggested.

"I believe so," replied Muan-el without much of a second thought for an alternative. "Oh, and would you explain to me how you've managed to lose seven cruisers and two frigates," he asked his reptilian tongue dripping in anger.

"They were prepared and the crew underestimated them," he replied completely emotionless.

"Don't let it happen again Maganus. I thought you said you were qualified to lead a fleet."

"I guess that is the not the case."

"Hey, next time maybe I should be arch-mage," joked Mary.

"Illogical, you barely have enough knowledge of magic or science to even come close to the level of an archmage," he answered without be aware of the joke. "How are the contingency plans going."

Mary felt rather bewildered by how the smartest man in the world can't pick up a joke; or is most likely just using it as an opportunity to insult her. One could never tell if Maganus was serious or not; most can't even guess how he's feeling. "Oh, it's going great; all of them are prepared for any situation no matter how small, big or absurd we'll be prepared," she said proudly

"I would appreciate if you could send me some of the plans; like to look at the plans myself."

"Sure, I'll send them to you now," she said as she sends the plans to him without much thought.

The plans finished downloading on Maganus' data sphere. He then began to analyze the twenty plans with great detail; after about two staggering hours, he was finished.

"Plans seem well thought out; only one problem though," he said causing the general to become annoyed by his criticism.

"And what is that," she asked annoyed.

"All plans assume turians have no allies, yet there is no evidence that they don't."

"Oh that. the plans aren't entirely down yet. I'll send the full plans once there done," she lied with her voice slightly higher then before

"I can tell that you're lying. Your voice is slightly higher pitch."

'All right, he defiantly insulted me earlier, no doubt,' she thought greatly pissed off at the archmage's earlier insult and criticism of her plans. "If they had allies; they would have invaded shanxi along with them," she replied angrily.

"Perhaps they invaded in se-."

"Augh," she yelled out in frustration. "For the gods' sake; you can't go through life acting like some emotionless smart-ass!"

"My personality as served me while in the past. I have gathered a number of followers."

Mary sighed at the dark elf's ignorance. "Maganus, you understand everything in the galaxy expect people. Every single time somebody calls you up for a few drinks you say, 'no thank you, I'm to busy watching some machine go around in circles until something mildly interesting happens. You spend more time with dead bodies then live ones," she said her voice just dripping in anger. The emperor stepped back several feet.

"Are you angry," asked Magnus completely emotionless.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about; you have to ask how there feeling and you have zero reaction to it and of course I'm angry," she said angrily as she took a seat on a nearby chair. "I need a drink." She walked out of the room leaving just the emperor and archmage together.

"Maganus, did you mean to upset her," asked Muan-el.

"No, I was only offering my opinion; perhaps she's sensitive."

"Do you why she is angry at you," he questioned.

"Why."

"Because you are like a robot. I've seen her get into plenty of arguments while remaining perfectly calm while the other person is yelling there head off. But with you it's like trying to argue with a brick wall. I'm signing out." The emperor signed out causing both of their screens to dematerialize.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Shepard stood in a shower inside the underground military base underneath shanxi. The warm water hit her young athletic smooth dark-blue oiled skin and came pouring downwwards. She could feel her bright red hair being soaked in water as she washed the sweat off. She quickly cleansed her body with oil and the water quickly cleansed it away. She felt relax, calm at peace; perfect tranquility and silence.

She reflected on why these turians would even invade shanxi; hopefully they were just pirates and the rest of them were peaceful. Meeting one of them in person without them shooting at her was something she wished she could do. If they were all violent then the empire would nearly commit genocide on them; she hoped it would not come to these. They had already caused the death of six races, lets not make it seven.

She could several loud knocks on the door. "Hey Shepard, this is David, open up please," he said as he continued to knock on the door.

Jana turned off the shower and quickly dried herself off and slipped her undergarments and nightingale armour on; her red hair still wet and her hood sheathed preventing any water from getting in. Her ebony mask along with her weapons had been taken back to the armoury at her request. She walked towards the doors and opened it for the redguard standing outside. "Hello David is there something you'll like to speak to about," she asked as she tried to dry of her hair. After several futile attempts, she tossed the towel on the ground leaving her hair wet. "Someone should really create a drying spell, it would be most useful," she stated wishing magic could also help with everyday simple tasks.

"I don't think a drying spell is really all that necessary," he replied finding the elf's need for a spell so simple and needless rather funny. "And I was wondering if you wanted to go out for some drinks when these thing blows though," he asked slightly nervous

"Are you asking me out," she said sounding pissed; however, she was more interested then angry.

"No, not at all; I was just asking as a-."

"Of course I will. Where exactly will we be going," she asked sounding optimistic.

"How about somewhere in raven rock," he asked hoping she'll agree due to it being in her homeland.

"No thanks, there's some weird trend going on where everyone places weird creepy terrifying wooden puppets around the town." She shivered at the mere thought of their cold lifeless wooden eyes staring back at her.

"You're scared of puppets," he asked rather confused by how some likes Shepard could be afraid of something silly.

"Yes, I'm also terrified of dolphins," she said completely serious.

"I've seen you fight zombies, ghosts, drauger, assassins, powerful rogue wizard, ancient dwemer robots, insane power cultists and even heard that you killed a bear with your bare hands and your scared of dolphins and puppets," he said completely bewildered at the irony of her fears.

"Hey have you ever seen the thing those little abominations of nature do," she asked sounding rather terrified at something someone would fine so cute and cuddly.

"Right," he replied not wanting to know how the nightblade could develop such fears. "Hey, remember that little riekling who claimed to be a god walking amongst mere mortals," he asked reminiscing on the rather funny ordeal two years ago as he strolled along the base with Shepard tagging along.

"You mean that little blue fella who said he could blow up mountains and had army of zombies; Yeah, I remember that; gods, was it freaking hilarious," she said giggling at the last encounter she had with him. "He kept on yelling on about he is going to destroy the world while everyone else is just minding their own business. So I walk up to him, did a lightning cloak right beside him and he fainted right after, I just left him there and walked away" she told laughing.

"When I first meet him, he told me he could control nature and bend the will of others to his desire. So I said, 'If you're the most dangerous man in the world then kill me.' He then did a bunch of weird hand movements claiming he's summoning the energy of his ancestors. Guess what, nothing happened at all; I don't even think he knows any magic. So the riekling starts complaining about how I had some short of magical dampening device on me and how I knew he was coming. He then ran off talking about how he'll have his revenge. What ever happened to him?"

"Well he broke into the archmage's house somehow probably looking for some ancient magical weapon; gods know what could have happen if he got his hands on whatever he wanted. So Maganus walks home and sees him trying to steal from his house and he then solidified his blood and finished him off then a lightning spell," she told sounding rather sorry for the little fella.

"Wow, poor fella. I mean he was annoying and probably insane, but he didn't deserve to die," he said taking pity on the riekling. "I just remembered, General Williams wants everyone to meet where he met last time to discuss the next step of the plan," He stated as he and Shepard started to walk south towards the meeting site.

"And do you know what the next step of the plan is?"

"I barely know anything about it expect that it involves attacking one of their colonies."

"Yeah, well hopefully the empire won't kill civilians out of pity revenge," she said surprisingly concerned for the well-being of their current enemies.

They continued to walk through the base talking about past events and guessing what the next step could be. Anderson thought it was dropping a lightning bomb on them while Shepard assumed it was a full on invasion. Eventually, they bumped into Jack along the way. Shepard took a quick look at the Breton. He was still wearing his fancy brown clothes and most of his injuries had been healed. However, his natural light brown eyes had been replaced by cybernetic steel glowing light blue eyes.

"Hello Shepard, hello Anderson. How's it been?"

"Fine," she said making her discomfort of the mercenary completely known.

"Oh come on now Shepard, is that the why to talk to a teammate," he said sounding like he was doing his best to piss her off.

"You're not my teammate, you're a mercenary; the only reason you are helping us is for money. How much are they even paying you" she said sounding quite hateful of the man.

"1000 septims; It seems rather low for a man of my skill," he said acting proud of himself

"What skill, you were knocked out by a tank blast," she asked cringing at the Bretons ignorance.

"I was unlucky. By the way, I read your files; you'll make a great mercenary," he said fairly certain of his comment.

"I'm not going to become some renegade like you," she said her voice dripping with anger.

"Are you sure," he asked practically begging from to get a response from her.

"Don't push it," said Anderson angrily in defence of Jana.

"It's a shame; she would make a great mercenary," he said as he walked north away from the two.

"Aren't you going to the meeting," asked Anderson.

"I already got paid," replied Jack as he moved out of sight from the two.

"That guy is a complete asshole," stated Shepard glad the conversation didn't continued for any longer as they started walking again.

"Well at least were on the same side as him," stated Anderson as they made their way to the meeting sight. They walked into the room and took a seat by the back row.

"Attention," yelled General Williams who was currently standing up on stage; everyone immediately had his eyes centered on him. "It appears that everyone is all here. Good. We can move unto the third step. We've managed to send the turians flying home packing whatever dignity they had left and managed to place tracking spells on at least two of the turians." Two holographic images appeared on screen; one of thick purple dusts and gases, the other of a small garden world. "These are the two images our probes manage to record. As you can see the first probe was unable to move though the nebula without being destroyed. We believe that the turians had stationed there main military station somewhere in these nebula and were going to blow it up, but not before we scare them first," he explained knowing something big was about to happen. "Ladies and gentlemen, introducing the most powerful weapon in the empire…."An image of a large ten foot tall cylinder shaped silver metal bomb. It had a bright red spotlight on top with red mist seeping through. It had four thick golden curved table legs at the bottom with multiple bright red rings around its body. "….The insanity bomb."

Codex: Lifespans.

Nord: 200-266 years; 300 with magic. Imperial: 230-270 years; 304 with magic. Breton: 300-333 years; 375 with magic. Dunmer: 2000-2333 years; over 4000 with magic. Altmer: 2000-2666 years; 3000 with magic. Bosmer: 1500-2000 years; 2250 with magic. Orsmer: 200-233 years: 260 with magic. Maormer: 2500-3000 years; 3375 with magic. Argonian: 200-280 years; 315 with magic. Khajit:200-250; 280 years with magic. Giant: 300-400 years; unable to increase life spanwith magic. Reikling: 12-20 years; unable to increase lifespan with magic.

**Author's notice: Fourth chapter is done. Sorry it took so long. I hope this chapter would make it up for it and I think you can all guess what an insanity bomb does; no codex needed. Also I'm terrified of dolphins and puppets, no joke. **

**Somebody mentioned that I turned sort of under powered the illusive-man and its true I made him appear kind of useless. However, he's not the illusive man yet, but he will be. Also for anyone who may have noticed. Shepard's and Anderson's relationship isn't mentor/ student; its more of a friendship since they were both the same age despite shepard being over 100 and Anderson only being 23. **


	5. a quick message

**I'm planning on rewriting Chapter five because of drui'id the druid's criticism. He or she mentioned several things in the chapter that didn't really make any sense. I'm not going to name them all, but they are enough to catch my eye and require a complete rewrite of the chapter. I also think I may have rushed the chapter a little bit. I'll like to thank drui'id the druid for pointing out he weakness of the chapter. **

**I'll post the rewrite of the chapter sometime during next Saturday and chapter six on the next. **

**If chapter five for any reason isn't satisfying enough then I'll just leave it and not rewrite it again for a third time. **

**Also many people suggested I get a beta-reader. Well, I don't really know anyone willing to be a beta-reader or anyone online willing to be a beta-reader. So, if anyone wants to be a beta-reader just ask and I'll listen to your criticism as long as doesn't completely rewrite the chapters. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's notice: For people wondering why I'm rewriting chapter five. I'm doing it because it felt like I rushed this chapter and left some major plot holes in the chapter. I decided to revamp the chapter because of dru'id the druid's criticism. I am keeping several past elements of the previous chapter, but I'm going to be mostly removing, changing or adding things. Please rate, review and fav if you like this story. Also, the Azura's code isn't Elder scrolls canon. I created it just for this fanfiction for whoever is wondering. I have deleted the old chapter five**

** The elder scrolls: Chapter five and the city screams and shouts. **

The insanity bomb," Williams informed showing an image of a weapon not of death or destruction, but of chaos, terror and madness. The crowd murmured in shock at the mere thought of the insanity bomb being used. They all knew the insanity bomb isn't meant to stop wars, it's meant to invoke panic and fear in people making it a terrorist weapon. Also, the notion that who ever is caught in the blast is rendered permanently insane for the rest of their life only further increased the crowd's distaste for the weapon. "One of the turian's major cities will be the perfect place to drop the insanity bomb and they would have no other choice, but to surrender and-."

"Are you insane? You can't use the bomb. Millions will be killed." yelled Jana angry at the general's willingness to use such a terrifying weapon. The crowd looked back at half of them agreeing with the elf and other with the imperial. She felt like punching the man straight in jar furious by what she assumed he was planning. Unfortunately, her moral code prevented her from even laying a finger on him and she remained somewhat calm.

"Shepard, I understand your concern, but it's an action that we must take to ensure the Empire's existence," he explained hoping she'll be willing to compromise.

"And in what way is rendering millions of people permanently insane. Sent to insane asylums, considered an act of peace," she asked aggressively as she walked towards him.

"Shepard you have to be willing to compromise at least. At least look at the situation from my viewpoint and I'm sure you'll do that right thing," he replied hoping she'll back down.

"I will. You won't. Don't do this, Williams. It will not work, only do harm," she warned. She started to remember of the last time the insanity bomb was dropped. It was twenty years ago when terrorist extremists got a hold of an insanity bomb. They decided to drop the bomb in the middle of the overcrowded crime filled city known as Riften. Two-hundred people were rendered permanently insane right when the bomb hit the ground. Those rendered insane attacked anything or anyone in sight without any regard for personal safety. It took nearly two days for the empire to stop the rioting and the city still haven't fully recovered. She did not enjoy remembering that her hometown had been bombed once. Still, the attack hasn't made the city any worse then what it once was.

"Williams, you must remember the last time the insanity bomb was used? You know what the consequences are, don't you dare make them," she warned hoping that remembrance of the dreadful incident would change Williams mind. It did not.

"Shepard, there's no need to worry. The bomb has been modified to be much less dangerous."

"How so?" She wondered why a few big or small changes could make a difference.

"The effects are less extreme and slower to develop. To make up for this, the range has been tripled from five to fifteen kilometres," he explained hoping the changes made will cause Shepard to sit down.

"And how are a few simple modifications going to change anything? It's still wrong to use it no matter," she explained still seeing the bomb's use as a moral crime no matter the circumstances.

"Shepard, I don't understand why you're so opposed to using this weapon. You practically cast fury spells on every single enemy soldier you see," he replied. It seemed rather hypocritical of the Dunmer to be fighting him when she herself had casted Fury on over a thousand people in her lifetime.

"I only use fury on evil and enemy soldiers, not on innocent lives," she replied annoyed by the accusation of being a hypocrite.

Williams knew she wouldn't back down and he was soon going to need some back up. He looked over Anderson who was still sitting in the back of the room watching the argument without making a sound. "Anderson, out of all the people here, you must be the one who agrees the most with me," he said trying to nudge the Redguard to his side. He knew Anderson was willing to make sacrifices for the greater good; how big though, Williams didn't know.

"Sorry Williams, but… I'm going to have go with Shepard on this one. We can't use the bomb, it will go against everything the Empire stands for; defending the freedom of life," he argued unexpectedly siding Jana or expectedly siding with his close friend and showing know sign of backing down.

Williams did not expect the simple act of asking for help to blow up in his face. He needed to find another to stop the argument before it escalated any further. Perhaps he could use their morals against them. "Shepard, what will your goddess Azura do?"

"She'll stop the bomb from being dropped and don't bring religion into these," she replied believing Williams was trying to take the focus away from the bomb.

Williams plan to use morals against Shepard quickly fell flat.

"The Supremes do they know," asked Anderson. If they knew then they would be the ones responsible if the bomb. If not, then that meant Williams could be labelled a terrorist. Both answers were upsetting and neither of them were something he wanted to be told.

Williams tilted his head away from the two in silience knowing that they won't enjoy what he was about to say.

"They don't know? Do they," asked Jana believing that Williams was now a terrorist.

"No, they do know and they're the ones who wanted to use the bomb. I'm just a messanger," he explained begging that they would stop bickering with him.

"They- they actually are the one's who wanted to drop an insanity bomb on crowd of innocent people," replied Anderson surprised that the three saints would be willing to do such a thing. In fact, he almost wanted for them to not know then that way whoever had an insanity bomb could at least be thrown into jail. "Oblivion, I never expected the Supremes to be willing to do such a thing. I mean have they even considered the risks," he said incredibly surprised by the three top heads could such a thing and coming into acceptance that they will.

Shepard had the same negative feelings for the Supremes as Anderson. They were no longer defenders of the people and only making sacrifices when Armageddon is an hour away. They were now defenders of their people and making sacrifices even when Armageddon is a thousand years away. Still, she would defend the empire to her last breath despite what the Emperor was willing to do.

She started to walk out the room intending to contact the Emperor and change his mind about dropping the bomb rather passively or mildly forcefully if she had too. To everyone else it looked like she was giving up much to the surprise of everyone who knew her. Williams felt relieved to have the elf off his back before she stuck a knife in his back. "Going to contact the Emperor. Convince him to not use the bomb," she announced as she walked out the door. Anderson took suit. "Don't need any help," said Shepard not wanting anyone to back her up. However, this did not stop David from following her. "I thought I told you I didn't need any help. I can handle myself with the Emperor." she said as she and he walked towards the radio station. She was starting to feel like David thought that she couldn't handle herself; it made her feel some slight hate towards her friend.

"I just want to know what the Supremes say," he lied; he really didn't think that the elf could change the Emperor's mind and will need some help. She wasn't weak by any chance; in fact; she's one of the most useful nightblades in the military and probably one of the most powerful mages out there. She just wasn't good with changing peoples minds unless it involved violences, torture or at least some threats.

Shepard knew that Anderson was lying and felt offended by anyone even slightly babying her no matter the problem. However, she decided to play along and act like she couldn't see past David's fragilely constructed lie.

They approached the radio station and immediately contacted the Supremes. An image of an argonian, dark elf and an imperial soon popped up on of the screens. "Hello Jana, David, did not expect to receive a call from you. Now what is it that you want? I'm in a hurry so make it quick," Muan El ordered acting casually ignoring them while he pretended to be in a rush. Maganus and Mary stood there completely still pretending to go along with it. His fake hurriedness wasn't very effective as both Shepard and Anderson knew that he avoiding being told about the insanity bomb.

"Don't drop the insanity bomb. Millions will be killed. All we ever stood for will be destroyed in an instant," she demanded hoping that Muan-El will be weak enough to submit to her demands. However, she knew it would take more then a few words to convince the Emperor to change his mind.

"I can't do that," he replied sounding very regretful like something bad has happened.

"What do you mean," asked David getting a bad vibe from what the Emperor was hinting at.

"Because we already detonated it twenty minutes ago," he replied feeling incredibly guilty for what he has allowed to happen. Shepard and Anderson's eyes light up in Shock.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Saren stood in the Council chambers, the three councillors Tevos, Spartanus and Valern overshadowing him with their power and their silver podiums. They made him feel almost small; almost. He had been dragged to them just fifteen minutes after he got unto the citadel and forty-five minutes after he had learnt of his brother's death. He felt slightly overwhelmed being demanded to be brought forth to the citadel so quickly after his brother's death. He probably should have revealed his brother's death to his friend, Garrus. They have not told him why they demanded him to come, but he assumed it was because of his brother and the fleet.

"Do you know why we called you here," asked Spartanus his fury towards Saren slightly dripping from his mandibles.

He took a quick peek to the clock near his left, two-forty-five; he hoped he wouldn't be here for long. He looked back at the councillors. "I assume you wish to know why my brother is dead, why I'm missing an arm and why an entire fleet is missing," he replied not wanting to be here and wishing he was at his apartment so he can be at peace. Yet, he knew that saying No to the Council was like trying to say no to a Krogan. He decided to try to keep the unfortunate death off his mind for the mean time.

"Desolas is dead, but how," demanded Spartanus deeply upset by Desolas' passing. He was one of their best men in the army and it was a shame to see him pass away at only thirty-five. The artecus family seemed to have a history of moving quickly along. He wished he had known soon about Desolas' death, otherwise he wouldn't have been so harsh on the young turian.

Valern and Tevos, did feel sympathy for Saren, just not to the extent of Spartanus; neither of them know Saren or Desolas as well as Spartanus.

"He… he was killed in action, just recently," replied Saren trying not to show any sign of emotional weakness. He did not want to appear fragile in front of the council. "Now, what do you want with me," he said calmly hiding that reluctances to be here.

"Right," said tevos. She was surprised by how calm Saren was despite his brother's recent passing (Valern was surprised and Spartanus was impressed), through she could pick up signs of the detest to be here. "We haven't received any reports from the fleet and we're getting very much suspicious of what you were up to," said Tevos quite suspicious knowing that something was up. She did not know why no one on the now destroyed fleet took even the slightest bit of time to send in they're reports; she knew they were trying to hide something and she intended to find out. "We want everything that has happened so far and get leave out any of the details," she demanded.

"It started when my brother Desolas was guarding relay 314 along with the rest of the fleet. We didn't expect anything to pop out of the dormant relay, but something did. It was a small incredibly ugly ship that belonged to an alien race," he informed then describing every detail of the ship's design from its blocky geometrical design to its ugly gray makeshift form.

"Do you have any pictures or video footage of the ship," asked Valern wishing for the chance to analyze the footage.

Saren checked his omni-tool to see he still had it on him. "Actually, I have some footage on my omni-tool, but I don't know if it will work or not since I was electrocuted. I'll get to that part later," he replied much to the joy of Valern. Saren pressed the power button on the damaged omni-tool attempting to turn it on. "Come you stupid thing, work," he demanded frustrated as he hit his omni-tool several times. After several more hits, he eventually gave up when he realized it wouldn't work. "Shit, damn things busted. I don't think the footage is obtainable, there's some crazy stuff on there" he announced disappointed to being unable to show the extraordinary things he has recorded. He knew that the council would need to see the incredible power of the new aliens if they going to believe him or even have the slightest chance to defeat them. He had been in both awe and fear as soon as he witnessed a race he believed to be weak and spineless to turn out to be practically gods. Next he felt jealously, the desire to find a way to obtain their power. At first he had believed they're using some sort of technology to use these strange powers. However, he was proved wrong when he checked one of the god-aliens to loot any tech from his body. He was shocked when he couldn't find a single piece of tech on the lizard man; he came to the startling realization that their powers were natural.

"Just take it out and we'll try to retrieve the footage and what do you mean by crazy stuff," replied Spartanus leaning forward with keen interest to what Saren meant by crazy.

"You'll find out soon enough." Saren pulled out the hard-drive in his Omni-tool and walked towards Spartanus nervously along the thirty inch thick glass floor suspended three stories high. He really thought that the council chamber needed a complete redesigning so somebody doesn't accidently kill themselves will giving one of the Councillors a muffin or something. He handed the hard-drive to Spartanus and quickly yet carefully rushed back to the podium to the other side. He felt relieved to be off a glass floor. The councillors were confused by his fear of his glass floors and why he even decided to run across it in the first place.

Spartacus lifted the small black chip into the light looking at it eager to see what's on it. Valern looked at it too with the same thoughts as Spartanus "How much footage is recorded on it," Spartanus asked curious as a Salarian to see what was on it.

"A lot, now then let's get back to the story. When the ship came out of the relay, we laughed at its design thinking it was about to fall apart any second." He paused for a second. He tried to think of a lie that would show his brother in a much more positive light. Unfortunately, every single lie who could tell would be quickly rebounded if the footage on chip proves to be accessible. "My brother fired and shoot it down, I don't know why. But, I think my brother fired it on as an act of upholding the law," he told lied. He had been on a different ship at the time and wouldn't know why his brother ordered the shoot.

"Good, I would have done the same if I was Desolas," replied Spartanus proud of the Dead General's lawfulness. He didn't even take the time to consider rather or not Desolas' action was right or not; nor did he think of the consequences that will soon follow.

"Do you know if Desolas tried to make some contact with them," replied Tevos. She was more careful then Spartanus, asking if Desolas may have fired on innocent people while trying to uphold the law.

"I don't know. I was on a different ship then my brother," he replied much to the disappointed of Tevos. It would helpful for them to at least know what Desolas actions were in the ship appeared in front of them. But atlas, they would have to prepare without that small, yet perhaps valuable information.

"After that, my brother ordered the fleet to go through the relay and enter one of the aliens' systems. We then invaded one of their colonies to steal their technology, force them to become a client race and unlock the secrets of their powers," he replied much to the confusion of the council. What did he meant by unlocking the secrets of their powers and what technology could they have that could be of worth?

"What kind of technology," Spartanus asked intrigued. What kind of technology these newcomers possessed that Desolas would demand half the size of a full scale invasion full scale invasion of a planet? The fleet carried at least four-hundred soldiers on each ship and was made up of fifteen ships; that meant six-thousand men invaded half the size of a full scale invasion. If Saren has returned then where were the rest of the fleet? He was considering that they may have been killed, but six-thousand men, killed? It seemed completely crazy for six-thousand turian soldiers to fall in less then a weak. Although, Saren did mention technology that sparked his interests and he had some strange interesting power. He assumed these powers were some short of advanced form of biotics.

Valern was having the same interests to Saren's words as Spartanus; although, his curiosity was much of a scientific interest. He greatly wished for the chance for the salarian union to study their technology and the strange powers Saren has mentioned earlier. He was wondering if they had similar telepathic abilities like the asari only on a much stronger level. "What kind of power," he asked wishing for a first hand description.

"They're technology is well… how do I describe it? Their both laughably behind us and unbelievably more advanced then us," he informed much to the keen interest of the salarian councillor. "They're shields are about as strong as our weakest shields, they're mass effect weapons could use some work and some of their ships look they were designed by a five year old. They also still use books, papers and pencils unlike use; through, they could just really like books and writing," he informed recalling the almost sad way the newcomers had such pathetic technology. Although, their strange god-like powers and other tech that is unbelievable easily outweighed their weaknesses.

"In terms of advancement, their armour is made out of something that is both five times lighter and stronger then ours. They have energy possessed weapons; have found a way to defy the laws of physics. I'm pretty sure they have teleportation technology and you know how I said their ships are like crap; well, some of their other ships are as powerful as they are beautiful as their cities," he told in awe and wonder of the things he had witnessed.

Even though they have both killed his brother, countless other turian soldiers, took his arm and destroyed an entire fleet; the newcomers did deserve admiration for what they had. He recalled that pretty much everything he saw on the alien world was magnetically beautiful like it design by professional sculptures.

He was surprised by how he was in awe of these newcomers despite what they have done to him. Even the council was confused by the way he described the newcomers.

"Did you manage to recover any of their technology," asked Valern begging for the chance to study anything of these newcomers.

"Yes…" Valern lightened up. "…But, we lost it all when the fleet was destroyed." Valern scientific excitement dropped.

"That is most unfortunate. Is their anything else you'll like to tell us; like the strange powers they have," asked Tevos becoming intrigued by these newcomers. The way Saren described them was surprisingly favourable despite what they have done to the man. She was most certain that the newcomers were responsible for his brother's death and Saren's loss of his left arm.

Saren stirred in his head all the different ways he could tell that these newcomers are like something out of a fantasy book without sounding crazy; zero. "They're practically gods," he slowly replied completely serious as to not make it sound like a joke. Although, it sounded like he may have been hallucinating to the councillors.

"What do you mean by practically gods," asked Spartacus curious to why Saren would use god to describe them. The asari republic, turian hierarchy or salarian union has never been described at as god-like; ever. So, why would Saren describe the newcomers like such?

"They… can… use… magic," he reluctantly told nervously not wanting to sound like some joker. All three of the councillors wondered what he meant by magic as they all had a different idea of magic. Magic to Tevos is something defies reality itself. To Valern, magic is something we don't understand yet. To Spartanus, magic is something that doesn't exist.

"Magic? So they can use wand or spells like out of those books," replied Spartacus mocking Saren thinking that he have been hallucinating while serving with his brother. "Saren, have you ever taken any drugs before in secret?"

"No, no, no, not at all, I'll never take drugs in my entire life and I'm really telling the truth, they do use magic," he replied completely serious not wanting to sound like a fool.

"Then what do you mean by magic and be more descriptive," demanded Tevos. Her eyes were light up annoyed by Saren telling her that magic is real. He was a spectre candidate for crying out loud, yet he believes in magic. Through, perhaps these newcomers really could use magic and Saren was not exaggerating.

"They can control the elements, mess with your emotions, raise the dead, turn invisible, create force fields, shoot bolts of fire, lightning and race, heal major wounds within seconds, summon beings from thin air, teleport, transmute basically anything, and I think one of them destroyed a tank, no wait; seven. Before you even ask if it's because of technology, it isn't. I checked one of the wizards bodies and couldn't find even the slightest piece of technology on them, not even nano-technology." he informed calmly and serious. The council was utterly baffled by how Saren told them such wild things in such a calm and serious tone. Even Saren himself couldn't believe what he had just told the council; that magic is real and a bunch of newcomers had found it first.

"Saren, are you serious? Because these better not be some kind of joke. Magic? For the entire history of the asari race not once have their even been a single report even close to magic. We have biotics, but that can hardly be counted as 'magic'," replied Tevos. She did not believe a single word Saren said believing he was just imagining things. She did felt like discussing the possibility if magic is possible or not.

"Is there anything else you will like to tell us about this 'wizards' like their appearance, estimated military strength, culture and anything else that doesn't involve magic," she asked not wanting any mention of magic.

Saren looked at Tevos, she was completely rejected even the slightest shimmer that magic may exist. He did not expect Tevos to be so opposed to him telling that magic is real, even if it did sound crazy; it was the truth. Although, if they can use magic, then why can't they; it didn't make any sense. He knew Spartanus wouldn't believe in magic and I will say that these newcomers are just trying to scare them. Saren wondered if perhaps they were trying to scare them or just incredibly more advanced then they are. Valern, well, he'll just keeping on acting questions; thank the spirits, he didn't ask, which was quite surprising considering he just a salarian that magic is real.

He wished the footage on the strange alien world would be at least retrievable. The council must believe in magic to stand a chance against these newcomers if they decided to invade. He didn't think the council was weak only that they were unprepared for an invasion of these newcomers even they didn't believe in the power they possessed. On the other hand, he didn't want the council to see what was on the hard drive. He had done terrible things without questions because of orders. At the time, he believed he was doing it for the greater good, but would the council believe that. He did not wish to lose the chance to become a spectre. Fortunately, he thought it was best if they knew the truth.

"These newcomers, they aren't one race, they're an alliance between six different races," told Saren trying to warn the council to approach these newcomers with caution. "I believe that since its an alliance, their military size would be around ours."

"Are they are military race or not," asked Valern. It was always important to be prepared when facing an unknown threat; the salarians know these the best.

"I don't know. They have a powerful military force from what've seen, but I learnt no signs of them being nonviolent or violent. But, don't make the possibility that they are weak, they have a military powerful if to destory the turian hierarchy. Maybe even rival the council itself?" For what the turian hierarchy is worth, Saren knew far too well that it would take the entire citadel army to defeat this alien alliance which may almost be as old as the council itself.

"Are they are a threat like the rachni," asked Spartanus. The last thing they needed was another war on their hand especially between alien alliances. If they proved to be anything similar to the rachni, it would be a nightmare for everyone, just worse. Although, an alliance between six different races; how come they haven't discovered the citadel yet. An alliance that big must exist for a long time and that can't both be under the radar yet powerful enough to rival the citadel itself.

The most important question on the young councillor's mind is should we fire and pray or should we lower our guns and welcome these newcomers with open arms? Spartanus didn't think the latter was an option as he knew they struck the first blow first. No matter what way he wouldn't to look at it, even if these 'newcomers' killed six-thousand; they alone are responsible for their deaths and had spilt blood themselves. However, even the knowledge of responsibility did not quell the thirst he desired for vengeance. He wish for the heads responsible for spilling the most blood.

"Don't know, but I'm thinking yes," he replied carefully, hoping that his words aren't taken out of context. Just because they weren't hostile, didn't mean they weren't a threat. Spartanus pondered in his head of what Saren has just told. Saren hoped that Spartanus didn't mistake his words for charge and attack.

"Can you describe what they look like," Valern asked curiously.

Saren then described the six different races that made up the recently discovered alien alliance. He described all of them having two arms, two legs, and the body shape of an asari or batarian, having two genders: male and female and almost all of them being around their height. He first described them the lizard-people, telling them of their pale light brown to lush tropical green scale, of their snouted faces and sharp teeths. He told of the various horns and feathers at the back of their heads, each different for every single one had faced. He told them have their clawed three fingers hands and feet and their long muscular tail. All in all, he described these lizard people looking similar to them, the turians only more reptilian, with tails, without mandibles and more colourful.

He then told of the cat-people. He told of their fur covered skin, the colours and fur pattern being much wider and unique then that of the lizard people. He explained their feline like appearance, long pointy triangular shaped ears, and their narrow slender long tails and of their clawed pawed hands and feet. This cat people had the attention of the council, they have never heard of sapient races with fur across their bodies. There're rumours of volus or quarians having fur somewhere across their bodies, which neither has anyone seen outside of their environmental-suits save outside of their own species.

He then told of the little-blue midgets. He told them of their waist high height, blue furless skin, long pointy triangular ears, sharp teeth and generally funny appearance of these little-blue midgets. It was almost too easy when coming across these midgets in combat. Saren wondered if they were a client race or just not a species built for combat. Even, the council found these midgets funnier, then threatening.

The council were in shock when he described the next race. He told them have large muscular bulky fifteen foot giants that easily towered above them all. He couldn't tell them of their appearance as every single giant he had come across was wearing heavy metal armours. He was greatly shocked when he first saw these giants in person; they looked like they could give the krogan, yahg and vorcha a run for their money. Surprisingly, these giants and unsurprisingly, the midgets were the only two races he had not witness using any short of strange powers.

He described the next race, hairless half-monkey looking people. They had fur on top of their heads and face, round curved ears and having the appearance of an asari expect with turquoise, or brown skin. Tevos was shocked by how so alike these half-monkeys looked like them. If she was surprised by how much these half-monkey looked like them, then imagine what she'll be like when she hears of the blue half aped-people.

Finally, he described the hairless, half-ape people. He described them as being similar to the half-monkeys only skinnier and having a bonier appearance with a normally slender muscle build. Almond shaped eyes either pure red, white, purple or yellow, a narrow boney looking face, long triangular pointy ears and skin that has either tanned turquoise, pale yellow, ash blue or dark green. Tevos compared the description of one of the blue half-apes to that of an asari, the similarities were quite noticeable from the shape of their body and the colour of their skin, an asari's lack of visible ears, facial structure and head fringe was the only noticeable differences between the two.

"So, you discover not one, but two races that look a lot like us," asked Tevos shocked by the recent discover. She could fathom our three different species across three different worlds could be so alike. The odds for such an event to happen are incredibly low, yet it had happened.

"And a race that is three times the height of an elcor and five times the strength of a krogan," said Spartanus impressed by the giants. If he could gain these giants as a client race, they'll prove a must valuable fighting, much better, then their short little blue counterparts. "If this alliance between six different races from different planets, then how come we haven't meets them. Nor have they discovered the citadel yet," It didn't add up, an alliance that big doesn't go under the radar and still be powerful enough to rival the citadel. Either Saren was lying or perhaps they weren't as old and as powerful as he had thought before.

"I honestly don't know at all," replied Saren, even he couldn't add up how come they haven't meet them yet, yet they were powerful enough to kill six-thousand turian soldiers with ease.

"Then what happened," asked Valern. Saren scratched the back of his head, tilting his head down in disappointment. Valern could tell it was going to bad.

"It was a complete disaster. Out of the six-thousand and two-hundred turians, probably less then one-hundred men came back. That doesn't include my brother," he replied angry at the world, upset by his brother's death. He checked up on the clock, it was four. He could not handle the fake smile and cheap act any longer, he needed to get out. "Look, I really got to go so I'll give it to you short. My brother found an alien race, invaded one of their worlds, lost, over six thousand men were killed, an entire fleet was destroyed and they'll probably coming our way. Everything important is on that hard drive," he summed up briefly in a hurry to leave.

Tevos was not impressed by the quick summary that Saren gave them; she needed a much more detailed summary. "Could you be more descriptive, we-."

"Thank you Saren, you may leave. If there's anything else important that you may have forgotten then email one of our secretaries," interrupted Spartanus in defence of Saren. He could tell that Saren couldn't handle to be here anymore.

Saren walked slowly out of the council, he expected something to force him to tug back, there was none. As he passed through the door, he glanced back, thanking Spartanus for the simple act. He walked out of the room and out of sight. He was going to like Spartanus.

Tevos turned her head towards Spartanus, she was frustrated by Spartanus letting Saren go so quickly, Valern for not doing anything; through he was probably siding with Spartanus. She was more angry at herself for letting him go so easily. "Why did you give Saren permission to leave? He might have information that we'll need," she asked quite angrily.

"Tevos look, his brother has just died and he was humiliatingly defeated along with thousands of other turians. Can't we give the poor guy a break?" His pity on Saren was high enough to be unable to see from Tevos' viewpoint.

"Spartanus, you can't let pity distract you, we need every single bit of information we can get. Call back Saren," she demanded vigorously. Spartanus would not budge.

"No, Saren needs rest. We'll call him by tomorrow and I'm sir he'll send any important information to us right away," he replied slamming his fist against the railing. He too was getting frustrated. He turned and faced the salarian councillor. "Valern, what do you think?"

"I'm not quite sure. We do need as much information as we can get-." Tevos leaned her hand towards the console. "But, it may be best to allow Saren to recover. Then the information would be much more satisfying." Tevos moved her hand away from the console.

"I see," she replied regrettably. "What about the strange powers that Saren had mentioned earlier, none of you don't actually believe in that? Do you?" She was most certain that magic or whatever it is; is just some technological feat

"Magic? No, I don't believe in magic. Nor supernatural powers," he replied appearing to have zero faith in Saren's first account of magic. "Through, it may be some sort of nano-bots or gene-mods. That could explain what Saren described," he offered.

"What about the teleportation? And raising dead? And manipulating emotions? And summoning creatures out of thin air," asked Valern. Spartanus idea was reasonable, but not without a few mistakes.

"I don't think those rely on nano-bots or gene-mods, probably something else" replied Spartanus. His theory was in the bag with them. It explained these strange powers without the answer being "magic". "I wonder why we haven't met them yet," he asked pondering the answer in his head.

"Their empire could be uncharted territory where mass relays are not present," offered Tevos. The galaxy was a big place. There had to be some places without mass relays present.

"Unlikely, if they did formed an empire without mass relays. We wouldn't have made contact with them," rebuffed Valern.

Tevos opened her mouth and quickly closed it. She could not think of a reply that could defend her theory.

"What if they're not from our galaxy?" Tevos and Valern turned towards Spartanus. "I mean there's like over one-billion different galaxies in the universe, maybe even more. There are twelve sapient races currently existing in our galaxy. So there're probably around twelve-billion different sentient races in the universe. We'd eventually make contact with them one-day. They probably teleported their ships here" Spartanus unexpected theory was quite impressive, yet simple. It explained pretty much everything. It also meant they were going up against an opponent far more different then them on a technological scale. They might prove to be the most difficult opponent they have ever faced.

"How do you think we should handle this," asked Valern towards his fellow councillors.

"I think we shou-." An incoming message interrupted Spartanus' sentence. Tevos pressed the button on her console. "What is it? We're in an important meeting." she asked calmly, yet showing some sign of aggression.

"Check the hierarchy news. There's something you have to see," replied the volus secretary on the other end of the line.

Tevos activated her omni-tool. She searched for the hierarchy news. "I don't see what's so important that- goddess," she said watching several news broadcasts at once. They were all shocking, unbelievable and horrifying.

"There have been over fifty-thousand public suicides in Vallum in the past two hours."

"A pregnant woman cuts herself open in public. Killing herself."

"There have been over ninety-thousand accounts of public violence, most of them ending in death."

"A cop went insane and killed seven civilians and injuring eleven more"

"There have been reports of random acts of violence occurring around the city."

"The police are unable to stop the acts."

"Half of the police force has been infected due to this madness flu."

"A turian by the name Fatuus killed two people then jumped out of a ten story building, killing himself."

"It is expected for mass riots to soon occur in the city."

"One-hundred people have been sent to mental hospitals."

"A kindergarten teacher is wanted for murdering her entire class."

"The Vallum mall was destroyed in a recent act of mass violence that resulted in a fire erupting."

"Four-thousand dead at the space ball game."

"Over two-thousand deaths have occurred do to this unexpected act of violence.

"We don't know."

"What is the cause of this madness?"

"All attempts to stop it have failed."

"By the spirits," said Spartanus horrified by the unexplainable acts of madness. The accounts of violence would send terror down any men; even Tevos and Valern were incredibly shocked by shuch atrocities. "Why haven't you told use sooner," he demanded quite angry. The volus could feel the councillor's fury seeping through the line.

"I… I just learned about it five-minutes ago. I was trying my best sir. Honest," he replied nervously, breathing heavily even for a volus.

"If something happens, we want to know about it. Next time, don't be so slow," he threatened. Valern looked at Spartanus; his fury was incredibly visible, thank god that the volus couldn't see Spartanus' fury, he would surely have fainted if so.

The volus nervously gulped. "Ahh… yes sir…. It won't happen again. Promise," he replied.

"Is there anything else you'll like to tell us," he demanded threatening.

"Umm, we picked up… one-hundred and seven-teen ships heading your way. There're… there're really, really big. That is all I know sir."

"You may leave," replied Spartanus; it sound much more like and aggressive demand then permission. The volus quickly disconnected from the line. Spartanus turned and faced his fellow councillors. "They are we. Let's go say hi,' he said deviously, a turian grin formed around his face. Valern looked slightly nervous at Spartanus; that was the same grin he has when ever he wishes to fight. He hoped Tevos wouldn't side with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Codex: The stars of Azura.

The stars of Azura are a religious order who worship the Daedric prince Azura and the prophet Nerevarine. The stars of Azura are made up of mostly dark-elf, khajit with a few other Azura worshippers. They obey an incredibly strict set of religious and moral code called Azura's code. Breaking any of the nine laws of Azura while in effect is punishable by suicide. There have been reports of the Azura's code resulting in a followers imprisonment or discharge from the army. They believe that Azura and Nerevarine are the two daedra or dadrea prophets that should be worshipped. Every other Daedric prince is shunned by the stars of Azura. The nine divines are a different thing entirely, while there is nothing against worshipping one of the nine divines, pretty much all of the stars of Azura don't due to religious reasons. They believe that Azura is the judge of good and evil, dusk and dawn, day and night, and that Nerevarine is her enforcer in great times of need. They believe that all stars of Azura should punish evil, protect innocence, and never compromise, not even in the face of Armageddon.

All of the stars of azura are incredibly religious and would defend their faith to the death.

According to the Azura holy book, it says that Azura changed them from the chimer into the dark-elfs as they know to day. They had been given free-will has a reward, yet could know commit evil and be judged for their crimes. All of the stars of azura believe that their change from chimer to dunmer is a gift rather then a curse, unlike others. It is also stated that Nerevarine is reincarnated in times of great need and chaos.

The stars of Azura was formed sometime during the late fourth century somewhere in morrowind, the founding figure of the small, but highly known religion has been discovered even to do this day. The ideas of the stars of Azura slowly spread across the planet, eventually they were around a million stars of Azura on the planet and they show no signs of slowing down.

Codex: Azura's code. The most important laws are on the top, least important on the bottom. If any laws conflict with each other then the superior law wins.

I will obey Azura's word no matter what. Even if it goes against everything I know. If an imposter tricks me into thinking they're the goddess Azura then they must be killed or I must commit suicide. Failing to obey results in suicide.

The prophet Nerevarine's word is next only to Azura. If an imposter tricks me into thinking they're the goddess Azura then they must be killed or I must commit suicide. Failing to obey results in suicide.

All relics associated with Azura or her prophet must be protected no matter what. I will not others or myself to steal or use a relic of azura or the Nerevarine, unless it is used to defend said item. I will not worship or use a relic associated with another Daedric prince. Doing so is to evoke her wrath. Failing to obey results in suicide.

A nearby known star of Azura must be protected with my life, only if I am aware that if they are. If an unknown star of azura dies, then it is not my fault. If I am aware, it is my fault if nearby follower dies. Failing to obey results in suicide.

I must defend or free innocent people if I have the power to do so. If something happened that was outside of my power, then it is not my fault. If it is, then it is my fault. Failing to obey results in suicide.

I must never commit an act of evil, doing so is to betray Azura. Failing to obey results in suicide. Murdering, harming, enslaving, toturing innocent people are acts of evil. Stealing precious valuables from innocent, raping, vandalizing, dealing illegal drugs, lottery, and willful prostitution are also considered acts of evil. However, I can enemy soldiers while on the battlefield if I am a soldier myself, despite them being considered technically innocent.

If I am a solider, I must obey the will of my superiors unless it conflicts with the above laws. I can object to any order if it upsets me. If my superior wins an argument then I must obey that order unless it conflicts with the above laws.

Good must be rewarded and protected. Evil must found and punished, never compromise, not even in the face of armaggedon. I must kill anyone who commits evil. Failing to obey results in suicide.

**Author's notice: Chapter five rewrite is done. I hope you enjoy it, I hope it's better then before. I can't wait for the next chapter. For anyone who is wondering why I made Shepard a religious devote, it give her a weakness and make her a morally absolute hero like Samara, a generic superhero or Rorschach, god I love watchmen.**

**Speaking of which, if Rorschach was a squadmate on ME2, how long do you think he'll last before be kicked off or attacking one of the other squadmates and what squadmates we'll he actually like. I give it six hours. He'll probably only like Samara, Garrus, maybe grunt and legion, and Shepard depending if he or she is renegade, paragon or a mix between both. **

**I should rewrite a quick story about Rorschach being on the Normandy just for fun. What do you guys think? **

**I'm getting off track. Please fav, review and follow if you enjoy to this fanfic and wish to see more. I also made a few changes to the earlier chapters.**


	7. chapter six

**The Elder Scrolls: Mass Effect**

** Chapter six: Breaking the abyss**

**Shanxi, earlier**

Shepard and Anderson's eyes light up in shock. The emperor had just used the most dangerous weapon in the history of the empire on civilians. Muan-El was lucky they weren't in the same room together, bad things will certainly happen if so.

"You- you didn't really do it? Did you," asked David in disbelief. He found it difficult to believe that the vegetarian and pacifist emperor would use the insanity bomb.

"I'm sorry, but I did, it was the best option," he replied noticeably guilty having some regret to what he had allowed. He knew it was the right choice, yet why did it feel so wrong.

"Listen to him David. He did, he used the insanity bomb," said Shepard serious leaning her head towards David. She turned her head back to Muan-El. "You can't get away this. Justice will prevail. People must know," she threatened, her body was tensed up in a threatening manner. She was determined to reveal the truth no matter the consequences.

"Shepard, I didn't think this over without thinking about the millions of people who will suffer," replied Muan-El empathetic for the lives he had destroyed. He looked away from the two in shame for what he did. "I put myself in the shoes of every single men, women and child who will be harm." He took a deep breath and looked back at them.

"But in the end, I represent the empire and I must defend it and only it with my life."

Jana's body loosened slightly, yet she still kept an aggressive poster. "What about the truth? People must know."

"I will tell the empire, just not yet. We need to wait for this whole thing to clear over," he replied truthfully.

David looked at Shepard, her body was fully loosened and she had a more casual posture. She actually believed that he did and was willing to take the punishment. David was dumbfounded why Shepard believed in him, it didn't make any sense to him. "Shepard, his story, it doesn't make any sense. I mean, how did you even get an insanity bomb in the first place? We don't have any and they're damn impossible to get a hold of one," replied Anderson wondering how Muan-El could do it. He could not see how the Emperor could even use an insanity bomb.

"Maganus made one for him, he knows how too; ask him yourself," replied Muan-El without a hint of deceit in his voice.

Anderson was about to open his mouth, but closed it. He could not think of any more questions, he had enough unwanted proof that Muan-El used an insanity bomb. He was now wondering if Muan-El did the right thing. "Alright, you used an insanity bomb, I believe that. But, what if it didn't work; what if dropping the bomb did more harm to the empire then good?" Muan-El remained silent and almost motionless, keeping his head turned away.

"You never thought about it. You don't have a-," said Shepard shocked thinking that Muan-El could overlook something so broad.

"No! I do have a plan," yelled Muan-El angrily. His reptilian teeth were completely visible. His intense guilt had taken the form of anger. "If everything goes wrong, we'll blame it on Williams," he said quite angrily. David backed up a step, Shepard didn't move an inch.

"You plan on using Williams as a scapegoat, what did he do? Besides tell us," asked Jana defending the imperial General. At first she had despised the man, but now her anger had quelled or leapt onto Muan-El.

The emperor calmed himself down. He looked at Shepard with a calm expression on his face. "If it makes you feel any better it was his idea, he almost forced everyone to do it and he talked about it quite favourably," he told calmly and completely truthfully.

'That damn Shan'qkeel,' thought Shepard angrily. All of her anger was now back unto the imperial, her detest clearly visible.

David looked at his friend, her fists were clinched tightly. "Is something wrong," he asked. He could tell that his friend had something on her mind that was bothering her.

Jana loosened her fists and stood back up in a more relaxed position. She looked at David. "Uhh- what," she asked distracted. She regained her focus. "Oh right, everything's fine, just mad at Williams. He wanted to use the insanity bomb, should deserve some of the blame," she replied.

"You agree to use Williams as a scapegoat," asked Muan-El curious. He wondered about Shepard's quick change of opinion. At first, she was mad at Williams, then him, then Williams again. 'That elf sure is difficult to figure out,' he thought thinking about the dunmer's personality. "So, you're not mad at me anymore. How odd," he asked curious.

"Still mad at you, just angrier at Williams. For now," she replied making herself very clear.

Muan blinked wondering what she meant. He waited for several seconds to see if the two had anything else to say. Shepard and Anderson just stood their awkwardly, waiting to be dismissed. "Well then, this conversation has reached its toll. You may be excused."

Shepard and Anderson started to walk out of the room. Shepard stopped abruptly in her tracks. David and Muan-El stared at her slightly confused. "Wait," she announced loudly, shifting her head back towards the monitor. "I will like to come to the peace meeting, want to see how it turns out. I'll just be a bodyguard, nothing more, nothing less. Want to see turians up close, without them shooting at me," she asked desperately wanting to be on the fleet when it heads to the turian main military fortress. She had a desire, a need to see what they were like and if they have any other allies with them. "They don't have any allies? Do they?" She was quite curious to know.

"From what we've manage to gather; they have six allies in total."

'So they're from a planet with multiple species as well, how interesting,' she thought to herself intrigued by apparent connection between the two worlds. "Tell me about them," she demanded curious to know everything about the birds' allies.

"I think there are some scrolls and books about them in the library," he said tapping on his lip wondering if the books and knowledge scrolls have arrived yet. "Be wise if you were to read a knowledge scroll for the turian language if we have one. We wouldn't want any misunderstandings to happen now. Now do we?"

"No sir," replied Shepard nodding her head up and down. "Wait. You managed to get the turian main language? That fast?" She was shocked by how quick it took for the empire to obtain the turian language. She was quite curious to know they got it in the first place. "How did you?"

"We interrogated several turian prisoners and stole anything from them that could be of value. We also used memory recording spells and transferred the memories unto knowledge scrolls."

"Did you at least kill them?" David and Muan-el were shocked by such an atrocity of a question. "What?" Shepard looked at the two confused. "They must be punished."

The emperor rolled his eyes. He was appalled by Shepard's black and white sense of morals. "Alright, you two are dismissed. A shuttle will arrive at the south-docks to pick you up Shepard and the rest in two hours," replied Muan-El. The monitor deactivated and closed in on itself. Jana and David walked out of the comm room and down the hallway.

"Why didn't you asked to come," asked Shepard wondering why her redguard friend didn't even ask.

"I didn't felt like it," he replied turning his head towards her and then back. "I wanted to stay here and guard the empire. I'll learn the turian language later." Shepard was satifised with David's answer and continued to walk down the hallway.

They passed through the meeting room where Williams was supposed to be. Shepard took a peek inside; almost everyone had left including Williams. "Where's Williams," she asked stepping one foot into the room. She was curious to know if Williams would be at the peace treaty. She didn't think it will turn out well if he did come.

"He is in the north docks, about to head back to the imperial city," replied a wood-elf sitting on a chair near the end of the room.

'Thank you Azura,' she thought glad she wouldn't have to be near the imperial. "Thanks." Shepard walked away with David tagging along beside. "I thought you were mad at Williams, why do you want to know where he is," asked David.

"I am. Just want to make sure he won't be at the peace treaty. Wouldn't want him to do anything stupid," she replied walking at a faster pace. She looked at the sign in front of her; the library was to her left. "I'm heading to the library." Shepard took a left turn and moved out of sight from Anderson. He gave chase to her, but stopped halfway hesitating to follow her into the library. He decided to walk back and head towards the surface.

Jana entered the library; rows of bookshelves were laid neatly along the wooden floor and scrolls stacked on top one another at the end of the room."Excuse me," she asked walking towards the counter leaning her arm on it. "Have any books or scrolls on the turians? I need them, going to the peace treaty. Want to have all the information I can get," she asked at the orc behind the counter.

"Yes, I think I do actually," replied the deep-voiced Orc as he rummaged behind the counter. He pulled out several scrolls and books and laid them on the counter. "Here, will this do."

Shepard looked at the scrolls and books on the counter. She grabbed the scroll labelled turian language and a book labelled a brief summary for the peace treaty. "Thanks." She walked towards a table near the end of the library carrying the scroll and book in beneath her arms. She opened up the book and began to read. After about forty minutes, she closed the book finished reading the brief, but large summary of the turians' and the other species that were connected to them history. From what the book said; the turians were part of an alliance between seven different races. From what she had gather; the turians, salarians and asari make up the heads of what is called the citadel council with the drell, hanar, elcor, batarians and volus making up the bottom of this citadel forces. She was shocked by how each different race came from another planet. She originally thought they all just came from one planet. Suprisingly, there wasn't about these aliens appearance save for the turians. She found it quite odd.

Out of all of the races; She surprisingly despised the batarians, not the turians. They were a race that practiced slavery, something that she hated with a passion. Her detest for the batarians was quite ironic, after all, the dunmer used to be slave practicing race themselves.

She was additionally intrigued by some races called the rachni, krogan and quarians. The Rachni were a race of sentient bugs that waged war with the council sometime during the era and nearly caused their destruction. The salarians uplifted the krogan from their homeworld and used to eradicate every single rachni. She felt no sympathy for the rachni at all, if somebody forces someone else to near extinction then they themselves must be willing to face the same. The krogan; however, had slightly more sympathy then the rachni. After the extinction of the rachni, the krogan had begun an aggressive campaign to colonize as many worlds as possible. Their aggressive colonization caused the krogan to wage war with the council. The Krogan's high numbers, superior biology and how quickly they were able to replenish their numbers made them a dangerous enemy. The Krogan's superiority forced the salarian to invent a virus called the genophage that practically made the krogan sterile, and the turian used it to them; the council won and the krogan were left sterile. She knew the empire would have done the same, yet; she felt some sympathy for the krogan. After all, the krogan were a culturally low and were given powerful technology. No wonder they were so aggressive, they're society was a warrior race at the time.

The quarians; unlike the krogan or rachni, had her feel sympathy. The quarians were a species that had practically no immune system forcing them to wear environmental-suits outside of their homeworld. Apparently, the quarians invented the geth, they rebelled and forced the quarians to become a nomadic race.

She glanced over at the C.U.B unit close by to her left. The golden sphere blue eyed machine was rearranging books on the shelves. She could not see how machines would rebel in the first place; then again, C. used to organics and just forced to become machines. While the geth were machines from the very start. 'Now, what would you call that,' she wondered. What do you call something that is born a machine? 'A robotic lifeform? Inorganic Race? Unnatural intelligence?' She could find an appropriate word for this machine-born. 'Machine-born, that will do,' she thought satisfied with the name.

She was perpetually shocked that the council refused any help and the quarians' immune system had weakened even further. She was disgusted by one race being eradicated and two others being forced eventually into extinction. Through, she was being hyprocritical to judge them when they themselves have committed worst crimes and forcing six different races into extinction. How was she to judge for their acts?

The Yahg and Vorcha were the only two species that she cared little for. They were a species that were to aggressive for most people to get involved with and not much of a threat to attract their attention.

She grabbed the knowledge scroll and held it in front of her. Gulp. She always hated having tons of information forcibly planted into her brain. It hurts, a lot and she had never done it with a language before. Unfortunately she could not find any faster way to learn the turian language. "Well then, lets get this over with," she murmured to herself nervously. She opened up the scroll and within seconds thousands upon thousands fragments of knowledge were blasted inside of her mind. 'By Oblivion,' she yelled out while reading the knowledge scroll. Everyone in the library stared at the elf who was swearing quite repeatedly. "Holy shit." She fell back into her chair, finished reading the knowledge scroll. "Damn, that shit was heavy," she thought grasping her head in recovery from the surge of knowledge.

'Let's see if worked,' she thought thinking of a simple sentence to say. 'Ma'shak Ciz'Buvka. No that's daedric. Ivor shala chezburga. No that's elvish. Volo cheeseburger. Now that must be turian,' she thought glad that it was able to work.

She turned her head back and checked the clock; it was two-fifteen, only eight minutes or less to get to the south docks. 'Shit. Fleet is going to come soon. Better get moving.' She grabbed the scroll and book from the table and quickly ran out the door, tossing the scroll and book unto the counter without much care. She ran out of the library and checked the sign at the end of the hall.

_North docks: four kilometres_

_East docks: seven kilometres_

_South docks: two kilometres_

_West docks: twelve kilometres_

_Activity center: one-hundred meters_

'Hmm. could probably teleport without getting sick,' she thought quite sure for herself. It was only two kilometres, a distance small enough where barely any side effects would occur. She got teleportation sickness when teleporting nine or more kilometres.

She walked inside of the nearest elevator and went upwards to the surface. It was always a better idea to teleport in an open field then it is in inside an enclosed underground base. The Elevator moved quickly towards the surface. The metal doors slid up and Shepard stepped out unto a cobblestone sidewalk. She looked upwards to the clear blue sky. She could spot a ship off in the distance; an imperial/Nord ship guarding the skies. The elf smiled glad that battle for Shanxi is over and the empire has won. However, she wasn't quite if this battle between the Empire and this council was truly over. After all, one battle, no matter how big doesn't automatically count as a war.

She casted an overcharged detect surroundings spell; a white misty dust form between her hands. For a brief second she could feel and sense everything up to four kilometres for a brief four seconds. Fortunately, four seconds was all she needed. She could detect a wide open area with three shuttle docked about two kilometres south; obviously, where the south docks were.

She then formed a spinning dark purple sphere between her hands. The sphere expanded and she disappeared in flash of purple light. Luckily, there wasn't anything or anyone who was caught in the blast.

She later rematerialized after three seconds in an open field three hundred meters away from the south docks. She could see multiple elves, men and beastfolk and plenty of shuttles nearby. 'Good, not late,' she thought glad that she made it with only five minutes to spare. She started to sprint towards the south docks when she noticed them entering the shuttles. "Hey! Wait," she yelled out catching the attention of the folks and pilots on the shuttles. She rushed towards the south dock and quickly jumped inside one of the shuttles minutes before it took off. The Steel doors closed as soon as she jumped inside.

Shepard looked up at the three surprised people. She could see a middle-aged sea-elf, who had clear glass-like skin that revealed her shiny silver-coloured skull. She wore light-blue robes with a strip of dark green down the middle with golden images of serpents and other sea beasts weaved in. She had pure silver eyes, long pointy ears, a slightly almond shaped face, slightly towered over her and no hair on her scalp or the rest of her body.

A young bosmer woman with slightly tanned skin, black hair, brown eyes and stood at least half an inch shorter then Shepard. She wore moonstone chitin armour except the helmet. She had a golden elven heavy pistol attached to her hip.

And a nord with light brown hair, pale white skin and stood a foot taller then Shepard. He wore dark green thin pants and a thin dark green vest. Surprisingly, for a nord who was a foot taller then her, he looked rather slim. He slightly shook his head left and right making a slight clicking noise.

"What," Shepard asked wondering what the nord was implying.

"If you came any later and you would have been left to dread water, Elf," he said with a deep voice. He offered out his hand.

She grabbed unto to his wrist and felt it. "Huh, she thought. His arm felt like he had less muscle then her; sure, his arm was bigger then hers, but size doesn't always mean strength.

"Uhh Elf, you just going to lie there," he asked as Shepard just laid there bewildered by the man's lack of noticeable muscle.

"What? Oh, right." She allowed the Nord to help her up.

"That's the spirit Elf," he said cheerfully. He slapped Jana's back causing her some irritation.

She rubbed her back; she may have underestimated the man's strength. Through, she knew was stronger then the nord. "My name's Jana, not elf," she replied annoyed being called elf three times in a row.

"Sorry," he replied awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. "By the way, I'm Uthgard Honey-buns." He offered out his hand.

'Honey buns.' Shepard giggled under her breath at the funny name. 'Honey buns, by the gods, what kind of family name is that.' A noticeable smile formed around her face.

The nord raised a brow confused by what she was laughing at. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just thinking of a funny joke I heard once." She struggled to keep himself from giggling any further. She eventually managed to cease her giggling. He grabbed the Nord's hand and shook it. "Please to meet you, Uthgard Honey-buns." She giggled once after saying his family name; luckily, she managed to stop herself from giggling any further.

'I'm please to meet you Jana…"

"Karina Shepard."

"… Karina Shepard." He let go off her hand. "And that's Terri and Sheva." He pointed to the wood-elf and sea-elf.

"Hello," said Terri. She had a bitter feminine voice

"Greetings Ash-lander Jana," said Sheva. She had a sweet and colourful voice. Shepard found it slightly annoying.

"Hello," said Shepard. She looked at the sea elf irritated. Ash-lander was not a nickname she liked; elf was better.

"What brings you here Ash-Lander Jana? I'm here translate the voices of this bird man that struck the blade of a giant when they didn't expect it," she asked giving a long and unneeded sentence

"Body-guard," she replied simply. She looked at Uthgard and Terri. "What brings you folks here?"

"Chef, and don't ask why a chef would be needed at a peace-treaty. Apparently, the emperor thinks the best way to show our might and worth is through cooking," replied Uthgard making slight fun of Muan-El.

"Same as you," replied Terri while spinning her pistol around her pointing finger.

Uthgard looked at her nervously. "Safety better be on," he asked worried she might shoot somebody.

"Don't worry safety is on. Plus, it ain't even loaded." She placed the pistol backed in the holster. Uthgard rubbed his forehead relieved. "Why didn't you bring a gun," she asked towards Shepard.

"I'm a mage, don't need one right now. Plus, I want to appear non-threatening, but still pose a threat to them.

"I can never figure out magic. Why use a firebolt if a bullet is just as effective."

"What's faster? A bullet or a lightning bolt?"

"A lightning bolt, obviously. But to the eye and body there is no difference."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The shuttle exited orbit and approached a fleet of one-hundred and seventeen ships waiting in space. They could see tens of Nordic, elvish, Imperial, Dunmer, argonian and khajit designed ship waiting to show the council the might of the Empire.

Shepard looked at the way the ships were placed and organized. The smaller, but more armoured ships formed a ball around the larger, but more armoured ships. Tens of cruisers appeared to be spread randomly across the fleet. She couldn't figure out why they would be placed in such a way; after all, she was a nightblade not a ship captain. The Vasharoda, one of the ten flag ships of the empire stood in the middle of the fleet protected by the dozens of ship surrounding it. She could not tell if they were organized for defence or offense.

The shuttle flew towards the vasharoda. The warship's belly opened up and the shuttle flew into the hangar. The shuttle landed and powered down inside of the hangar. Shepard, Uthgard, Terri and Sheva jumped out of the hangar. They felt a strange sensation just being on the vasharoda; none of them have ever stepped foot in such an important ship; especially, when it involves aliens.

A sphere shaped white green eyed machine came floating towards and moved in front of there face. "Sup fuckers, I'm Ralo, follow me," the foul-mouthed robot ordered. He led the four unamused people inside the elevator. The robot looked down at elevator buttons to the left. "Uhh, could you press the two?" Uthgard pressed the button and the elevator moved slowly towards the 2nd floor. The elevator doors opened up and they stepped or floated out unto the 2nd floor. "Guards go to the tactics room. Chefs go to the kitchen. Translators go to the communications center. If you don't know where that it is, then look at the signs." He pointed his eye up towards the signs above them.

_Bridge __ Comm center _ _Kitchen __ elevator __ command center __ cockpit captain's quarter __ crew quarters __Tactics room _

"If you still don't where they are then you are an idiot," said Ralo. He then flew off slowly towards the right of the deck.

The nord turned and faced them. "Well then, looks like our roads split from here on," he said. He walked towards the kitchen and to Ralo

"You're a chef too. What's your name," asked Ralo.

"It's Uthgard Honey-buns," he stated proudly. Ralo the robot laughed hysterically, constantly saying Honey-buns. Uthgard now knew the true reason for the dark elf's spontaneous giggling as he looked back at her with an angry look on his face. The machine and nord moved out of sight. Sheva walked towards the comm. center. Shepard and Terri walked towards the bridge.

The two elves entered the tactics room and were surprised by its unexpected small size. It was about the size of an average sized yarn and for a ship so big, the bridge just seemed naturally small. Six other guards all wearing armour that covered their entire bodies, preventing anyway of finding out stood in the room. Supreme General Mary stood in the room with her hand leaned against the table. She looked up at the two elves that had just entered the room. "Good, looks like everyone is here. Please, come in." Shepard and Terri entered the room. "Since everyone is here, I can start giving out orders." Three green circles surrounded by four reds in the center and two reds by each side popped up on the table. "I want mages on the sides," she told pointing to the two red circles by the sides. "And non-magic users surrounding me, Maganus and Muan-El. Any questions?"

"Why does the most powerful mage alive need bodyguards, it doesn't make any sense," asked Jana incredibly curious. After all, the archmage could control things at a sub-atomic level, freeze or heat anything to their limit. Teleport across entire continents maybe even planets, heal from the brink of death, breath in space and defeat an entire army by himself with ease; so why did he need a bodyguard?"

"Just because you're a mage doesn't mean that you're invincible," replied Mary giving a very poor reason why Maganus needs guards in the first place. "Look, don't ask me anymore questions. He wanted guards for some reason."

Shepard could not understand why the most powerful and perhaps the smartest person alive would even want guards to protect him. From what she has heard, every action the man takes has a rhyme and reason that allows follows a goal or path. So, what is the purpose of guards? '_Why does god need soldiers?'_

"Anymore questions," asked Mary. The room remained silent. "Good, you may be dismissed. Return when needed." The eight guards followed one another out of the tactics room. General Mary stayed behind, playing with the table to create scenarios in case they might be encountered.

Jana walked out of the tactics room and took a right turn. She walked down the wide open corridor looking out unto the star-filled space. It was a marvellous beauty that is both known and mysterious. The sound of buzzing light pushing the ship came from below, her elvish ears straightened in response. The rumming and blazing sound grew louder and louder until the sound of the pushing light exploded into the sound of the thunder. In less then a second, the thousands of stars in sight were replaced by black nothingness. The ship had just entered FTL speeds.

Quickly, Jana got bored looking at nothingness and decided to just wander around the flagship.

**Present time**

"This is councillor Tevos, I want the citadel fleet to defend the citadel. This is not a drill, I repeat this not a drill," ordered Tevos without any hesitation. The order ringed through the radios of every single citadel ship and all of her captains. "I want every single C-Sec officer to rally all of citizens to their homes and keep them there. This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill," she ordered to C-Sec headquarters. Every single C-Sec received the message and began rallying people to their homes, much to the surprise of the civilians especially the ones first being on the citadel. They did not know what the danger that was heading there way. Soon, after the citadel fleet came to life and flew out of the citadel. The fleet form a defensive perimeter.

The three councillors placed their hands unto the console in front of them and the arms of the citadel slowly started to close together.

Tevos leaned her head back and stoked it in frustration. "How long will it take for the invading fleet to arrive," she asked towards Valern.

Valern checked the citadel Radar. "According to their distance and speed they're going..." He calculated the math. "…In thirty minutes," He said surprisingly slow for a salarian.

"Thirty minutes? That's awfully slow," replied Spartanus turning his head towards Valern. "It takes ten minutes to get to the citadel. Are you sure they're in the serpent nebula?"

Valern looked back at the citadel radar for any errors, he couldn't find any. "They're just on the edge of the serpent nebula."

Spartanus looked at his fellow councillors. "We have to call every single citadel ship to defend the citadel; it will take only an hour for every ship to get here," he demanded.

"And what, leave everywhere else completely unguarded," replied Tevos.

"There's a fleet of one-hundred and seventy ships coming our way to invade the citadel. We need all the backup we can get," he argued frustrated.

"We'll call in for sixty more ships," replied Tevos trying to keep calm.

"Sixty ships? Only sixty ships? Sixty ships won't do, we need a hundred ships to even have a chance to defend the citadel," he replied quite angrily. "They killed countless turian soldiers and made millions insane and now they want to destroy the citadel. We can't let them do it."

Tevos really wished there was a chair behind her, so she could fall into it. "Hang on a minute, what if they're ships are much weaker then ours," she suggested. She turned her head towards Valern. "Valern, what are the heat signatures on the ships?"

He looked back down at the citadel radar; he was shocked by the data or lack of data. He quickly checked for any bugs, again; zero errors. "There aren't any heat signatures," he told surprised. Tevos and Spartanus were both shocked; it meant that these newcomers had stealth capabilities. But, how were they picking up there signal in the first place.

"If they don't have heat signatures, then how come they show up on our radar," asked Spartanus incredibly curious.

"We're picking up there radio waves," he replied surprised by a fleet having true stealth ships sending out radio waves at random. He checked the frequency of the radio waves, there was also another wave that Valern could not recognize, and neither could the computer. The wave moved in such an odd and chaotic, constantly changing frequencies and wavelengths at random. Valern realized he may have just discovered some new form of wavelength or radiation. "And large amounts of unknown energy coming from the fleet."

"What, do they want us to know that they plan to invade," asked Spartanus unable to fathom revealing away your position just like that.

"Maybe they don't mean any harm; perhaps they only want peace," suggested Tevos. The theory was quickly shot down angrily by Spartanus.

"Are you kidding me? They bombed a city with some madness nuke and are heading this way with a fleet of over a hundred ships. I don't think they want peace," he replied angrily. Tevos was about to open her mouth, but Spartanus interrupted her before she could. "And if they want peace, they wouldn't have dropped a bomb and would have came here with a fleet of fifty maybe seventy and ask for peace. Now tell me again do they want peace," the frustration from the situation quite visible on him.

"No, not when you put it that way, but let us at least think of the alternatives," she suggested trying to not lose her temper. Through, the young councillor was making it quite difficult.

"Uhh..Tevos," said Valern looking down at the radar. "There…" He was cut of my Spartanus.

"What alternatives? They want to blow up the citadel and we have to stop them." Spartanus desperation to defend the citadel had made him angrier and angrier.

"There speeding up," said Valern much louder this time. Fortunately, he managed to gather Spartanus and Tevos attention.

"Did you say something," asked Tevos trying to remain calm, but was showing signs of frustration.

"I said there speeding up. There going about 2.6 times faster now since five minutes ago. They should arrive in nine minutes," he told.

Spartanus tilted his head towards Tevos. "Call the rest of the ships," he asked surprisingly calm this time. Tevos moved her hand towards the console and sent a black alert, essentially the signal for a citadel emergency. The message reached every single council ship out there. All they can now is wait, hope and pray.

Matriarch Lidayna stood in the bridge as countless men and women worked to their full capacity. Her heads were leaning on the bridge's main computer. She checked to make sure that every single ship had there weapons and shields to full power. They were ready to shoot down almost anything that comes there way.

She looked towards the small, but quickly increasing in size invading fleet. She could tell some of the ships were bigger then anything they have; especially, the large light blue glass slug-looking ship in the middle. If there was anytime to be religious it would be now. "Goddess," she murmured looking at the size of the fleet and ships as they moved into view. She hoped reinforcements would arrive soon.

"Captain, we have a clear shot. Should we fire," asked a weapons officer.

Lidayna tilted her head right towards the weapons officer. She rose up her right hand signalling her to wait.

"But, we have a clear shot."

"I said wait," she replied with a very commanding tone. The weapon officer looked back at his monitor signalling that he understands. Lidayna activated the ship's communicator. "This is the destiny ascension; you have just entered into council space. Turn back now or there will be causalities on both sides," she ordered sounding commanding. Through, she may have been saying, "Please don't hurt us." She didn't

The hundred-seventy ships stopped in their tracks. "Captain, they powered down there weapons. Should we fire," asked a weapons officer.

"Wait," ordered Lidayna as she watched the fleet wondering what they were doing. She waited for any response they might receive.

"Captain, we've just received a message from the fleet. All of the ship's hacking defensives are up at a hundred percent," replied a comm. officer.

"Play it."

"Four days ago, one of your captains decided to fire upon us for breaking a law that we have no way of knowing. The captain then ordered the slaughter of countless other citizens. Fortunately, things didn't escalate any further," the voice sounded raspy and reptilian, his or her anger slightly visible. "We the empire and the people of Nirn would like to make amends with this war and make peace with the citadel council. We are asking permission to come on the citadel." The message stopped playing. It was in perfect turian, they had learnt turian.

Lidayna looked around for any turian crewmates. "You there sir, I need your help, now," she commanded pointing her fingers towards a turian comm. officer. He brought his attention unto his captain. "Ask them if want peace so bad, then why did they drop that bomb in turian."

"If you want peace, why did you drop the bomb on Taetrus," said the turian officer towards the Empire fleet.

A new message was received by them from the empire fleet, this time the voice sounded deep and commanding "It wasn't us, it was a terrorist who stole one of our insanity bombs and teleported it inside one of your cities," the voice told with false truthfulness in his tone. "We are deeply sorry for our mistake and we promise to punish the man responsible," he told with fake sympathy for them.

Lidayna rubbed her chin wondering if they were telling the truth. The turian officer looked at Lidayna, she actually looked like she believed him. "Lidayna, you don't actually believe them," asked the turian comm. officer.

Lidayna completely ignored the man and contacted the citadel. "This is Matriach Lidayna, the invading fleet is asking for peace and they wish to dock the citadel, should I let them. They also say that the bomb was dropped by terrorists," she asked the three councillors. She could hear talking in the background. She could hear a loud and noticeable humph in the background

She received her answer after five minutes. "This councillor Tevos, let them through."

"Tell the fleet to power down their weapons and let them pass," she ordered to a nearby comm. officer. The entire fleet powered down their weapons. They waited for ten minutes, a shuttle didn't come through.

Codex: Knowledge scrolls

Invented during the early fifth era by the Empire's Institute for the Academically Gifted or TEIFTAG, one of the many billion septim companies owned by Maganus, knowledge scrolls are magical scrolls that allow people to absorb large amounts of knowledge and experiences within seconds. Once somebody reads a knowledge scroll, the knowledge and experiences would be planted in their brain for their entire body. The technology and magic is based off of the design of an elder scroll, to a much more simpler degree.

The knowledge scrolls have made learning everywhere much quicker and simpler. However, not everyone agrees to using knowledge scrolls. For one, the knowledge scrolls are ridiculously expensive, costing eight hundred septims each. There is also the risk of brain damage, insanity, alzehmeirs and memory loss when somebody reads a knowledge scroll holding a lifetime worth of knowledge. Still, despite the dangers, expensive and backlash of some people; the knowledge scrolls have earned Maganus over half a billion septims each year. Due to the invention of the knowledge scrolls, TEIFTAG is now third out of the twenty one companies Maganus owns, only next to the Empire's national league of magic and the Empire's national league of merchants, shops and inns.

Codex: Current relations between the different races of Nirn.

Since, the reign of the last dragonborn, racism had been down to its lowest, but that still didn't mean it was completely gone. Every single one of the race of men have remained on completely peaceful and friendly terms from the start of the dragonborn's rule of the empire to present day. The most racial tension occurring between different races of men was the Nords and Imperials, but that was quickly destroyed when the dragonborn became emperor.

Every single one of the elven races had remained on generally friendly terms so far, through; much of them kept to themselves. The altmer and bosmer are the only elves who have a social relation with each other. The orcs, dunmer and especially the sea elves have stayed mostly to themselves do to religious, cultural, societal reasons or just being new to the modern world. The giants are the only elves to be looked down up due to there inability to use magic and troubles to fully adjust to modern society to this day. There incredibly large size has made it difficult to find buildings that could house their massive size. The giants have had zero luck getting to know there fellow races due to still be a nomadic race, but to a lesser degree. However, the giant's intimidating size and physical prowess have allowed them to succeed in the military, as sailors and bodyguards. In contrast to giants, the maormer have had found a well fit place in the empire and are friendly with all of the races of Nirn. Through, there religious nature had made it difficult for other races to socialize with them.

The hatred between the Khajit and Argonians have turned into more of a rivalry, when one race accomplishes something, the other race tries to do it or something else better. The rivalry had sometimes gotten out of hand. However, the tensions between the Khajiit and Argonians are still present despite them being on friendlier terms. The Rieklings have it the worst out of all the races. The goblish race's short life span, small size, troubles talking to other races and inability to use magic have made them generally unwanted in most places of society. Rieklings have been forced to work menial jobs in any place that are willing to have them and to this day, they are still not considered truly a humanoid race.

Elves and Men have remained mostly on friendly terms with each other having become friendlier with each other since the dragonborn's rule. However, they are still not the best of friends and both species tend to keep to themselves most of the times.

Beastfolk and Men have had a neutral relation with each other; neither of the two groups has showed any signs of aggressiveness or friendliness with each other to a majority's degree. The closest beastfolk being close to Men would be the argonians, and still they weren't exactly friends with any of them.

Beastfolks had the same relation with elves as they do with men, mostly neutral. The dunmer and argonians, surprisingly are the only two races that off on friendly terms despite their past. Originally the argonians were slaves to the dark elves, then unwanted but needed allies, then enemies and then friends? The dark elves and argonians have unexpectedly became integrated with each other's society, culture and religion as much as they could. It is difficult to say when hatred had turned to friendship, but it's believed to have started during the time of the dragonborn emperor.

The Machines have enjoyed a friendly relationship between almost of Nirn's races; the Maormer and the rieklings are the only two races that had distrust for this metalsoul people due to them having a distrust of anything not organic for multiple reasons. People who had become machines have enjoyed their lives for the most part and the incredibly small robotic race hasn't encountered any problems so far.

**Author's notice: I can't wait for people to guess what's going to go on next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please fav, review or follow this review if you wish to show your support or criticism. **

**On a completely different note, Lets talk about one thing that didn't make sense in Iron-man 3.**

**Warning, there might be spoilers. **

**In Iron-man 3, there is something called extremis that basically hacks your brain and modifies your body to have a healing factor, better brains and control heat. In the movie they are shown to be pretty powerful able to survive things most people won't as they long they don't accidently explode. But, there is one weakness I have noticed or realized. Since everything extremis does relies on the brain, then cutting off the head would pretty much kill them. So, how come nobody even thought about trying that? I think if an extremis-infected person can't regenerate their heads and even if they could, there brains would be completely new brains. Also, don't say because Iron-man 3 is PG-13 because that's a dumb reason, they could have had it done. **

**Like in the scene where tony stark is being chased by that girl with extremis. He could have done some weird science thing that makes a razor sharp plate or something. The extremis woman could hear something coming her way, turn around. The camera would then pan in on the spinning blade heading her way and a cutting noise would play. The camera would then change view showing a blade on the wall and blood on the walls. They could have totally showed that. If anybody could explain be why nobody thought of cutting off the head or why it won't work. That I'll be great. **


	8. Chapter seven

** The Elder Scrolls: Mass Effect**

** Chapter Seven: Giving gold to gods**

**Author's notice: Sorry for the delay. I was having troubles deciding if the reapers or if the daedra should be the main baddies and no, I'm not going to make them both the main baddies. If I made the reapers the bad guys, then everything we'll just occur normally with a few major or minor changes. If the daedra are the main baddies then things are going to be drastically dangerous. **

**The Vasharoda, Tactics room, earlier**

Shepard leaned against the warm metal wall of the tactics room; her body slouched and fingers fiddling against the wall in boredom. She had been waiting for ten minutes along with seven other Empire guards for the three Supremes to come and get them.

"So Shepard? Have you heard about Blackrose prison," asked Terri currently seating cross-legged on the other side.

Jana turned her head upwards towards the bosmer. "Huh," she replied just waking up from her daydreaming. "Oh right, Blackrose prison. Just a bunch of criminals fighting each other, stupid idea," she replied with detest towards the 'maximum' security super prison. "I can't believe Muan-El would be willing to do such a thing," she murmured under her breath. "And who's in charge of the damn thing?"

"I think some Orc named Dr. Hur'log Strag," she replied not quite sure if she was right or not. "He said it was to teach people what will happen if there were no rules," she stated mocking the plan.

"I agree with you my fellow Mer. Blackrose prison is no way to get criminals back into normal people," said an ebony armoured Orc blindly jumping into the conversation out of boredom.

"Hurm," murmured Shepard quietly under her breath laughing secretly at the Orc.

"What," he asked angrily picking up on the nightblade's emotions.

"I would just kill all the criminals, Mur'loug" she stated completely serious. She was starting to become even more bored.

"But, everybody deserves a second chance to become a better person," replied Terri generally upset by Shepard's back and white view of the world.

"Hey, she can believe in what ever she wants," he told Terri appearing to be defending Jana. The Orc turned his head towards her. "Hey Shepard, what religion are you anyways?"

"Stars of Azura," she stated proudly.

"Right, that explains a lot," he replied subtly sarcastic and mocking Jana's religion.

Shepard glanced angrily at the Orc, having picked up the subtle sarcasm. The malachite doors to the room slid open and the three Supremes stepped inside of the room. Everyone immediately stopped what they were doing and brought all of their attention unto them. They all stood in a straight militaristic pose and did and did a quick salute towards them.

"Follow us," ordered General Mary with a commanding tone. The eight guards took suite and followed the Supremes towards an elevator at the far end of the massive hallway. The elevator's door slid shut and headed downwards the hangar. The doors slid open and everyone stepped outside unto the massive hangar, were dozens of elvish, nordic, imperial shuttles and vehicles were currently parked and ready for use.

"Hmm, bigger then I expected," Jana said herself looking around the overly large hangar.

The Supremes stopped in their tracks and turned around to face the Empire guards. "I'm afraid there's been a slight change to the plan," told General Mary looking uncomfortable with the plan.

"What do you mean," asked Terri.

"We're teleporting, not taking a shuttle. We agreed that taking a shuttle will make us too vulnerable to attacks or being held hostage in the chance if it does happen."

"But teleporting hundreds of kilometres across space and where even the smallest mistake will lead to death; yeah, that sounds like a great plan," said Terri being heavily sarcastic.

"I expected you to have more faith. After all, I am the most powerful mage alive right now. I even did several detect surrounding spells on this citadel to make sure everything goes right" said Maganus calmly and emotionless, but still taking slight offence towards the lack of faith in his power. He then pulled out eight small capsules filled with a dark purple substance. Originally, twelve, but the Supremes had already taken there's before everyone else. "Here, take this; there teleporting sickness potions," he offered holding the small potions out in his left hand. Everyone then huddled around the Supremes.

"Before we leave, put this on," ordered Muan-El pulling out twenty-two incredibly tiny ear pieces from his pocket. Everyone grabbed the earpieces and stuck them firmly inside. The earpieces twisted and change shaped, they beeped once they had finished. "They should act as translators."

"Wait, how did you obtain the aliens' languages so quickly," asked Terri.

"We've went really deep."

"So you went inside their subconscious? Isn't that dangerous and lethal?"

"Very."

"Is everyone ready," asked General Mary. She looked at the Empire guards; she could tell they were all nervous about such a risky teleport even if the Archmage was the one performing it. However, nobody objected to the trip. "Good. Alright, Maganus you may begin."

A spinning purple orb formed inside of the Archmage's golden ebony staff. He tapped his staff on the floor and the spinning purple orb expanded in size. They were all soon engulfed by a spinning purple. It remained in the hanger spinning faster and more violently every second. Eventually, the orb exploded in a blast of purple mist knocking workers, weapons, crates and even a few vehicles back a few feet. The Empire was on its way to give the citadel a visit.

Garrus checked his M8 Avenger again for the fourteenth time to make sure everything was in working order. He, along with nine other C-sec officers waited in docking bay C for the ambassadors for this new alien alliance to show up. They were all suspended high up from the ships already parked looking downwards with their rifles aimed high in case anything happened. Garrus' mandibles twitched nervously. Not only was he the youngest C-sec officer there, only sixteen, he was also facing an enemy they know almost nothing about; the only thing they do know about them is that they are an alien alliance like themselves.

Garrus slightly moved back and forth nervous. It didn't take him long to realize they were probably facing an enemy as powerful as themselves. He tightened his grip around his Avenger becoming tenser anytime he thought about it. He glanced over at the asari C-Sec lieutenant to his left. "Is there anything you know about this alien alliance," he asked nervously still keeping his eyes peered towards the shuttle bay doors.

"Not much that we'll be useful, but I'll tell you this; their shields suck crap, but their armour is unbelievable! Well, from what Saren had said to the council," replied Aleena calm, but still feeling slightly nervous.

"I think they have something to do with everyone going insane on Vallum," he suggested highly suspicious turning his head to face her.

"I don't think so."

"Think about it. Vallum goes insane and hours later, an alien alliance shows up and holds us hostage. I mean doesn't it…" The sound of growling static interrupted the young turian. He looked downwards to see a large purple spinning orb that had just appeared out of nowhere. The Orb attracted and accumulated millions of pieces of dust; they circled around it going faster and faster each second. "By the spirits," murmured Garrus in shocked mere seconds before the sound of thunder blasted everyone's ear.

"Hit the deck," ordered Aleena loudly as she quickly instinctually tackled Garrus to the ground. A powerful implosion swept through the air dragging everyone towards it. A few C-sec officers were sent falling off the rails; Garrus and Aleena were sent crashing towards the guard rail hard. The orb exploded in a powerful flash of purple light. Everyone rubbed their eyes in shock having just been pierced his eyes by the powerful flash.

Eventually, after a very brief moment, Garrus could feel his senses quickly returning to himself. He breathed softly glad they weren't sitting ducks for too long. "Xe'Azura Maganus, Meica'Nunt," said a growly feminine voice angrily. Garrus quickly peeked over cover, having his rifle trained on whatever is in front of him along with the rest of the C-sec officers. He could see several unknown aliens standing in the center of the room. Garrus was shocked; they had appeared out of nowhere.

Garrus looked closely at the aliens, studying their every trait. He could see a bright light green scaled lizard-man with yellow reptilian eyes a plenty of horns on the back of his head wearing glittering gold and bright brown fancy looking robes, a dark blue ash-skinned almond faced pointy eared long black haired man wearing light blue and gold robes and a bright purple cape and a tanned skinned short brown haired woman wearing a light brown military suit. Garrus could tell that these three people standing in the middle will be the ones doing the talking.

He then turned his eyes at the seven guards surrounding them. Most of them were covered in unique distinctive armour that covered the entirety of their bodies. Only two guards had their helmets removed, a blue-skinned twenty-one year old woman wearing skin tight midnight black light armour and a tanned skinned thirty-year woman wearing bright white and red chitin armour. What surprised him the most was how similar some of them were to the asari.

"FREEZE," commanded Aleena as she aimed her rifle at them; the rest of the C-sec officers took suite. Quickly, within a second, the Empire had raised their weapons or spell hands at the officers surrounding them. "Drop your weapons," she demanded in a very commanding tone.

General Mary stepped forward. "What is the meaning of all this?! Order your men to lower their weapons," she demanded angrily.

Aleena was shocked when she actually understood the woman; she had not expected communications to be this easy. She was glad that no melding had too take place; something that she was not good at. Still, she could not help, but wonder how. "I understand you, but do you understand me," she asked both curious and suspicious.

"Yes, we do. Could you please ask your men to lower your weapons," asked Muan-El slightly more passive then his fellow Supreme, but just as angry. "We've managed to obtain the language from a turian POW and recorded the information.

"How are we supposed to know if you won't just shoot us when we do," she asked suspicious.

Muan let out a small sigh; he lifted his hand up signalling towards the seven guards. "Lower your weapons," he ordered reluctantly. The Empire guards all reluctantly lowered their weapons or sheathed their spells. Muan-El glanced over at Maganus. "That means you too." The Archmage placed his staff inside his holster on his hip.

"Alright, lower your weapons." The C-sec officers all quickly lowered their weapons without question. "Greetings, I'm Lieutenant Aleena Gole of C-sec." She slowly approached the alien diplomats.

"General Mary of the Emperor's army," she greeted with a patriotic tone.

"Archmage Magaus of the Empire" he greeted bowing slightly forward in respect.

"Emperor Muan-El," he greeted doing the same as the archmage.

"Before I let you go and see the council; what exactly did you just do," she demanded.

"We teleported hundreds of kilometres across space and landed here," explained Maganus bored, he was much more interested in the aliens in front of them.

Aleena was shocked, this newcomers had teleportation technology; something they thought was virtually impossible. Sure, people have tried to create teleportation before, but nobody could create the necessary power needed. The closest thing they had teleportation was quantum communications. "You have teleportation technology," she exclaimed incredibly shocked and amazed. "Just exactly how long have you been a space faring nation?"

"We've been a space faring nation for thirty-seven years based on our calendar. We've only had teleportation for seventeen years" replied Muan-El.

"You've only been a space faring nation for thirty-seven years? How did you manage to build a fleet of over a hundred ships; one them even reaching to eight kilometres." Aleena was shocked by how much this Empire had accomplished in such a short time frame; although, there may be a noticeable time difference. Aleena quickly scoffed the thought of her mind. "Follow me," she ordered nudging her rifle towards the door. Her fellow C-sec officers formed up around her.

The Supremes and their guards followed the c-sec officers up the stairs and through the metal electronic doors. They stopped when they reached a C-sec weapons requisitions officer. "I'm going to have to ask you to hand over your weapons. C-sec regulations," she ordered shrugging her left shoulder towards the desk.

"What is the meaning of all this! These are our guards, do you expect us to walk around this citadel totally exposed." yelled General Mary angrily.

"Hey. Its C-sec regulations, almost everyone has to abide by them. It's for the safety of the people" she replied calmly, not wanting to get sucked in.

General Mary grinned angrily; Aleena had just insulted the Empire. "What? Do you think our guards will hurt innocent people?"

"Uhh, Mary," interrupted Shepard; however her voice went unnoticed by everyone. She noticed that there was one less guard then there was supposed to be.

The lieutenant tried to take a gentle approach. "Please."

"I think Mur'loug may not have…

"Not now Shepard! No. Our guards are keeping their weapons!"

"…made it," she finished; the elf sighed quietly in frustration. Everyone was too busy to notice that Archmage forgot about somebody on their little trip.

Aleena placed her left hand on her forehead and sighed in annoyance; this General would not budge. "Listen, either you give us your weapons or you head back to your ships," she demanded aggressively.

"People, please, there has to be a solution we can all agree on," interrupted Muan-El in a calm and gentle voice that was still commanding. He just wanted to get meet this council and get the peace treaty over with, but he also didn't wish to hand over any of there weapons. "I understand your concern about having armed men walking around the citadel, but you have to understand that these are our guards and we need them for protection."

Shepard laughed quietly under her breath; she had just realized the irony of the most powerful man in the world needing bodyguards.

"Hmm." Aleena stroked her chin thinking of a possible solution. "Alright, you may keep your weapons, but were keeping an eye on you. And keep your weapons holstered at all times! If you even think about reaching for it; we'll shoot you down faster then you realize," she said in a very commanding and aggressive tone. She raised her hand up to signal to her men. "Alright, I want everyone to form up behind them. Make sure they don't try anything funny." The C-sec officers all formed up behind the Empire guards with Aleena moving to the left side to lead them. "Follow me."

The Supremes and their guards followed the asari out the door; however a certain elf caught the Emperor's attention. "Wait," yelled out Shepard loudly. "Somebody is missing, it's Mur'loug. He didn't survive the teleportation trip.

The Emperor halted briefly in his tracks, as well as the rest of the Empire and the C-sec officers who were confused by what they were doing. Muan-El looked around quickly. "It appears so. The Empire will pay for the funereal once this whole thing is over." he replied before continuing to follow Aleena out the corridor.

The polished metal doors beeped once and slid open; artificial sunlight poured into everyone's eyes. The Supremes and their guards were astonished by their first inside sight of the presidium. It was one thing to see from a viewport out in space, but to see it from the inside is much more appalling.

"Whoa," murmured Jana to herself amazed by the sheer size and architectural beauty of the star shaped mega station. "And all this accomplished without magic." She could overhear several alien species discussing amongst themselves with great curiosity.

"Do you think they'll join the citadel," whispered an asari towards her turian bondmate.

"I hope so," she replied nervously.

"I say the turians aren't quite cut out to be peacekeepers. I don't even think they should be on council," replied an uptight Volus highly convinced his opinion was correct.

Garrus growled angrily under his breath, having overheard the Volus.

The group was nearing the council chambers, the doors leading to them right in their sights. They approached the polished metal doors which opened up smoothly. They stepped inside the fine highly decorated large room with multiple pink leafed trees inside. As they walked up the polished silver steps, they could overhear the three councillors walking amongst themselves.

"It was a mistake to let them unto the citadel! They're too dangerous to be walking after what happened in docking bay C and especially with weapons on them," yelled Spartanus angrily quite upset by the small incident that had occurred.

"Spartanus, I understand your concern, but Lieutenant Aleena I assure you, has everything under control," replied Tevos in a calm, but commanding tone.

"Ah yes, Lieutenant Aleena, seems unprofessional that she didn't even attempted to contact us so we don't have to figure everything out from the security camera."

"I don't even think Lieutenant Aleena even had her omni-tool activated at the time," added Valern rubbing his chin wondering at their inability to contact her.

"We'll address Lieutenant Aleena's lack of procedures after the peace treaty"- The three Supremes, seven Empire guards and ten C-sec officers walked into the councillor's view- "Ah, here they are now," said Tevos pointing out her hand towards the Empire. She was amazed and shock by how similar her race and the races standing beneath them looked so similar.

The Supremes, c-sec officers and Empire guards approached the council. "Greetings councillors, I'm Emperor Muan-El of the Nirn Empire," he greeted kindly bowing down slightly in respect.

"General Mary Hearthen of the Emperor's army," she greeted in a commanding tone with her back straight and her hands held tight between her back.

"Archmage Maganus," he greeted with a fake smile on his face as he slightly nervous at the demands they were about to make, but he was sure he could manipulate and/or change the demands.

"Let me just say its an honour to be on the citadel and please, there is no need for introduction. Lieutenant Aleena has already told us so much about you," said Muan-El.

"Ah yes, Lieutenant Aleena," replied Spartanus displeased as he glanced angrily at the asari C-sec officer.

Aleena gulped nervously under her breath, it didn't take a genius to know when the turian councillor was mad at you.

"Could you please tell me why you thought it was a good idea to bring armed guards with unknown weapons inside of the council chambers," he asked angrily in a loud and commanding tone.

"Well we aren't going to let them wander…," Aleena joked trying to make light, although; the turian councillor only made her more nervous. "Unattended."

"Emperor Muan-El could you please order your guards to leave," he demanded in a soft, but still angry and commanding tone.

General Mary left up her hand to signal their guards to leave. "Perhaps Ms. Gole would be willing to give our guards a tour?"

"And Lieutenant Aleena, make sure they don't try anything stupid," ordered Spartanus slightly threatening her.

Aleena turned her head away nervous from the turian councillor whom she could tell would fire her if anything bad happened. She and her men quickly led the Empire guards down the stairs and out of the council chambers.

"Now then, let me began my saying it's an honour to meet an alien alliance like ourselves," said Tevos calmly and pleasantly.

The three Supremes glanced at each other confused.

"What are you talking about? You are the first aliens we've encountered since the third Era," asked Muan-El confused.

"Are you saying that you all come from the same planet," replied Tevos shocked by what they were suggesting.

"Why yes actually. Elves, humans, rieklings, giants, argonians and khajits all come from the planet Nirn," told Maganus truthfully.

"You've encountered another alien race before us? What were they…" asked Valern curious as he was suddenly and rudely interrupted by Spartanus.

"How is that even possible, how can six races all come from the same planet," asked Spartanus unable to believe such a thing.

"Please councillors; we have no reasons to be deceit of our origins. The peace treaty is what our current energy should be directed at, but if you really wish to know, magic and outside forces," answered Maganus.

"What do you mean by magic and outside forces," asked Spartanus curious, but he still maintained a great level of distrust towards them. After all, they did killed General Desolas, countless turian soldiers and ships and he suspected they had something to do with the recent events on Vallum.

"We'll get to that later. Right now we need focus on our demands," replied General Mary in a sturdy and perhaps much unneeded intimidating tone.

"You're joking, right? You are seriously making demands right now," replied Spartanus angrily.

"Do I have to remind you that your only other option is war? A war in which the only way you could win is to give up everything." threatened Muan-El in a passive and casual manner. The Emperor waited for a few seconds to see if the councillors to say. "No, nobody," he asked glancing at the council, he at least expected Spartanus to speak up considering his rather tasteless first impression. "Alright then, I'll begin our demands. One: both side much pay for the damages they have caused."

"That seems fair. You'll pay for the destruction of Desolas' fleet and the riot damages in vallum; which is about ninety million credits," replied Spartanus calmly satisfied with the deal.

"Spartanus, we have no evidence that suggests the recent mass panics caused in Vallum are related to them," replied Valern.

Maganus grinned in pleasure; he had originally expected the council to immediately realize their involvement. Looks things were going better then expected.

"You mean the insanity bomb," asked General Mary stupidly revealing one of their most powerful weapons to an unknown force.

'Gods,' he thought frustrated. Everything had been going so well until the General's over plump morality kicked in. Even the Emperor was frustrated with General Mary's harmful blurting.

"You actually have a bomb that makes people go insane? How did you even manage to get past the colonies defences," asked Tevos in sheer shock. She could not help, but feel a sense of dread at such a powerful and dangerous psychological weapon.

"It was teleported," informed Muan-El.

"So you admit you were the cause of the mass insanities in Vallum," said Spartanus angrily, but satisfied at having the newcomers confess to their crimes.

Maganus analyzed each councillor's facial expression thoroughly. He could easily spot the Salarian's and asari's sense of fear and desperation to fix the problem. The turian however proved to be more of a challenge; through, the Archmage could pick high signs of aggression towards them. After the brief analyse, the archmage reached a conclusion, it would be in their best interests of General Williams took the blame; the eraser protocol and dummy-man protocol will make sure no loose ends were left uncut. All of it occurred in only thirty-four nanoseconds.

"We admit we had some involvement with the events in Vallum, but it's more indirect then direct. The real culprit is General Williams, bit of an extremist if you ask me. Originally, we planned to just drop an E.M.P. Unfortunately General Williams somehow managed to swap the E.M.P with an insanity bomb; we are currently investigating if the pilot or anyone else was involved in it. Right now General Williams had been placed under arrest. It was our carelessness that caused the recent events to transpire; although, Williams was very well respected and trusted. It would have been impossible to predict his actions," he lied calmly with a fake expression of truthfulness across his face.

His fellow Supremes took no action to reveal the truth. Even through they didn't wish to use the poor General as bait, it was in their best interest to keep the people's trust. After all, the insanity bomb was considered by the most part a terrorist weapon.

"Good to know that action is being taken. Head of advice keep a closer eye on your personal," replied Spartanus satisfied that justice was being dealt.

"Alright, let us get back to peace treaty, we've already valuable time just being here," replied General Mary slightly impatient, just wishing to be over with the treaty so everyone could be at peace. She did little to think if were words would be misread.

Spartanus' mandibles twitch in anger, this army lady had just disrespected the council, perhaps even the citadel itself. Fortunately, he was smart enough not to start an unneeded argument. "Yes, we should get back on track. You'll pay ninety million credits and we'll pay…." He asked calmly, but accidently letting a few drips of anger to seep through; it went unnoticed or ignored by everyone.

"…one million septims or six-hundred million credits in your case," finished Muan-El.

"Six-hundred million credits," exclaimed the turian councillor in shock. He glanced down and scratched the back of his feeling slightly uncomfortable of the demand. "Sigh. Fine, the turian hierarchy will pay for the damages," he said regretfully. "What is your next demand," he asked with his mandibles flaring out displaying his detest.

"Two. The Empire will not be doing trading any of our technology or magical items of any kind; we will make sure of that," told Muan-El with a commanding tone.

Valern frowned in disappointed, he did not knew how well the Empire's shipping security was, but it certainly made it more difficult to analyze their technology. "What about medical technology," he asked curious.

"Of course, medicine saves lives. We will be glad to send you shipments of vaccines, medicine and cures for any of our native diseases," replied Muan-El much to the gratitude of the salarian councillor. "Gods, knew what will happen if I or any other argonian accidently sneezed on somebody. It could wipe out an entire city," he murmured to himself.

"What did you say? Was it something about how if argonian sneezed on somebody it could wipe out an entire city," asked Tevos calmly, but angrily having overheard the argonian. She still had some of her strong hearing back when she used to be a spectre. She could only imagine how the Emperor will do if he decided to get involved with the quarians. She couldn't help, but think of how much of a disaster it would be for them.

"Don't worry; we all took necessary percussions to make sure nobody got infected as soon as we step onboard," replied Muan-El to the relief of the Councillors. Still, they couldn't help, but to feel a sense of nervousness at having a species teeming with some many unknown diseases on the citadel. It was a good thing nobody coughed yet.

*COUGH* Valern and Spartanus glanced over at Tevos nervous feeling that something might have spread. "Shit," she murmured to herself slightly nervous looking at Spartanus and Valern. She then looked back at the Emperor. "Are any of your diseases airborne?"

"There is no need to worry like we said earlier; we've covered with chemicals to prevent infection," replied Muan-El in a calm and kind tone not wanting a cough to ruin everything.

"That is good to hear, I almost thought we hold have to place an entire arm under quarantine," she replied glad.

"Three. Any Daedric, Aedra or Dwemer artefacts are to be sent immediately to the Empire if they are discovered on other planets by some chance. We will send you info on the general appearance of each group. As a token of our gratitude we will do the same if we encounter any prothean artefacts."

"That seems fair," replied Valern pleased. "How advanced are the Daedra, Aedra and Dwemer by the way," he asked curious.

"Please. Trying to figure out how advanced a nation that is so drastically different from you on every scale, that it would be like judging a poet based on his painting skills. But if I must make it simple; the daedra and Aedra have no technology of their own, but they are gods in terms of magical prowess. The Dwemer may not be as advanced as us, but they contain multiple archives of ancient knowledge and inventions that could certainly be used," told the Archmage. A sudden reminder popped into his head. "Oh, and if you find any elder scrolls it would be wise if you bring them to the Empire; there far too dangerous."

"What's an elder scroll and what makes them so dangerous," asked Tevos curious to how a simple scroll could be so deadly.

"We don't who made them, where they come from, where or how many they are. But I'll tell you this; they are scrolls that have both past and future experiences of people involved with significant events or secrets; sight, hearing, taste, feeling, smells, emotions and thoughts too. What makes them so dangerous is that anyone with a weak mind who reads them will go insane and blind after one or several attempts at reading," he informed much to the disbelief of the council.

"That's impossible, how can a scroll contain knowledge about the future; time isn't predetermined," replied Spartanus in disbelief.

"Magic and you are correct time isn't predetermined, it's random save for fix points in time. Let me just go on with our next demand, I don't want to be here all day talking about the space time continuum," joked Maganus badly, even he didn't laugh at his own joke, but to be fair; the Archmage doesn't laugh ever unless needed. "Four. All citadel races are to be disallowed at joining any schools of magic or buy books to learn magic."

Tevos grinned angrily; she found there demand to be very ignorant, disrespectful and untrusting of the all citadel races. "It sounds like to me that you don't trust us with magic," she asked calm and angry.

"To be honest with you councillors, no we don't trust any of you with magic. Imagine if you gave everyone the chance to have the power of a god, but be as vulnerable as any other mortal; can you see how dangerous it would be," replied Muan-El trying to show them the dangers of them having magic.

"That seems rather ignorant to say about people, why do you think we won't be as responsible as you with magic," asked Tevos feeling offended by the demands if the reasons behind them are reasonable. Even though she didn't believe magic, the demand was certainly leaning towards belief. Even Valern and Spartanus showed some sign of interest towards magic.

"Please councillors, you must look at it from our perspectives. We had the knowledge and power to do magic since our very existence and even then some people don't try to learn to become a mage. Why you on the other hand have just learnt of magic and still haven't seen it done in person," replied Maganus in calm and friendly tone trying to make the explanation clear and reasonable as possible. "Through, I doubt anyone of you could perform magic considering that it is basically confirmed that it had been absent from you during the entirety of your existence. Still, one can never be too careful."

"Humph," murmured Spartanus angrily. "What is your next demand?"

"Our final demand is that no military citadel ships enter into our territories and we the Empire will do the same. Before this meeting is adjourned; do you have an objections or demands of your own?"

"No, but most of the demands will be overturned once you join the citadel," demanded Tevos in a calm and friendly, but commanding tone.

"Whoa, Whoa, hang on there for one moment. Who said anything about joining the citadel," asked General Mary upset about the sudden abrupt demand. "Don't expect us to-" She was interrupted by the Emperor midway through sentence.

"What are the benefits of joining the citadel," he asked curious seeing it as a perfect opportunity to bridge a peaceful relationship between the two.

"All citadel races must limit their total fleet size to sixty, while council races to eighty. All resources must be-" She was interrupted by the sound of her omni-tool beeping signalling an emergency. "Pardon me; this will only take a second."

An image of Executor Pallin appeared up on screen. "Councillor Tevos, we have a slight problem on our hands," he replied nervously scratching the back of his head.

"What is it? Can't you see were in an important meeting? Just what kind of problem is there," she asked displeased at having the treaty to be interrupted. She was starting to wonder if the young executor was cut out for the job.

"There's a firefight going on between C-sec and the new aliens versus eighty blood packs going on in the wards; it involves zombies, lightning, fire and ice," he replied much to the disbelief of the asari councillor.

"Did you say zombies," asked Tevos surprised.

"Have they bitten anyone yet," asked Valern having overheard them. Tevos looked over at Valern slightly curious. "What. I watch vids from time to time," he replied looking over at his fellow councillors.

"No, they haven't bitten anyone yet," replied Pallin much to the relief of the salarian councillor.

Tevos glanced over angrily at the Supremes. "I'm sorry, but we are going have to stop the treaty for now. There's a problem going on in the wards that requires your attention Emperor Muan-El. C-sec and your guards versus a pack of mercs," she told angrily.

Muan-El groined frustrated under his breath. 'Gods, this isn't turning out well,' he thought frustrated wondering just how exactly their guards got involved in a gunfight in the first place. "I'm sorry councillors; I never expected this kind of thing to happen. Just tell me where they are," he demanded; angry at his guards for being involved in such a mess. "We'll continue the treaty on our flagship the Vasharoda once this whole mess is over," he informed as he walked out of the council chambers along with General Mary and Archmage Maganus to fix whatever problems there guards may have caused.

The councillors and executor meanwhile worked on rounding up C-sec officers to deal with the Mercs. They were starting to lose the little trust they had gained for the Empire.

**Author's notice: Sorry, no Codex for this chapter. I'm going to have to confess to something, I'm just writing it as I go, I don't really have a plan at all for the story. I just take it wherever I feel it would be best. **


	9. another rewrite and a beta reader

Hello, its me, thundernator.

I got good news and bad news.

The good news is that I finally got a beta-reader, Joethegrim, so thanks Joe.

The bad news is that last chapter kind of sucked and the reviews haven't been that positive to put it lightly and I agree with them. Chapter seven really was the weakest chapter; I may have rushed it out too early. Also, lets say a lot of things didn't really make any sense.

So I'm going to rewrite chapter seven and upload it along with chapter eight after I get Joe to check it out.


	10. Important notice Complete rewrite

I'd wrote the rewrite for chapter seven at least three different times and each time I can never get it right. I also have no idea where this story is going. So I'm going to rewrite the entire story, but make the chapters shorter so it will be easier to go over them.

I apologize to anyone who likes my story. But I just think the entire fanfic needs a reset.


End file.
